His father
by Frostbite43
Summary: "…Snowflake doesn't need me…" Aster mumbled. "He never had… Like I said, Jacob is a better father since-" WHAM! "OI!""Idiot!" North scolded. "Who says that he doesn't! Jack is still really young, no? He needs a family!" Set in an Au univers where Bunny has a human form and met Jack's mother. 10-year-old (adorable) Jack. Father\son relationship between Jack and Bunny.
1. Sara

_**Hey, guys. This story is actually adopted from Captain Valkyrie's story** **"My father"** **. It's going to be** **a bit** **different.**_

 _ **In my story Jack will be 10 years old or younger when he saves his sister who was 5 or 6 years old. I want to have a father\son relationship between Bunny and Jack because I believe they would be adorable like this.**_

 _ **I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **P.S.: English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made or will make.**_

 _ **Here we go… Wish me luck!**_

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was carefully placing what he considered to be a perfect painted, blue and green, Easter egg under a bush, when he sensed someone coming.

He frowned. Children weren't supposed to come for at least 20 more minutes. Sure, there were always a few kids who would wake up earlier to go on the egg hunt, but never _this_ early.

Bunny silently looked at the stranger from behind the tree he was hiding. What he saw surprised him even more.

It wasn't a child. No. It was a girl. Not a woman but mere 18 year old beauty. She had wild chocolate hair, bright eyes and thin lips forming a smirk that practically screamed TROUBLE. The mysterious beauty – as Aster referred to her in his mind – was tall, slim and carrying a basket.

The Easter Guardian was sure she wasn't a believer.

Believers over 13\14 years old were a true rarity nowadays. He was preparing to leave but the sight of the basket made him stop.

He watched her (while growing really irritated) as she took some of the harder to spot eggs and placed them into her basket then moving to another place and doing the same until her basket was full.

Aster hated every moment. It wasn't the first time he saw it happen. Some of the older children often found it amusing not to let the younger ankle-biters to find his eggs. They were the reason he was losing believers (even if only a few) on his holiday. If she would have believed in him, he would have just gone and taken the eggs back but now he couldn't do anything.

Aster prepared to leave when seven children came running with baskets and excited grins on their faces.

The mysterious\annoying beauty chose to surprise him even more and climbed up a tree before the children saw her.

Less than two minutes later the children rushed another way to look for more chocolate, the little clearing _she_ and Aster were now completely egg-free.

The girl climbed down and rushed to re-hide her eggs in places easier to spot. Once her basket was again empty, she quickly climbed back up the tree and watched with Aster as a group of 14 ankle-biters, younger than the first one came laughing to collect them.

"Wow…" murmured Bunny. He never would have thought of that…

And even if he had, there was no way he would have had enough time to do it in every country he traveled, much less every _village._

Aster looked back at the mystery beauty with a new found respect and found himself staring at the fond smile that formed on her face while she was watching the children.

"Sara?" a voice asked, startling them both.

In the clearing walked a man - 19-20 years old maybe? - Pretty strong-looking, taller than her with maybe 2 or 3 inches – Aster's high, probably.

The girl looked down from the tree. The man was now exactly under her. Her playful smirk reappeared once again and she dropped her basket right on his head, making him fall on the ground cursing and groaning.

Aster had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Ops…" said the girl as she climbed down.

The man was still on the ground.

"I hate you." he said simply.

"I love you, too." she exclaimed with a large smile.

Aster bit back a growl. Why was he reacting like this? Who was the man? He wasn't jealous! He couldn't be! He barely knew her. Heck – He _didn't_ know her! He didn't even know her name was Sara until a few minutes ago!

…

…Sara…

…Nice name…

 _No!_

"You should be in the village – helping the other women with the food and the rest of that." the man told her while getting up.

"Yes, because you were helping the men _soo_ much by flirting with Mira Valette." replied Sara while picking up her basket.

The man's ears turned red.

"Plus," continued the girl "I always come with the children to make sure they won't get hurt or lost-"

Aster looked at her with even more interest than before.

"- the whole village _knows_ I'm here."

"You know, next year you'll be 19 and expected to be already married to someone." the man said making Bunny's blood boil.

"Boring. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't usually do what people expect me to do."

 _'H_ _ow righ' is that',_ thought Aster with a smile.

"And I tried to help last year and you yelled at me for getting in the way."

The man winched, looking guilty. "I said I'm sorry. And-"

"It doesn't matter. You were right, I get it. Really. But you need to understand that I'm just not meant for this sort of stuff."

"But –"

"Ugh. You are doing that thing again!" groaned Sara.

"What?"

"You're acting like an annoying grown up, Peter."

The man – now named Peter – tried to protest. "I'm not an-"

"Yeah, you are." she said. "And in these moments you have to remember that you are my _brother, Peter,_ not my father."

For some unknown reason, Aster felt relieved at the news. And when he realized this he wanted to kick himself.

Peter opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off again.

"See you home." She saluted then ran where the children went.

Peter groaned then turned and walked the other way grumbling about " _irresponsible sisters_ " and " _her annoying belief"._

Bunny, now curious about what he heard, went after Sara, careful not to be seen. He still had about an hour before he _really_ had to continue with his job.

About two minutes later she stopped, eyeing a blue and white egg that somehow ended up in a tree.

Bunny wasn't sure how that one ended there. It was a little too hard for the kids to spot it, much less get it.

Sara didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed delighted to have a challenge.

She placed her basket on the ground near her and started climbing. Sara took the egg carefully but then her foot slipped.

Aster was on his feet before his brain even started processing the situation, running faster than ever and catching her bridal style right before she could hit the ground. Realization downed him instantly.

She could _feel_ him.

Sara opened her chocolate eyes and stared at him.

She could _see_ him.

Her mouth dropped in shock.

She _believed_ in him.

Somehow, Bunny was the first to recover.

"Careful with that egg, sheila." Aster warned. "It took a long time painting it."

He actually remembered that egg, mainly because blue and white weren't exactly Easter colors, so he didn't use them often.

"Easter Bunny" she finally gasped.

"The one and only." He announce with a proud smile.

He gently put her down.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, in case you wanted an actual name." he said, holding out his hand.

She smiled.

"Sara Rogers."


	2. Leaving and Jack

Everything was pretty good for a while.

They talked, shared stories and ate chocolate. And after Easter was over, Aster still visited nearly every week.

Both of them started to like each other more and more… Both of them started to fall for each other more and more…

But somehow, a few sprites found out that the Easter Guardian fancied a mortal woman, and jealousy made itself known…

* * *

"Sara, …I-I have to leave…"

The words hit the brunette woman hard, making her stop and stare at the one person she loved so much.

He was… leaving? But why? Had she done something wrong? Is it something she said?

"A-Aster, I don't understand… Why?" she asked looking into the sad green eyes attached to the bluish-haired man in front of her. "Have I done anything wrong?"

Aster sighed, it was hurting him much more that she could imagine, but… "No… I love you… I _really_ love you, but… I think is for the best…"

He looks at the woman in front of him, the beauty that he loves so much…

"If anyone were to know that you are with me the-"

"Stop it!" Sara yelled as she closed her eyes.

This couldn't be happening.

"I _know_ you are a spirit! I _know_ that you aren't human and I _know_ that you are a Guardian, but I don't give a damn! I-"

"Listen to me Sara!" he pleaded. "It hurts me too, but I have to! Would you be willing to accept the fact that some people will think you are a lunatic for dating me, the bloody _Easter_ Bunny?! I hate to agree with the other spirits but what would happen if Pitch were to ever find out and I wasn't here?! What would happen if the villagers found out that you are having a relationship with a spirit?! Huh? Tell me!"

The girl stopped and her eyes widened in realization… He's right… _so bloody right_ …

Aster let out a shaky breath and took her in his arms. Every instinct screaming at him to never let go. To take back every stupid thing he just said and kiss her again and again.

"It's gonna be alright sheila… everything will be alright…" he whispered, trying to make himself believe the lies.

Because he knew it wouldn't be.

"When are you leaving?"

"… Tomorrow…"

"Will… will you stay with me… tonight?"

"Yeah… anything for you love…"

ROTG

Sara placed a hand on her heart as the healer told her the news. She was… pregnant? But how-

"Aster …" she whispers in realization as she remembered their night together exactly two months ago.

She stood up with shaking legs and gave the healer a quick thank you before leaving.

How was she supposed to take care of a child? Her love was now gone and people frown when seeing an unmarried woman with a child…

"Whoa! 'scuse me miss!"

"Wha-?"

Someone crashed into her making her fall on the ground.

"I – I'm so sorry miss!" A young man said as he helped her back on her feet.

"It's alright." Sara laughed weakly. "Accidents happen you know…"

"Not any accidents…" The man started to say, but quickly forgot his line of thought as he made eye contact with the brunette in front of him. His eyes widened at how beautiful she was and his heart raced at her eyes.

 _For the love of all that's good, pinch me if I'm dreaming…,_ he thought.

"Ah where are my manners!? M-my name is Jacob miss!" he spluttered out.

"My name is Sara…" she answered.

"What a beautiful girl - I mean name!… Ah, if you don't mind me asking, what was your business with the town's healer?"

Sara bowed her head in shame as tears were about to leak.

"She told me I was with child, b-but the father, my fiancé is dead…" she said, voice cracking in the end.

Jacob's eyes widened at the woman that looked so strong a few moments ago.

"I'll help you." He said suddenly and took her hand with a determinate look on his face.

"What?"

"I said I'll help you."

"But we only just met!"

"So? You seem a nice girl and I don't know that many people since I go in and out of the village and besides, my parents were already bugging me to marry someone so it's perfect!" he said with a smile. "Come on, let me show you my place."

* * *

 ** _6 years later:_**

Six year old Jackson Overland quietly tiptoed through the kitchen. One more step and he'll get his chocolate cooki-

"Ehem!" Sara cleared her throat as Jack froze in place. "Just what do you think are you doing?" She raised her eyebrow.

"But I want to have some more cookies!"

"You have to save those for Saint Nicholas young man!"

"But he always has those in the other children's houses anyway!"

Meanwhile a red Russian warrior sneezed as he tried to comfort a very depressed Pooka, who had no idea what happened to his love since the sprites were making sure no info of her comes to him.

* * *

 ** _One year later:_**

"Too slow!" Jack teased his (step)father as he easily runs ahead.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled at him, while Emma, his nearly 2 years old sister laughed. "Don't underestimate your old man, Jack!"

Jack laughed harder as he ran faster. In the whole village, he was the fastest runner and the best jumper.

"Aster…" Sara whispered as she saw them, eyes full of sadness and love as she looked at her child who was laughing with glee.

* * *

 ** _Jack is 9 and a half:_**

"Jack… I'm scared!"

"It's okay. It's okay! We're gonna play a game instead!"

In the end he did save her… and also lost his first game…


	3. The Truth

**_300 years or so later – North Pole:_**

"Come back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Jack.

For some reason, Aster was more grumpy today, which apparently annoyed a certain forever-10-year-old-winter-spirit who then saw fit to throw a snowball at the Pooka's head.

Bull's-eye.

Usually it took more than a single snowball to initiate a chase but it looks like today is a special day because they've been running around the Workshop and dodging Yetis for about two hours before they rationally decided to stop.

"Yeti!"

"Ahh!"

With shouts of surprise, they both tried to stop their momentum, but only managed to crash into a tower of toys.

Aster sat up, groaning from his sore muscles, only to realize Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Frostbite? ...Jack?"

Near him, a present box started to shake.

"What the-"

He took the lid off and saw Jack, tangled in tinsel, and started to laugh.

" _It's not funny!"_

"Yeah, it kinda is Snowflake." Aster said, still chuckling. "How did ya get in there?"

"I don't know! A little help?" asked Jack pathetically.

Bunny got up and prepared to get him out but before he could, he cached a glimpse of the ankle-biter's sheepish grin and freaked out when he saw _her_ grin.

He put the lid back on the box.

Jack didn't appreciate that.

"HEY!"

A few minutes later, Bunny was staring into space when the rest of the guardians arrived.

"Where's Jack?" asked Tooth.

Aster took the lid off the box and Jack, covered from head to toe in glitter and tangled in tinsel, got up with jazz hands and yelled "Merry Christmas!", just to spite Bunny.

* * *

 ** _An hour later:_**

Tooth was looking with worry at the Easter Guardian that was staring into space today for the fourth time already.

"Hey, Bunny?"

Aster snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Jack said he had some seasonal work to do so he had to go. He should be back in an hour or two, but I wanted to ask you why were you so edgy this morning. What's wrong?"

"It's..."

Bunny mumbled something.

"What?"

"Today's the day I left … _her…_ " Aster said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… sorry… I forgot." Tooth said sadly as she saw how Bunny's mood changed because of that.

"I just wish I know what happened to her… I know she died after a few centuries but I can't help it. Did she marry? Did anyone help her recover? Has she ever thought of me, of what would have happened if I stayed? Did she had kids or… gah! Too many questions!"

Bunny sighed and then looked at the window."I just wish even for a little info…"

Tooth then placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her old friend.

"Who knows… Maybe one day you'll find out."

Bunny snorted.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, sheila."

Tooth's face suddenly broke into one of realization, her eyes widening.

Aster became a bit wary.

"What-"

"THE ARCHIEVES!" screamed Tooth.

"What?"

"North's Archieves! They say everything about any believer we had! You can read what happened with Sara!"

Aster's eyes widened.

"NORTH!" he yelled running past Tooth, faster that she ever saw him.

* * *

"So how exactly does this work?" asked Bunny while they were walking through the halls of the Archives, which were into the Workshop's basement.

"Well the Archives fills all vhe books and papers in it with vhe info about people's lives automatically. I usually read some of them when I need to know which children need special toys or more toys in a year." explained North.

"But there is still one thing I don't understand… Why haven't we used this before?" Aster asked puzzled.

"It's confusing and really hard to find exactly what you are looking for, so I don't come here _every_ year. I-"

"I FOUND IT!" yelled Tooth, a few halls in front of them.

Bunny snorted.

"Hard and confusing, eh, mate?" he said watching North turn as red as his cloak.

They ran where Tooth and Sandy were waiting for them.

"Here." she said looking over the papers in her hand. "Let's see… Sara Rogers… place of birth…" Tooth turned a few pages, "Strong believer, … boyfriend: E. Aster Bunnymund…" she continued with a smirk at Bunny, who turned red, making North and Sandy laugh.

Tooth then looked apologetic.

"Married with Jacob Overland."

They all stopped to see how their friend was taking it.

Bunny was staring at the wall.

"So she moved on…"

He sighed. "Anything else?"

He was more than ready to go back to sulk in his Warren now.

Tooth quickly scanned the pages left and her eyes widened.

"Eh… ahh… uh.."

The others were starting to worry.

"Tooth?"

"Children…" she read making Aster's heart sank. "Emma Overland and… Jackson Overland, who later became Jack Frost."

North's eyes widened.

An exclamation mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"MiM…" Bunny mumbled.

Jack was… Sara's son?! How could he not know that?!

Today's incident suddenly came back to him. Now that he thought about it… Sara and the 10-year-old winter spirit did look alike…

Same wild hair – Jack's probably had the same chocolate color as her when he was mortal, maybe MiM changed it when he made him a spirit – maybe Jack even had her eyes color.

They both had the same smirk that always annoyed him… The same spark in their eyes…

 ** _HOW COULD HE NOT SEE IT BEFORE?!_**

Sandy then took a glance at the papers in Tooth's hand, but saw a tiny little info that made his heart race. He caught the fairy's attention and pointed it to her, making her jaw drop.

"Umm… Aster?"

"What?..." He answered in a depressed tone. It really couldn't get any worse.

"Sara was pregnant before she met Jacob… The father wasn't found but…" Tooth gulped as she looked at the shocked and paled Aster. "By my calculations and the months between and also the date… it seems that Sara was pregnant with Jack…"

Aster's heart raced.

N-No way! Could it be?...

"After…"

 _Ba-dump_!

"The day…"

 _Ba-dump_! _Ba-dump!_

" You and her spent together..." Tooth closed her eyes.

"WHAT?!"


	4. Past and green eyes

"WHAT?!"

Bunny sat there frozen while his mind was trying to process what Tooth just said.

Jack Frost, that show off, ten-year-old no-good winter spirit was his son?! How in the- Was this some kind of joke?!

"I don't believe any of this!" Aster hissed, his eyes on fire. "Jack may be Sara's son, but he's not mine!"

North then took the papers from the fairy and looked over the dates.

"Then who hmm? It is vhe exact date and calculations by Tooth! I didn't believe this at first either, but with numerous evidence, you really are his father!"

"That bullshit North!" Bunny growled and looked away.

Tooth slowly looked at Aster and said "Why don't you want to believe it Bunny? I mean it's-"

"We never got along, Tooth…" interrupted Aster. "I-I mean… I'm spring and he's winter, he's human like Sara and I'm a Pooka. We don't have anything in common except for our stubbornness and…"

Aster let out a deep breath.

"He… has a father already… and I don't really wanna believe in false beliefs…" he looked at the picture of Jacob that was on the papers. "Better check before you jump off a cliff mate…" He gave a small smile.

Sandy then looked at each of the Guardians before he flew away much to his friends confusion.

"Where is he going?" asked North only to receive several shrugs.

A few minutes later, North was pacing around while Aster started to thump his foot and Tooth was fidgeting with her fingers, none of them knowing what to say next. Where the heck was Sandy?!

WHOOSH!

"BLOODY HELL!" Aster cried as Sandy suddenly appeared with a tooth canister in hand. "Don't give me a heart attack too!"

Instead of apologizing, Sandy held up the canister which caused Tooth to gasp out loud.

"Sandy!" Tooth angrily scolded him. "These are Sara's memories! You can't just steal whoever's teeth you want whenever you want!"

Bunny's eyes widened when she said _Sara's memories_ , but before he could say anything, Sandy opened the canister.

* * *

Aster groaned as he woke up. Damn Sandy. He should give him and everyone else a warning or at least a little time to prepare. He then scanned his surroundings and his eyes widened in realization.

"Ooohh my back…" grumbled North before sitting up. "Oh, isn't this..?

"The village…" Tooth finished as she watched in awe.

It was raining really bad, but since this was a memory, no water touched the Guardians.

Everyone in the village was either in their houses or running to get there. A group of seven men were trying to repair a huge hole in a roof.

"Isn't that Jacob?" asked Tooth looking at one of the men.

"And Peter, too." Added Aster looking at them.

Before they could decide what to do next, the scene around them melted and the Guardians found themselves inside one of the village's house.

"What the-"

Then they heard singing, and when they turned, Aster's heart stopped.

It was Sara.

 _His_ Sara.

Probably two or three years older than he last saw her, but it was clearly her.

She was wearing a brown long dress and she was sewing a hole in a huge blanket while singing a beautiful song.

Aster was too busy staring incredulously at her to even listen to what she was singing, and his friends were too busy looking worriedly at him to notice the really small child that was playing on the floor.

At least, that was until the kid giggled.

Four heads instantly turned to the floor, where a little boy, probably younger than two years old, was playing happily with a wooden horse.

" _He's adorable!"_ screamed Tooth and lowered herself to the ground to take a better look at the chocolate-haired toddler.

Sara stopped singing and looked at the child.

"Jack? Can you get me the string from the top of the wardrobe?"

"Yes, mommy." Said the child and hurried to the wardrobe.

An exclamation point, a snowflake and a question mark appeared on top of Sandy's head.

"That's Jack? He's so cute!" said Tooth.

"Guess he took a little in appearance after you, too, my friend." North told aster, looking at the toddler.

"What?"

North pointed at Jack.

Aster looked at the child. For the love of all that's good, He looked a lot like Sara when he was a little kid. He still does actually. Jack had Sara's wild hair like he presumed and a bright smile, but Bunny didn't see anything that looked like _him._ Aster was prepared to ask the old bandit what he meant when he saw Jack's eyes.

They were _green._

 _His_ forest-green eyes.

No!

That didn't mean anything. So what if the ankle-biter had green eyes and Sara didn't? They weren't _that_ uncommon.

Jack started to climb on a high chair and then on top of a 6'7" wardrobe. Then he started looking in a box for the string his mother asked him to get.

The Guardians were getting worried. Sara didn't look like she was going to get up and help her son get down. Jack was a child. A really _small_ child on a really _tall_ wardrobe. If he fell, he would have gotten seriously hurt!

Their fear became reality when the boy finally found what he was looking for and then _jumped_ down.

The Guardians screamed, but neither Sara, nor Jack heard them.

To all of their surprise, Jack landed perfectly on his two little feet, without crying out in pain or looking hurt in any way.

He just ran back to his mother then proceed to continue playing with his toy like nothing happened.

"How was he able to jump like that?" asked North.

"Only Pookas can do that…" Aster stuttered before remembering that Jack, too, can do it.

"OHOHO, so Tooth was right!" North laughed then opened his mouth to say more, but a huge thunder was heard, scaring little Jack, who screamed and ran to hid under the blanked his mother was sewing.

Sara took the blanket off his head, showing Jack and his big scared eyes.

"Oh, my little Snowflake, I'm here. I'll always be here." She said and hugged him.

Then she started singing and this time, Jack joined her.

"Oww…" said Tooth.

"Sandy had a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations old friend!" said North. "Now you can stop being so depressed at vhe though of Jack not being your child!"

Aster's eyes suddenly narrowed and if one were to look closer, you could see jealousy in them.

Tooth tried to put her hand on the Pooka's shoulder, but yelped as flaming auras gathered around Aster. Sandy widened his eyes and looked at North while the bandit asked "Bunny what's wro- oh…"

Jack ran laughing at the door where Jacob just entered, the man picking him up and carrying him around while Sara was smiling at them. They seemed so happy…

"…Snowflake doesn't need me…" Aster mumbled. "He never had… Like I said, Jacob is a better father since-"

WHAM!

"OI!"

"Idiot!" North scolded. "Who says that he doesn't?! Jack is still really young, no? He needs someone to be family for him!"

"But how could he possibly forgive me for leaving him alone for _300_ _years_?"

"You can make up to him!"

"But our species-"

"Who cares?! You and Sara had no problem so what's the deal? He is both anyway and you have a human form!"

"He is 300 years old!"

"But he is still a child at heart, mind and body!"

Before Aster could try to retort, the world suddenly swirls and a huge hole appeared out of nowhere causing all of them to fall.


	5. Axel Fall

"OW!" Aster cried out as he landed again on his back.

North groaned in pain as Tooth and Sandy landed on his belly. The two of them scrambled off as Sandy helped the old Cossack to get on his feet.

"Hey, Tooth? I thougth that tooth canister holds more of Sara's memories. How come we only saw one?" Bunny asked puzzled.

"Well, with the owner is different. The memories often flash randomly and they are usually the more important once. Since the owner isn't with us, we can only watch one.

"So it's like a bloody security system or V.I.P. thing?"

North then let out a huge breath, interrupting them before looking at Aster.

"Hmm maybe I should go tell Jack now?"

"WHAT?! But it's my job to do so! And it's too early for him to know mate!"

"Better early than him finding out! And knowing Jack, he won't believe a world that you say."

"Hey, guys? You can continue this later, but I really think we should head back upstairs. When you look into another person's memories without the owner, the time passes differently." Tooth explained. "How much time _did_ we spend here?"

Sandy's eyes widened. He pointed to a clock on the wall.

" _Three HOURS?!_ " screamed Aster. "We barely saw _THREE BLOODY MINUTES_ OF Sara's memories!"

"It's the rule and I tried to warn you!"

"Let's go tell Jack!" North yelled and took of running.

"OI! Don't ya _dare_ , ya drongo!"

_Rise of the Guardians_

To the Guardians's surprise, Jack was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the Globe Room, he wasn't playing elf-bowling in the halls and there was no frost everywhere inside.

North asked Phil and he told them that the winter kid never came.

Sandy formed a few symbols.

" _He knew of the meeting."_

"And he's never _this_ late." Said Tooth worriedly.

She was right. Jack happened to be late a few times but he was never two hours late.

Surprisingly, the most worried Guardian was Aster.

' _Ah crud… I'm getting worried about Frostbite… North's right, I mean he's still a child – He's what? 10 years old? Why would Manny choosed him so young? Is it to let us meet each other or it's just a coincidence?'_ he thought until North suddenly exclaimed:

"The we go look for Jack, no? To the sleight!"

Before anyone could protest – mainly Bunny about the sleight part – Jack stumbled through the open window and surprised the Guardians by tripping and falling on the floor.

He stayed down a few seconds trying to catch his breath, giving the guardians time to observe his injuries.

"Jack!" screamed Tooth.

He had a cut on his nose, right between his eyes, covered by a thin layer of frost to stop the bleeding. His left leg was also frozen between his knee and ankle and he had cuts of all sizes all over him. (But what truly scared Aster was that most of them looked like they were made by a wolf. A pretty _big_ wolf if he had to guess.

Before any of them could decide what to do next –yell, ask, or help him up- Jack goot up.

Well…, before he could fully stand on his feet, another spirit rushed through the window, knocking him to the ground.

Axel Fall, autumn-sprite, 17 year old teen (,177 years as a spirit actually),who, somehow, didn't ended up on the floor, widened his eyes and threw his hand in the air yelling: _"We're alive!"_

He looked just as worse as Jack, and his right hand looked broken.

Jack didn't bother to get up a second time.

"Talk for yourself." He gasped.

Tooth reached him first.

"What happened?!"

"I listened to the world's worst navigator in history. _That_ happened." Jack said, glaring at the sprite.

Axel sighed tiredly, followed Jack's example and fell on the ground. He groaned.

"I _said_ I'm sorry for like 50 times already – And to be fair, you said ' _Chose any way you want, just don't lead us to a desert.'_ And we _didn't_ ended up in a desert!" he said almost proudly, then started to couch.

Jack looked at him incredulously.

"I didn't think you'll take us to _the only other_ worst place in the world!"

"How was I suppose to know that you have a problem with them?!"

"Because I _told_ you!"

Sandy found an unfortunate elf and ringed the bell, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He pointed to the seasonals's cuts, a question mark next to him.

Jack exchange a glance with Axel.

"You led the way, you answer the question." He concluded, making the fall sprite groan.

Axel looked around the room desperately, trying to find an excuse.

The Guardians looked at him expectantly.

"It was-ahh… and then.. uh… Seasonal business!"he yelled, proud that he found what he was looking for.

The Big Four groaned.

Every time Jack was late for a meeting or disappeared without telling anyone, he would always come and say he had 'Seasonal business' or 'It was a seasonal thing'.

Usually he was never hurt so the let it go. Seasonals weren't known for telling non-seasonals about their world.

But this time it looked serious and none of them believed Axel, so the fll sprite found himself gulping under four really terrifying glares.

Jack sighed and began to explain.

 _ **Hey guys, really sorry for the cliff-hanger (I really hate those) but I have to work a little more on the next chapter and I'm going to Greece for nearly a week so I won't be able to update until 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **or 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **– maybe even 10**_ _ **th June.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry. I promis that when I get the time, I'll update more.**_

 _ **P.s.: This story is also on wattpad, if you want to see more pictures of little Jack.**_


	6. Fine and Not so fine

"Let's just say Axel isn't entirely lying."

The four Guardians looked at each other and then back at Jack, their expressions clearly stating :' _We don't believe you. Try again.'_

Jack sighed. He looked sad tired and beaten. This was a completely opposite side of the Jack they knew and the whole situation was scaring the crap out of them.

"All I can say is that we have… _problem_ in the Seasonals World and – uhh… we heard a rumor that Axel wanted to see with his own eyes if it was true. I went with him as back-up and when we were returning, _he_ -" Jack said gesturing to Axel who grinned sheepish "managed to anger-" Jack bit his tongue, nearly giving away the name "- _someone_ who then started chasing us around. And because I didn't think he could stay alive on his own, I distracted him while Axel was looking for a safer route. Unfortunately, he is the worst guy for the job and from the whole thing resulted a few broken bones and a lot of curse words."

"Yeah, but _who_ did _this?!"_ Aster nearly growled, startling the other three Guardians, but thankfully, Jack and Axel were too tired to notice.

"We really are sorry but this is even more that we should have said." answered Axel, winching as pain flooded from his broken arm.

Bunny and North looked ready to protest but Tooth cut them out.

"How hurt are you guys?!" she asked, changing Aster's and North's mood from anger to worry.

"Everything hurts!" Axel complained.

"I'll live." stated Jack, eyes closed, still on the floor.

Axel snorted.

"Says the guy who would probably say _'I'm fine.'_ while dying."

"Mind your own business, Fall." Jack snapped, surprising the Guardians. "You let out a pretty girly scream when they splinted your arm."

An exclamation mark appeared above Sandy's head. Bunny's ears fell back. Tooth let out a gasp of surprised and North curse in russian, then yelled at Phil for a first-aid-kit.

What were they thinking?! First you treat them, then you question them! Mim knows in how much pain were the seasonals.

"Why are _you_ speaking?!" Axel snapped back. "I'm pretty sure you blacked out a little when your led broke!"

The winter spirit was ready to throw another comment but Tooth beat him at it.

"Jack!" she yelled rushing to him and setting him gently in a sitting position, while he glared at Axel with all his power.

"I'm _fine._ " he said, prying her hand away and then to the Guardian's horror, proceed to _sat up on both legs_ , using his staff to keep his balance on his trembling feet.

Axel rolled his eyes like this happened every day.

"*Cough* _dying_ *cough*"

Jack hit him in the head with his staff, nearly losing his balance and falling on the floor again, and started limping to the sofa, occasionally jumping on his good leg.

Aster walked in front of him catching the little boy by the waist – gentle, carefull with his injuries, but firm.

"And what do ya think are ya doing you-drango?"

Jack narrowed his eyes stubbornly, like that would prove he was 'fine', completely obvious to the fact that Aster nearly called him "young man".

"Walking to the sofa."

"That's not walking, that's _limping."_

"No, it's not. Limping is when one cannot use a leg. I _can_ use mine." He said and then proceed to demonstrate it by standing only on his _broken_ leg, the new position clearly painful, but Jack stubbornly did not allow any tears to be seen.

Aster scooped the boy in his arms, surprised by how small and light he was.

' _Crikey… My boomerangs weigh more!'_

Jack started to struggle but he was barely half as tall as Bunny, who was currently keeping a tight grip on the child in his arms, and he was really tired after the whole 'Seasonal problem'.

Phil finally came back with the bandages and started helping Axel, who was dramatically moaning and groaning in pain.

"Hey, North, remember that favor you own me? Can I maybe crash here for like three days or so? Or at least until my arm is healed so I can defend myself properly?" the fall sprite asked.

By the time Axel began to talk to the Christmas Guardian, Jack gave up on trying to escape Bunny, so now he was in Aster's strong arms, with his head on his shoulder, barely conscious, while Sandy and Tooth watched them a few feet away, cooing at the adorable father-son moment.

When his kit suddenly made himself comfy on his shoulder, Aster nearly had a hart-attack.

What was he suppose to do now? Was he holding him right? Should he say something? What's happening?!

The Jack subconsciously snuggle his nose in his fur and he realize… this wasn't actually that bad.

He could get use to it.

Having a family… It seemed so strange for Aster to even think about it again.

His own clan died a long time ago. His whole family. And he sometimes still blames himself for that. For not being strong enough to protect them like they protected him.

Then he met Sara and everything was perfect until he decided to be a moron and listen to the stupid sprites.

And now here was Jack, a mere child, _his_ child, _his kit,_ who needed him.

Aster didn't know what to do.

Or how to do it.

But he knew that he didn't want to screw thing up again.

Meanwhile, North's eyes brightened, an idea forming in his head. He smiled.

"Of course I'm gonna help you, my friend!" the Guardian exclaimed. "I have too much work to do right now – but you can stay at vhe Tooth Palace until you are healed!"

Axel's eyes widened."

"What?"

" _What?!"_ exclaimed Tooth.

They were both ignored by North, who continued.

"And because we don't want to bother Tooth much… Jack will stay at vhe Warren!"

Aster nearly dropped Jack.

"What?!" exclaimed Bunny and Jack at the same time.

All of them started to protest but North wouldn't hear any of it. He took out two snow-globes from his coat and threw them at his friends making them disappear, sparring the Pole from the yelling.

 _ **Hey, guys! I just came back and I hope you like this chapter. Here's the deal: Give me**_ five _**reviews and I'll update the next chapter**_ tomorrow. _**How does this sound?**_


	7. Time at the Warren

_**Wow, you guys read fast! Here's the next chapter as I promise. I hope you like it, but first, let's clarify a few things.**_

 _ **Aster is still in his Pooka form, the only time he wasn't was when I wrote about him and Sara. You'll see his human form in the next chapter or probably the next**_ next _**chapter. And the reason Jack is human is because Sara became pregnant with Aster was in his human form. Maybe I'll give Jack a Pooka form too but you'll have to wait a looong time because I have a really cool idea right now so this will have to wait.**_

 _ **The deal remains: five reviews and I'll update, mainly because I haven't written the next chapter and I just**_ love _**your comments.**_

P.S.: _**Tell me if you want Jack to have a Pooka form and remember I would like to hear some of your ideas, too. And again, I'm sorry for the english mistakes that I've made and**_ will _**make.**_

 _ **I love you, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Frostbite out.**_

Aster and Jack landed on one of the many hills of the Warren, scaring the eggs who then took off running in every direction.

Bunny have been careful and shielded Jack to prevent more injuries, but they still ended up rolling down hill.

"Ya alright Snowflake?"

"I'm fine, Bunny."

"I'm starting to hate that phrase."

"Then I'm _alright_." Jack said sarcastically, making Aster roll his eyes. "Better?"

"It would be if I would have believed ya. But I don't." he said getting up and taking the winter child in his arms again.

"I really _am_."

"Still don't believe ya."

Jack huffed.

"Now let's see what happened with your leg."

"It was broken I fixed it. I'm fine. Let's play tag!" he exclaimed, his characteristic childish grin replacing the frown that had been on his face just a few seconds ago.

Jack started squirming, trying to get Aster to put him down, but if anything, it made Bunny hold him tighter.

Jack would never say it out loud, but… he kinda liked being held. It was comfortable. Sur, he will always be and had always been a child, so he got picked up a couple of times even in his immortal years. But for some unknown reason, being held by Aster felt better. He felt safe, like he was in his parent's arms again. Loved. Protected.

He still didn't know why _Bunny_ out of all the Guardians would come first to help him. The two of them didn't have the best relationship. They didn't even talk that much, but Jack couldn't blame Aster because he _was_ keeping a few secrets.

Actually, none of the Guardians knew what really happened in '68, or last Easter, or after last Easter, or is happening now…

His line of thought was interrupted.

"What do ya mean _'fix it'_?"

Jack gestured to his broken leg that had a layer of frost on.

"It's _fine._ "

"It's _frozen._ "

"That's _why_ it's _fine._ "

Aster groaned.

Jack giggled.

Of course the kid's gotta be stubborn. He was Sara's _and_ his son.

Then Jack adopted a more serious face.

"The bone is set and the ice will help it heal faster. That's how seasonals _heal_."

Aster blinked.

It was pretty strange for everyone to see Jack talk like his an eighteen year old teenager, not a ten year old kid.

Being immortal, it was naturally that the boy became far older mentally, but he was still trapped into a _child's_ body and that complicates things a little. The Guardians quickly found out that their newest addition to the team had two sides. His most used side was, obviously, his childish side. But Jack did have something that they started to call _'the immortal side'_ when he starts to act far older than he looked.

Aster blinked again.

Even if Jack wouldn't let him look at his broken leg, the kit still got a few nasty cuts and bruises that couldn't possibly heal just with ice.

He started walking towards his home carrying Jack, much to the child's 'complains'.

***RiseoftheGuardians***

A few hours later, after two or three arguments about the definition of ' _fine'_ and a lot of Jack's winching and hissing in pain that were not missed by the Easter Guardian, they were finally relaxing in the shadow of one of the many tree the Warren had.

Bunny gave up trying to make the kid tell him what happened after Jack tried to escape his questioning by flying out the window twice.

"Alright." Aster said. "It's getting late. In bed with you."

North, Tooth and Bunny had rooms for the rest of the Guardians in case they stay over, but Jack never really used his much. Not even the one from the Pole, much to North's protests.

"But I can sleep fine outs-"

"Just sleep in the bed. It's not good to sleep out every time anyway." Aster points out.

Any other day, Jack would have complained more, but now he was way too tired.

"Fine. You win." he said and pouted as he limped towards his room.

After his son disappeared, Aster stared to think about what was he suppose to do now.

Should he just boldly break the news to the kit just like North suggested? Should he wait? Try and form a bond with him first?

Should he even tell him at all? Who was he to drop out of nowhere in Jack's life? The child lived his whole life without him. Did Jack really even need him? He was a child, but Aster was a lost case when it came to parenting. Sara didn't even tell him that Jacob wasn't his real father so- Gah! Too many questions again!

***RiseoftheGuardians***

" _Mommy, why are there so many pretty eggs?"_

" _Those are Easter eggs, Jack."_

" _Weally?! So why are they here?"_

" _The Easter Bunny comes every year and leaves them here as a symbol of hope."_

" _Whoa! What does the Easter Bunny wooks like, mommy?"_

" _Oh, he is really tall, stubborn and a little full of himself, but his really nice."_

" _Someday I wanna meet him!"_

 _His statement was met only by his mother's silence._

Jack hugged his staff like a teddy bear in his sleep.

"A dream…" he murmured. "Mommy…"


	8. Lie lie lie again

Twitch… twitch…

Bunny's left eye was twitching.

Why?

Because of a certain winter spirit who was suppose to be sleeping in a bed, had ended up in a tree. A FREEKING TREE OUT OF ALL PLACES!

"That idiot boy of mine will break his back some day." Bunny murmured as he glared at the sleeping figure.

Seriously, what if he'd fall and break something?!... Besides the leg that's already broken.

What if some Fearling came in and took him?

No he's not overprotective so stop laughing, ya drango!

Aster is just worried about the kit, that's all…

Jack yawned and rolled over, much to Bunny's horror, as he was sleeping at the edge of the branch!

So like any parent would do, Aster proceed to wake his son up.

"OI! IT'S MORNING, FROSTBITE! WAKE UP!" he yelled and kicked the base of the tree.

Jack let out a yelp and wouldn't have fallen if his broken\frozen leg wouldn't have made it harder to keep his balance and if Bunny wouldn't have kicked the tree.

Fortunately, Aster catched him just before he was about to hit the ground, but that didn't mean he was less pissed.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because it was fun." mocked Aster before putting him down, completely forgetting the fact that his son had a broken leg.

Jack created a snowball and slammed it in Bunny's face as revenge as soon as his little fit touched the ground. Aster nearly fell on his butt in surprise.

"Tag! You're it! Can't catch me!" Jack yelled and took off running for his life.

"Frostbite!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

For someone with a broken leg, Aster had to admit, the ankle-biter could run. _Fast._

Jack actually managed to avoid being catched by his father who would have probably put him in bed again, and sprinted, occasionally jumping or flying a few meters.

Aster didn't want to admit it, but he was growing worried. When Jack started running, he looked alright, but now he started jumping and flying more and more and even a fool could see that his leg started to hurt.

Bunny was really surprised (and maybe a _little_ bit proud) that the kit could run so fast with an injury like that.

But the thought of Jack having _experience_ of running around with frozen broken bones truly scared him.

He probably would have thought about it more but in that moment, Jack tripped over a branch and his bad leg failed him, making him roll eight or twelve feet down hill until he entered in a bush, his staff flying in another direction.

"Jack!"

"Uf!"

Aster ran to the bush and as soon as he saw Jack's blue hoodie, put his hand in the bush and pulled the kid out, an odd whimper escaping the winter spirit's mouth making him stare in space and wander where the heck did that came from, while Bunny started fussing over him.

" _Are ya alright?!"_

"I'm _fine."_ Jack said annoyed, prying Aster's hands away, but fortunately, he didn't try to stand again.

Bunny wasn't sure if he should fell relieved or worried about this.

Either way, it was safe to say that he was _not_ amused.

"I'm seriously gonna ban ya from saying that thing ever again, Snowflake."

His child stuck his tongue at him, but the next time they locked eyes again, they both burst out laughing. Jack fell onto his back, deciding that maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad to stay here for a while.

_Rise of the Guardians_

Two or three hours later, both of them were staying under the same tree's shadow, Jack on his back on the grass next to Aster, who was leaning with his back on the tree, a paint-brush and an egg in his hands.

He was either listening or telling Jack a story so he didn't get to paint too many eggs, but he also didn't really care.

It started with a simple comment about North and his crazy ideas, then it continued with Bunny telling a story about another one of the old Cossack's ideas and somehow, after that they ended up telling each any stories they could remember like they do this every day.

"I don't even remember _why_ I started doing it!" Jack exclaimed. "I was six? – no seven – and for like two or three months I just _lied_ about everything. Like: I would be talking with someone and they would say 'Oh, my leg hurts!' and I would be like 'You leg hurts? I'm getting mine _amputated_ next week!' "he said laughing, Aster immediately after him.

"That's actually how my mother found out. She came to school one day and somebody was like: 'God, it's such a shame about Jackson's leg!' "

Bunny started to laugh harder, picturing Sara's expression while hearing that.

"So she – Hahah! – So she went home and she made me _purge_! I had to wrap myself in a blanket and go underneath my bed and I had to spill up all of my lies!" Jack said then started gesticulating, amusing Aster even more. " _I said I'm getting my leg amputated next week and that you're pregnant and I'm getting a horse for my birthday and- and I said I can fly and that I saw a ghost and an Italian kid gave me snowball-fight tips and-" he started laughing harder._

"Did ya even knew where Italia is?" asked Aster. "or that they don't get that much snow?"

"That's what my mother asked me and I said yes and I had to stay under my bed longer!"

"Did ya even _stayed_ there?" Bunny asked still laughing.

"I couldn't escape! She went and took a book and started to read!"

"When did she let ya out?"

"When my sister Emma came in and it was dark outside so when she saw where I was she started screaming at me to get out before the Boogieman came and steal me or something-"

Aster didn't really like how that sounded and he was pretty sure Sara didn't either.

Fortunately, Jack was obvious to his change of mood.

"-so I told her that there was no way he could get in here because with me and the blanket there was no space here for him to even crawl, but apparently, it was enough for her, so we ended up sleeping on the floor under the bed that night." Jack said remembering how scared his sister had been for him that day.

"And then for like- the next month or so I just _couldn't_ lie about anything! I would get anxious!" he finished his story making Aster laugh.

It was in that perfect moment that Bunny saw something that made him frown.

"Why do you have that?"

Jack looked down at what Aster was pointing, his smile faltering a little.

"Uh…"

Around his right knee was tied a black piece of cloth kinda like a bandage.

Aster's first instinct was to ask him if it was another injury that he may have missed, but then he remembered that Jack _always_ wears it. Bunny never questioned the kid choice of clothing before but now, for some unknown reason, he felt like he should know why that was there.

Jack had un unreadable expression on his face – the first Aster ever saw on him – but inside, he was on _mega-freak-out-red-alert._

There was _no way_ he was going to answer truthful to Aster's question.

Because that piece of clothing was a reminder of what truly happened in '68 with a reason…

 _ **I cannot believe you actually made me update so fast! I just wanted to give you an advertisement, THE DEAL CHANGES! If you guys want to know what truly happened in '68 (And I promise I'll make it GOOD) I want AT LEAST 20 coments!**_


	9. 1968

_If you weren't part of the Seasonal World, you couldn't possibly know_ how _exactly unexpected catastrophes are_ decided.

 _A seasonal's powers are linked with his\hers emotions, but if a few of them have a bad day it won't just create one._

 _And making one_ without _the Seasonal Council's approval is_ heavily punished _. No one is that stupid to cross the Council._

 _Here's how it works:_

 _A seasonal propose to the Council to do an earthquake this big there, for example. It doesn't matter that he\she is a Wind or a Water spirit._

 _The Council is formed by the four Head Seasonals (Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter) with two lieutenants each. The proposal is discussed and they vote._

 _Most of the times it's an unanimous vote, but there are some cases when it's a tie._

 _There_ has _to be a_ yes _or a_ no.

 _In the center of Mother Nature's Palace, a fight between the two representatives has to take place (one from the group that voted_ yes _and the other from the group that voted_ no).

 _No powers, no flying, no weapons, no tricks, and if you kill the other, you'll have to say sorry. The Council is just nice that way._

 _The fight is over when one of them surrenders or s unable to fight anymore._

 _Then, if the winner voted yes, he\she will decide_ who takes the blame _._

 _Since no one from the Spirits World knows this, if they heard, for example, 'Axel Fall is responsible for the earthquake from '45.', they won't question it (mainly because they won't get another answer). They will just hate him for it, even if he tried to_ stop _it._

FLASHBACK (1968 – end of March)

The Seasonal Council was meeting once again, everyone having heard about the new request.

It was a few days until the end of the first month of Spring and the request was a blizzard.

The Heads and Lieutenants of Summer and Autumn were there just to assist, the decision clearly in the hands of Winter and Spring.

Lady Spring and Old Man Winter (also known as Father Winter) stood on their respective thrones, face to face, their lieutenants on either side of them.

For Spring, the twins, Trent and May West, and for Winter, Kai Storm and Jack Frost.

"It's too late for a blizzard that big!" Jack protested. "The winter sprites are tired and it's nearly the middle of Spring! The Groundhog didn't see his shadow and it's _Easter!_ I vote no."

"You were always such a loser." said Kai. "I vote yes. Let's teach these idiotic mortals to never underestimate Winter!" he finished, smirking.

Jack wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

 _How dare he!_

There were children out there! Families that won't survive another blizzard and kids that needed the hope Easter brings! Sure, they couldn't see him, but they _didn't_ deserve this!

And Jack liked Easter. It made children happy and after everyone went to bed he would always find one or two eggs himself.

Everyone knew that Kai and Jack hated each other with all their power. True, they were both Winter lieutenants, but they are completely opposite sides of Winter.

The snow child was all about having fun, snowball fights and ice skating, while Kai just wanted power, to look strong and to trap everything he could under ice and snow.

The Titanic?

It was Kai's favourite idea.

There was _no way_ Jack was going to let Kai ruin _anything_ for the children.

May and Trent exchanged sinister smiles.

"We vote yes." they both said at the same time.

Most seasonals would have expected this.

Everyone in the room already _knew_ they would say yes.

That's what they always want: To show everyone that Winter is bad and kills everything.

Lady Spring didn't even blinked at them differently.

"My sprites worked really hard this year. I vote no."

At this point everything depended on Old man Winter.

Three _yes_ and two _no._

If he would have said yes, there would have been no chance in stopping the blizzard from happening.

"No."

Everyone instantly moved from the center of the room, outside the ring's space.

The rules stated that the Head Seasonals weren't allowed to fight, so the only one that could to stop the blizzard from happening was Jack.

It was no surprise for anyone that Kai was the one that he had to beat for that.

Contrary to what most seasonals believed that day, Jack wasn't scared. Not at all.

He learnt a few types of martial arts over the years and Father Winter taught Jack and Kai the same. Kai knew his weaknesses, but Jack knew his, too.

He wasn't going to let the children down.

He was ready.

He had to be.

But he didn't see the sinister smile across Kai's smug face.

Their match was about to begin.

A Kai walked over to the mat, Jack felt a hand on his forearm. He turned and saw Old Mann Winter's worried face.

"Be careful, Jack. I think Kai may try something today."

The winter child smiled at him.

"I will be fine. I promise." He said and walked over to the mat, approaching Kai, ready for the big fight.

Kai immediately swung a punch at his head but Jack was much quicker than everyone expected. He stepped out of the way.

Since the winter child was really small compared to Kai, when Storm swung, he had to do it really down, so when he missed, he nearly fell in his nose.

Jack acted quickly and took advantage to that. He caught his arm and judo-flipped him with all his strange out of the ring.

The crowd was speechless at first.

This was the quickest fight they had ever seen.

And the Frost child was half as tall, as young, as strong and as experienced as Kai.

They started cheering but soon stopped as a few started to protest – _Go figure!_

The rest of the Council had to give Jack only a half-win, so he got to decide if there will be a rematch or the blizzard will happen, only it will be half as strong.

Jack sighed. So much for the _fair_ Council.

"All or nothing, then."

The crowd cheered and the fight began again, Kai looking murderous. Only this time, it didn't ended up the same way…

Jack doesn't even remember what exactly happened next.

Kai and him circled each other on the mat, waiting for the other to make his first move. Kai moved closer kicking high at Frost with his left foot. Jack blocked the kick with his arm. He knew this was going to be a harder fight.

He remembers dodging, jumping and punching back, and the crowd's _ohh's_ and _ahh's_ as he and Kai fought hard and fast, neither of them planning to surrender.

They Kai threw an illegal punch, freezing solid his fist and kicking Jack really hard in his right knee.

The rest was a blur for the Winter child. The pain was unbearable, making it hard to focus.

"Get up, punk!" yelled Kai, ready to punch him again, but Father Winter rushed and pushed him out of the ring, then went to help Jack.

Jack cried out in pain. He couldn't get up. His members weren't listening to him and his right leg totally hated him.

A few minutes later, he blacked out.

Jack woke up four days later in the infirmary. Exactly one day after Easter.

Because he blacked out and Kai cheated, it remained two _yes_ and two _no,_ but the rules clearly stated that Lady Spring and Old Man Winter couldn't fight so Kai won.

Jack failed.

And the Blizzard of '68 happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

The others told him that it was a miracle he could still use his right leg. But his knee still hurts him even now from time to time.

The black piece of cloth he tied around it was acting like a bandage, just not as obvious as one. It was part of Jack's black belt. The next few years, he didn't fight as much as he used to, so he never really had any other use of it.

That was the only injury Jack ever had that couldn't fully heal with ice and snow.

Jack was fine now. Even if he could _only_ walk without that thing tied around his knee.

It was also a reminder.

What happened in '68 really _was_ an accident.

A few spring sprites started calling it _his_ accident. _His fault._

He didn't try to correct them.

If he would have been more careful, more fast. If he would have listened to Old Man Winter when he tried to warn him, or at least if he would have just said _no_ to the second fight, it would have been better.

Jack couldn't tell Aster _that._ He didn't even want to remember it.

And he also didn't know if Bunny would believe him over the spring sprites…

 _ **Here ya go, my Snowflakes. Trust me that I know it's**_ far _**from greate, but I still hope you liked it.**_

 _ **I'll probably give you human-form-Aster in the next chapter, so don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Oh, and before I forget, I want you to know that when I said I'm going to do Pooka-Jack I was serious, but I am even**_ more _**serious when I say that it's going to be in Chapter 20 or 30 so please take it easy with the whole idea. I know what I'm going to do next, and I plan on more father\son parts but it takes**_ time _**to make it alright. I want Jack to now the truth first and I don't want to rush my story.**_

 _ **Be patient ok, mate?**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	10. Not Jacob

Somewhere in the dark, a figure smirked as Nightmares were running around him.

"So Bunny and Frost are family, eh?" he smiled evilly. "Interesting…"

Pitch Black, also known as the Nightmare King, had already found out thanks to the little fearling that was spying at North's cottage.

"Poor little Jack." He sneered. "Daddy Bunnymund hasn't told him yet…"

He smirked.

"But I will."

His laughter echoed in the whole cavern.

_Rise of the Guargians_

Aster looked at him questionably while he tried to slow down his too fast beating heart.

Now…, the Winter child learned over the years that he had the most rotten luck possible, so when a portal opened out of nowhere and sucked them in, he knew it wasn't luck. It was a _miracle._

Even when they were thrown on the hard floor and his bad knee protested, nearly making him see stars from the pain, Jack still counted this as one of _the-most-fortunate-events-that-ever-happened-to-him_.

As he and Bunny sat up winching and groaning, North approached them with his jolly smile, ignoring their pain.

"So? How was vhe Warren? Any interesting news?"

"What?" Jack asked confused, his right leg throwing him off a little.

Honestly, the poor child was just glad the fall seemed to have made Bunny forget his question.

Aster's eyes widened and from his place behind Jack, he furiously shook his head, hopping the Jolly old man took message.

North did and while the winter child wasn't looking, he sent a look full of disbelief at his friend.

Meanwhile, Jack looked around and noticed that they were at the Tooth palace, six or seven floors under the place where Tooth and her followers collect the coins and bring the teeth. _**(AN: Under the part of the Palace that is shown in the movie.)**_

"Where's Axel?" asked Jack, interrupting their silent argument.

"In vhe third room, one floor up with Tooth-"

Jack flew to check on his friend without another world.

Five seconds later, he saw Axel and Tooth talking on the balcony.

The fall sprite saw him first.

"Hey, little dude!"

"Jack!"

Tooth flew and hugged the child, without giving him time to respond.

Axel saw Jack leaning a little more than usual on his staff and knew instantly that his knee was hurting him again.

"How are you?"

' _How is the pain?'_

"I'm fine." said Jack with a small smile.

' _Bearable.'_

Axel gave him a look when Tooth was distracted with one of her fairies.

' _Bearable – Normal\Human bearable or Jack bearable?'_

Jack didn't look at him.

' _Let's say bearable.'_

Fortunately, Axel knew he didn't want to worry anyone else anymore, so he closed the topic for now.

"Alright, then. So, I'll see you later then. Next week in the Seasonal World for that thing right?" he asked Jack.

"Of course." He answered and they fist bumped.

"You can always stay longer." Tooth tried to assure him, but he just shook his head.

"Just because it's Summer doesn't mean I don't have work to do, but thanks for the offer. It really means a lot. See ya later, little dude!" Axel yelled and jumped into the air, the Wind carrying him away.

Tooth then turned to Jack smiling with excitement.

"Sooo, how was with Aster? Anything interesting?"

"Hm? Oh. Ahh… It was nice. How was with Axel?"

Tooth's smile faltered a little, understanding the situation, but she quickly composed herself.

"And where's Sandy?"

"He had to do his rounds, but he should be back in an hour or two." answered Tooth.

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but a voice that he dreaded to hear cut him off, making him widen his eyes.

" _Then it looks like we have some time to talk."_

Tooth's eyes widened, too, recognizing the voice, and she opened her mouth to yell something, but before she could, a fearling knocked her hard making her hit the wall and fall unconscious.

"Tooth!" Jack cried in horror before he turned and glared at Pitch, who just emerged from a shadow. "You bastard!"

He tried to fly, but after his feet left the ground, four roped of nightmare sand came and started to tie themselves around his small body.

Before he knew it, his staff had fallen from his hand and he was now tied up really tight, the ropes pulling him up until he was face to face with Pitch.

Jack started struggling but it was no use. Pitch made a motion with his hand and the sand ropes tightened even more, making him cry out in pain.

"My, you have such a dirty mouth, little one." Pitch sneered. "Had your daddy never washed your mouth with a soup before? Poor parenting I say."

 _How dare he!_

"Hey! My father is dead for a long time! Don't you dare ever talk to him that way!"

Pitch let out a huge breath, a smile forming on his face.

"Not that father Jack…"

"Wha- What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"Jacob was never your father… Your real father is-"

Before Pitch could say another world, a boomerang hit him straight in the face, making him lose concentration over everything, including the sand holding Jack up.

_Rise of the Guardians_

"Ow!" Aster yelped as North hit him in the head with his sack. "What was that for, mate?

"You should have just told him."

"I know – I know!" he exclaimed as he watched North put his head in the sack, looking for something. "It just – never came into the conversation! How could I have-"

He stopped when he saw North rolling his eyes at him.

"Oi! Stop looking at me like that, mate!" he sighed. "It's just… It's really hard and I have no idea what to do…"

"Aha!" exclaimed North, finally finding what he was looking for.

He took out a dark blue bottle and held it up proudly for his friend to see.

Bunny's eyes widened.

' _didn't I put that on one of the shelves from_ my _library 300 years ago when Sara-'_

Aster swallowed a lump forming. He really missed that girl.

"What are ya doing with-"

Poof!

"Crikey! That hurt! What the heck North!" he yelled, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of himself in one of the Tooth Palace's windows.

Blueish-silver hair, black trousers, fur coat with a strap for his googies and forest green eyes.

"North…" Aster stuttered. "Did ya turned me in my human-form again? Why would you do that for?!"

"Now you cannot use your _'we're different species'_ excuse anymore!" he exclaimed happily, then looked at him closely. "You know… You do have a slight resemblance with your boy… maybe vhe hairstyle covered it…"

North moved his hand and made his hair stand more like Jack's. Aster's hair switched back to the way it was after a few second, but boy were those seconds memorable.

"HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN IT BEFORE?! I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL SARA'S!" Aster screamed as he hit himself several times.

Jack really _did_ took after him. It was the hair's fault!

"I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS!" North yelled.

Aster suddenly stopped and his eyes widened even more.

"North!" he yelled. "I heard Jack screamed for Tooth!"

"Let's go, then!" The old Cossack yelled and took off running.

Both of them rushed in that direction, Aster running faster after he heard Jack cry out in pain.

Then he heard the voice and the sentence that he feared to hear.

"Jacob was never your father…"

No! Pitch can't! Not yet. Not now!

Aster whipped his boomerang out and threw it with all his force, knocking Pitch before he could say anything more.

He ran and catched Jack, who looked to be in shock, which freaked him out a little.

_Rise of the Guardians_

Jack couldn't believe his ears.

Jacob wasn't his father? _Lies!_ Pitch always lies!

But then…

" _Have you ever look at this boy? He is clearly not his!" he heard a neighbor gossip once._

" _He must be adopted…" he saw a messenger murmur as he handed some letters to a man._

" _Poor child, his real father left him…" a teacher said._

" _You do not belong in this family!" his grandmother once declared before Jacob came to get him._

Jack grabbed his head as he tried to get his memories out.

LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES!

"Jack!" Aster then shook his shoulders to make the child look at him. "Snap out of it, will ya?! Oi!"

"Bunny?..." Jack whispered and looked at Aster. "You're-"

"Long story. I'll tell ya after we'll get ya and Tooth out of here." He said as gently as he could.

"Pitch… said… Jacob… He lied, right?" Jack said and looked at Bunny pleadingly.

Aster looked at North you motioned for him to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry… He did say the truth…" Aster said apologetically.

Jack stared into space. So it was true…

 _So I really am a bastard child no matter what mom or dad said…_

"Quit acting like a baby!" Aster angrily glared at him like he read his mind.

Jack looked at him surprised.

"So what if ya weren't his child?! Be thankful that he cared about ya!"

' _When I wasn't there for ya.'_

"But-"

"Stop putting yourself down, Jackson!"

Aster then flinched as he realized how he had gotten carried away. Before he could even think about uttering an apology, _Jack_ _hugged him_.

"Thanks, Bunny." he said while Aster in turn had a minor heart attack. "I really needed that."

 _ **Hey, my Snowflakes!**_

 _ **This is the new chapter and I hope you all liked it. I loved you're reviews and they are a great motivation so DON'T STOP. I'll try to update tomorrow or on Wednesday but no promises.**_

 ** _I think it's time for Jack to finally found out the truth._**

 ** _Next chapter._**

 ** _Who agrees with me?_**

 ** _Frostbite out_**


	11. The truth hurts

After Pitch retreated into a shadow, Sandy appeared and carried Tooth with his sand to the sleight.

Jack finally came back to normal, looking more aware of where he was now.

Then, he decided to scare Aster again, by frowning at him after he looked at him close, making Bunny panic and believe that he found out.

"How can you be _twice_ as tall as me, in _two_ forms?!" the winter child finally exclaimed, making Aster sigh, relieved. "It's not fair!" he said and the others laughed.

Five minutes later, while flying the long way to the Pole because North forgot his snow-globe, Bunny somehow realized in his fright that he could have taken the tunnels.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked, bored to death.

"No." Aster answered, not wanting to think about how long he has to stay in North's flying death trap.

"Are WE there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

" _No."_

"Or now?

"No!"

"Are we th-"

"One more time, Jack, and I swear ya're gr-dead!" Aster exclaimed and bit his tongue, after nearly saying _'grounded'._

Is this what people call 'parental instincts'?!

Jack, being as obvious as ever, just pouted and childishly commented on how unfair Bunny was.

Now that it was quiet, a new thought struck Aster.

If he was the father, what other traits did Jack got from him? It seems like he's stubbornness, speed, stamina and it was pretty obvious that his kit _did_ take it after him in facial features. He had Sara's hair and her smile and her joking\childish\playful nature that he loved so much at her.

 _Dear God, how could he not seen it before?!_

_Rise of the Guardians_

 _ **Five days later at the Pole:**_

"He hugged me, ya know…" Aster said as he still remembers very clearly that moment. "I mean he bloody hugged me and… Why am I so happy, North?" he asked his old friend and rival.

North laughed warmly at his fellow Guardian.

"Well he's your boy, of course you should be happy!" he paused and looked at Aster. "You already told him, right."

"Well…"

" _Aster…_ " warned North, glaring at him and stomping his foot on the floor. "Tell him for Mim's sake, you stupid rabbit!"

"Oi!" Aster yelled. "The ankle-biter won't believe me, mate. Plus, he's too broken right now after learning that Jacob isn't his father! The last thing Frostbite needs right now it's a rabbit-"

"But you are human, no?-"

"Who he argues with constantly and has never been there for him!" Aster exclaimed and fell back in his chair. "It's just- It's so difficult, North…" he breathed out.

North placed a warm hand on his shoulder and then sat down next to him.

"Still… If you keep it too long… Jack will find out eventually and then he'll get mad at you for not telling him."

"I know, mate…" Aster whispered. "But I-I don't know how to do it…"

North suddenly gave him a pat on the shoulder so powerful that nearly threw Bunny on the floor.

"You are vhe Guardian of Hope! Have faith and there will always be a gold lining!"

Aster frowned.

"Umm… don't ya mean silver?"

"Bah! Silver, copper, gold, what's vhe difference?"

Aster put his hand on his face.

"A lot, North… a lot. Get your Geology right, mate."

"That could wait! You on vhe other hand, have to tell Jack vhe truth _now._ He's going in the Seasonal world in a few hours so-"

"Exactly!" Aster exclaimed. "This is not the kind of conversation ya finish in just a few hours… I'll tell him when he returns…"

"North gave him a look.

"I promise!" finished the Guardian of Hope.

_Rise of the Guardians_

Jack walked down the halls towards North's office, looking for the two Guardians to say goodbye.

Originally, he was going to leave in a few hours, but the whole Seasonal problem bugged him all week.

What the legends from the Spirits World didn't know was that more than 73% of the seasonals _died_ before they became immortal. That means that they got their powers and their life at the same time, those two becoming tangled together.

Now, the ting that assures the seasonals's powers is a really big crystal named _'The Nature's Heart'_ , which is hidden in a cave, behind a waterfall.

No one besides the seasonals knew where is it, or even what is it.

Or, at least…

…That's what everybody thought…

A few months ago, _'Someone'_ came, fought the guards and stole a little piece of The Heart.

Even if it was small, it's absence made the crystal's magic disappear more and more each day, making the seasonals more vulnerable than ever.

Last time he was with Axel in that mission, they finally discovered where _'Someone'_ hid the piece. The fall sprite was then assigned by the Council to retrieve it with Mira's (a summer sprite's) help.

He was going to meet with them somewhere in Miami to help them in case they got attacked on their way to the cave.

If they didn't place the piece of the crystal back in time…

Jack shook his head. The last thing he needed right now were negative thoughts.

"North? Bunny?" he asked, opening the door.

No one.

Jack was preparing to leave when he saw a few pages laying on the desk. He frowned and walked curiously towards them. The only papers North ever had on his desk were toy plans, but they were bigger than these.

Jack took the first one he saw and started to read, frowning even more when he saw his _mother's_ name on top of it.

 _Sara (Roger) Overland_

 _Children:_

 _Emma Overland - Father: Jacob Overland_

 _Jackson Overland (Jack Frost) - Father: E. Aster Bunnymund_

* * *

He dropped the paper staring wide eyed at it like it burned him.

Was this a joke?! Him related with Aster? It's a joke, right?! It couldn't be- Not-

"It can't be… North!" Jack yelled before bolting out the door to fide the Russian warrior.

North immediately ran towards him with Bunny, when he heard the child's call.

Jack looked as pale as death when the three of them bumped into each other. Aster made a move to approach and comfort him when Jack suddenly lost his freaked-out look and started to glare at him with all his power.

"Wha-"

"You jerk!" he yelled. "Why did you?! Why did you keep it from me?! _Hmm?!_ Tell me!" Jack demanded, angry at the still human-form Guardian of Hope.

"I don't know what are ya talking about!" Aster yelled confused.

"Yes you _do!_ You and the other know what I'm talking about! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME _YOU_ WERE MY FATHER?! Is that what Pitch was going to say to me back then?! Is that why you threw your boomerang or why you shutter around me!? TELL ME!" Jack yelled in anger. Three _hundred_ years with no family whatsoever wasn't as easy as most people thought, and _now_ he finds out that his father his father was there all the time?! And had kept it all hidden from him?!

Aster paled.

How did he found out? He wasn't ready for him to know it! Darn it!

"Jack, kit, please let me expla-"

"SHUT UP! Stop saying more excuses!" Jack yelled. "When were you going to tell me? Huh?! Or were you even going to tell me _at all?!_ "

"Of course I-"

"Are you really treating me as if I'm that irresponsible?! Like I'm a little child who doesn't understand things?! Thank Manny I found out in North's office or else I would have never known!"

"Because you are a child!" Aster yelled, frustrated. "I knew this would have happened and that's why I waited! I did it so ya'll be comfy around me, especially after ya learned that Jacob isn't your father, so it would have been better when I would tell ya! I'm doing what's the best for ya!"

"Best?! This is the best?!"

"It was until _you_ –" Aster said and pointed at Jack. "- decided to act like a spoiled child and enter people's property without permission, like ya actually know something about the harshness of the adult world."

Jack huffed incredulously.

"Oh, so I _died_ saving my sister when I wasn't even ten, I've lived _300 years_ without _any_ memory from before I drowned in that frozen lake, got blamed for doing blizzards I tried to _stop,_ I _still_ risk my life dealing with problems in the Seasonal world, and somehow _**I**_ don't know the harshness of the adult world?! You know what? Forget it! Just leave me alone!" yelled Jack and without a warning, flew away leaving his stunt and horrified father with the Guardian of Wander.

Jack closed his eyes as tears were flowing down his face, while he was flying as fast as he could to Miami.

He missed his simple mortal life. No Guardians or magic or evil people that try to kill him.

Is that really too much to ask?!

* * *

 _ **Hi, my Snowflakes! I hope you liked the new chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think and continue to review!**_

 _ **BTW Do you want me to give more details about the Seasonal World or should I keep it as simple as possible and just threw vague things about what's there, how does it work, what's happening etc. etc….**_

 _ **See ya soon, mates!**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	12. Why did he do it?

Aster was horrified when Jack told him that he died.

His kit… died?! And had to endure all that?!

"Bloody hell!" Aster yelled. "If only I have stayed! If only I married Sara and raised Jack, then none of this would have-"

" _Rimski Korsakov!"_ North snapped. "You can't change vhe past! Haven't you been listening?! Even if you would have stayed, Jack would still have been chosen Guardian. It's his destiny!"

"He _died_ , North! My son _died_ and he had to live like that! How do you think I fell?!"

"I know old friend, but that doesn't give you permission to act like vhe child instead of vhe parent! Go and comfort him instead of putting the blame on him you idiot!"

Aster froze when North said that. He's right. Here he was blowing steam while somewhere his kit was hurt and needed him. He knows he failed a lot and yet he keeps making more mistakes.

"Ya're right…" Aster lifted his head to look at his friend. "Thanks, mate." He sighed. "I have to fix this."

' _Sara I promise to take care of Jack…'_

* * *

Jack was absolutely _furious!_ Who does Aster think he is?! How dare he keep the truth from him! It wasn't fair! He had been alone for _300 years_ and _now_ he finds out that not only Jacob-his _father_ and his mother lied to him about his parentage, but his dad- _Aster_ was his father and he knew it and kept it from him!

The winter child frowned.

Did Bunny _actually_ knew from the first place or did he found out somehow? Aster and the others started acting really weird after he returned at the Pole with Axel. At the time Jack just assumed they were just concerned about his injuries and his work in the Seasonal World.

But how could they found out th-Of course! _The archives!_

Last week after he came with Axel, he asked Sandy what have they been doing and he said they had to see something in the archives. Normally, Jack would have asked more, but Sandy started making more complicated symbols faster, increasing his headache, so he dropped the topic.

"AAARGH!" Jack growled at himself. "How could I've been so stupid?!"

As he continued to scold himself as he flied, many questions appeared in him mind.

How did his parents met? Why wasn't he or Aster been told of this by his mother? And why…

Why did Aster leave his mother?...

Tears formed in his icy blue eyes. Did Aster left because he chose his job over his own lover and unknown child? Was it because of _him?_ Then…

Would he choose his job as a Guardian over his own son?

"I-I wouldn't be surprised if he does…" he muttered. "I did give him a list of reasons why he should hate me… And the Spring sprites would probably approve it also…"

He wiped his tears away as he continued to fly.

Jack looked at the staff in his hands, trying to think about anything else. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he opened his eyes again, his staff was gone and a tattoo with it appeared on his right wrist.

It was a little useful trick he learned about 30 years ago. He could feel the power from 'the Nature's Heat' getting weaker with each passing hour, his own strength starting to fail him. Jack didn't want to get ambushed now and risk not being powerful enough and losing his staff of getting blackmailed for it.

When it was in this form, he could still fly and do his magic, but it was really uncomfortable and it always threw him a little off balance, so he didn't use it that often.

He sighed and continued to fly.

Flying was relaxing and it was always a great way to clear his mind.

Or it would have been if he wouldn't have found himself _falling_ from the sky towards some tall trees from a forest.

* * *

 _ **Three days later:**_

Aster was drowning with worry.

They had all looked _everywhere_ and hadn't even seen Jack's frost.

Jamie and his friends told them that they hadn't seen Jack since before he flew to the Pole.

Tooth's fairies were looking for the kit while doing their rounds and found nothing.

The Big Four tried to talk to at least one seasonal and found _none._ How was it possible to find _none?!_

Sandy thought that maybe this had something to do with the 'Seasonal problem' Jack mentioned, but that didn't really improved their moods.

Aster was now looking in Burgess for the third time today, when he saw the Northern Lights. He widened his eyes and rushed through a tunnel, hoping with all his power that Jack finally came back.

"Did the ankle-biter came back?" Aster asked breathless when he entered the Globe Room.

"No." said North softly, crushing his hopes.

Bunny looked around the room. North, Tooth, Sandy, two kids and Mira Flame.

He frowned and looked at North for explanation. This better be good or he'll kick the old Cossack in the head with his boomerang for stopping him from looking for Jack.

North looked at him, his expression serious.

"You'll want to hear this."

 _ **Here it is, my Snowflakes.**_

 _ **This chapter was a little shorter than the others, I admit, but I wanted to update and I didn't have time to write more. I promise you'll like where this story is going.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out.**_


	13. Twins and deadlines

"Where's Jack?" Aster demanded.

Mira rolled her eyes, she must have been asked this a couple of times already.

"For the _third time_ -" she said exasperated. "I really _can't_ tell you! The rules-"

"Then what the heck are ya even doing here?!" Aster scoffed and made a tunnel, ready to jump and continue his search for Jack.

Mira sighed.

"I need a… a favor."

Bunny snorted.

"So ya can't tell us a place but ya expect a _favor_? Forget it, sheila."

Aster tried to jump into the tunnel, but North catched him just in time.

"Hey! Let go, mate! What's gotten into ya?!"

"Mira wants us to look after vhe little ones-" he said and gestured to the twins, Connor and Anna. "-give her a snow-globe and let _her_ go and help Jack from vhe Seasonal problem."

Aster opened his mouth to protest, grabbing his boomerang, but North stepped in front of him.

"Mira, vhe children can stay here, but my snow-globes cannot transport you to a place where I haven't been before, unless you take the sleight."

Bunny frowned. That wasn't true… If you knew the name of the place you could easily- _Ohh…_

He really had to hand it to North. That Toy-maker really has amazing ideas once in a while.

Mira looked truly torn. Whatever was this Seasonal problem, it must be a big thing.

"Please." Said Tooth. "We're really worried about Jack… He said he was going to meet with you and Axel, so you have to know something."

Connor and Anna exchanged looks, the seven-year-olds being ignored by the grown-ups.

"I _can't_." Mira said, shaking her head.

"We can tell you." Announced Connor, winning the attention from everyone from the room.

The Guardians looked at them beaming, while Mira looked horrified.

"You can't just-"

"Jack saved our lives." argued Anna. "We own him this."

"If the Council fin-"

"Me and my sister got separated from our parents when they went into the Seasonal World. Our powers weren't working and we couldn't fly. A girl- Lia found us into the woods. Jack, Axel and Mira came half an hour later. Axel said something about a cave and a deadline." Connor started explaining and his sister continued.

"Then a-a _thing_ attacked us. He called himself Keyden and-"

"He had claws and fangs and he was growling at us like a wolf!" Connor interrupted excited.

"Jack and Axel tried to draw him away, but he came after me and my brother."

"Jack pushed us out of the way and Keyden took him!"

" _What?!"_

"Axel and Lia went after them. They put Mira in charge of getting us to safety."

"They think Jack is in _big_ trouble. They went south."

"They couldn't fly either."

" _None_ of the seasonals can fly."

"They said Mira knows where they're going." The twins finished.

Aster glared at the summer sprite.

" _Where are they_?" he growled.

Mira sighed, defeated.

"In the place I swore to never come back. Let's go to the sleight."

* * *

"I don't like this." Lia announced.

"I know."

"The gods from every mythology usually steer clear from the seasonals. And even when they don't, it's never about an alliance or war or anything like that. This could end really bad. If Set is involved and Artemis was really captured… We have to save Jack _now."_

"Like we weren't running out of time already." groaned Axel. "I can feel it. I have maybe a few minutes after sunrise, _if I'm lucky._ Jack is older. He's not going to see the next sunrise."

And in that happy note, the two seasonals continued walking up the mauntain.

* * *

Aster always thought that North was actually the one that flies the slight the worst.

How _wrong_ he was.

"Slower! _Slower!_ GO SLOWER DAMN IT!"

Mira had absolutely no mercy whatsoever for any of them.

For the first time ever, Bunny wasn't the only one holding for his dear life while on the sleight.

After all of them climbed into the sleight, the summer sprite took the reins from a protesting North, mumbled something to the snow-globe and rushed through the portal like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't explained anything and the Guardians were too terrified to ask, much less _demand_ answers.

When Mira started doing ridiculously dangerous slaloms threw the trees and rocks of a really tall mountain, Aster closed his eyes, trying to think of something – _anything_ – to distract him from his imminent death.

Nothing worked.

Damn it.

* * *

 _ **Alright. I**_ **swear** _**the next chapter will be longer and hopefully less confusing. I just got a lot of work to do these days.**_

 _ **Also, I'll remind you that this story is also on wattpad, for those of you who want to see images with adorable little Jack.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Goodbye for now, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	14. Finding Jack and new problems

_**Here it is, my Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Really sorry about the long wait. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

The four Guardians landed _(*cough*_ crashed _*chough*)_ right in front of the two Autumn seasonals, making Axel yelp and jump into Lia's arms, startled.

The girl looked at him in disbelief then dropped him.

"Au!"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded.

The Guardians weren't sure if she was talking to them or Mira.

"Why _would_ you bring them here?" she continued.

"Look, sheila-" Aster snapped. "-I don't know what your problem is, and I don't care. We just want to find Jack."

"You have _no idea_ what is happening!"

"Then stop screaming and explain, ya-"

"Mira didn't have time to explain to us what this is all about. Please. We just want to save Jack." Tooth explained.

Lia glared at all of them, then huffed and continued to walk up the mountain, everybody else after her.

"'The Nature's Heart' is the crystal that gives the seasonals their power. A few months ago, someone stole a part of it, making it's power- _our_ powers disappear slowly. Right now, we can't even fly, much less make it rain or snow or anything else. If we can't put the piece back where it belongs until tomorrow, there will be consequences for _everyone_ on this planet. Even if we _do_ make earthquakes and blizzards and forest fires, we always make sure to keep a certain distance between them. Without our powers, _nothing_ stops them from appearing all at the same time."

Lia sighed and looked at them nearly pleading them to interrupt her. No one did.

She looked down.

"The one that stole the piece made alliances with giants, demons and monsters from different mythologies, which complicates things."

"A lot of spirits have been already kidnapped and killed, even some gods, so maybe you shouldn't keep that much hope for that winter child." Mira said, shocking the Guardians and making Aster prepare to murder her.

"He wouldn't kill Jack." Lia said, more for herself. "Even now… he _won't_."

Axel looked away and the Guardians could see that he wanted to argue about the last statement.

"And I saw it. If my vision was correct-"

She stopped talking, like she just realised what she said, and when she didn't continue, Axel took the lead.

"On top of the mountain is the shorter trip to the cave where the crystal is… It's also the place where the greek titan Atlas holds the sky. We are expecting a fight so-"

"Where he used to hold the sky." Mira choked and everybody looked up.

In front of them, a few meters away, a brown-haired girl was holding up the sky.

All of them knew her. She had a very powerful aura around her, intense silver eyes and from the cuts on her arms and legs bleed ichor, the god's blood.

Artemis.

The Guardians have never seen a goddes in so much pain before. Sweat dropped of her chin. She was bleeding and it was obviously that the sky was crushing her. The Big Four had heard about the weight of the sky as being impossible to hold, but they never imagined even gods have problems holding it. And even they knew that once you took the sky, you couldn't just drop it and walk away.

Mira burst into tears. Not long after she died and became a spirit Artemis found her scared and alone into a forest. She let her stay with her and her Hunters for the first 50 years of her life. Even if now Mira barely saw them once or twice a year, Artemis and her followers were still her family.

The summer sprite ran up to the goddes, despite her protests and orders to run, and tried to rip her chains from the ground, but without success.

"Oh, how touching." Said a cold voice, making Mira's face even paler.

"No…" she mumbled.

They turned and saw Atlas in all his glory, and next to him a boy, 19 or 20 years old, a Wind spirit by the looks of it, who was holding a struggling _Jack._

"Jack!" Tooth gasped.

She would have flown to him, but the boy drew his sword and pointed it under Jack's chin, making everybody stop moving.

The Guardians were horrified.

Almost half of Jack's hair was black and he was bleeding from various cuts and bruises – worse than the ones he had several weeks ago when he collapsed threw the window with Axel.

He looked like he couldn't even stand on his own, the boy and his sword keeping him up, but the Guardians didn't know if it was because he was tired or hurt. Could have been both…

He had tear stains on his cheeks, his hand were tied behind his back and a cloth around his mouth, stopping him from talking.

" _Finn."_ Lia snarled, looking heartbroken. "Let him go."

"This is Atlas decision, Lia." the boy – _Finn_ – answered. But it's nice to see you again."

Lia growled.

Atlas sniggered. " So much for old friends. I guess Finn was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong." Finn said. He looked strained, like he was going to be force to jump off a cliff if Lia didn't go along with his plans. "Lia, you still can join us. Just give us the piece back."

If Lia didn't look heartbroken then, she definitely looked now.

"Finn… What happened with you?" she cracked.

"The Seasonal World _never_ helped us! The Spirits World even less! Don't you remember how many times we cursed them? All of them? They stopped us from finding peace. They have no right to rule the World!"

Lia shook her head, her jaw clenched.

"Free Jack. Let him go."

"If you join me, we can be together again. All three of us. Please, Lia."

"Lia, don't." Mira warned.

"Lia." Axel said. "No."

Lia's face was unreadable. In this situation, it was a bad sign. Finn was obviously trying to make her do something she wasn't supposed to do and he wasn't exactly losing. The Guardians didn't know what happened between them. When they first met Lia, half an hour ago. She was listening only to her own ideas, being independent and snappish and rude. And here she was, nearly breaking down crying.

She looked at Finn, clearly angry.

"You are not Finn. You are not my friend anymore."

The Wind spirit sighed and tried to say more, but Aster had enough.

"Ya're the one that stole the piece, aren't ya." He accused.

Atlas smirked.

"Oh, I see you're finally starting to piece thing together. I'm sorry, Guardians, but this is not your battle right now. Don't worry, I'll let you see how I'll kill them."


	15. Lia vs Finn

Before anyone could react, the titan made a sign with his hand and the Guardians disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?!" Aster asked looking around.

They didn't even move from their spot so why did everybody else look so startled.

Sandy started making more symbols above his head and North started to read.

"It's an old black spell. We're like ghosts to them. They can't see, hear or see us. It doesn't matter if they believe in us."

"How long are we going to stay like this?" asked Tooth. "They need us _now_." She said looking at the scene before them in worry.

Sandy shrugged.

"Great." Aster mumbled.

After seeing the Guardians disappearing before his eyes, Jack turned to glare at Atlas, struggling harder in Finn's grip and mumbling some incoherent thing that had an universal meaning.

The titan just laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. They are still here, but I couldn't possibly let them interfere with my plans. I'll kill them later, I promise." He said smirking.

Lia caught Jack's eye and he motioned with his head at Finn, but no one understood what he was trying to say.

"He held the sky in my vision." Lia mumbled for herself, but Axel and The Guardians still heard her. "His hair… the weight should have killed him…"

"Now…" Atlas said, examining each of them. "Who should we kill first? Hmm? Any volunteers?"

The two Fall seasonals and Mira made eye contact.

"Now." Lia said and all three of them charged.

Mira and Axel went for Atlas.

Lia suddenly jumped in front of Jack and Finn, swinging her long staff at Finn's head, making him rise his sword to block the attack, also losing his grip on the winter child who was thrown on the ground.

For the Guardians, including Jack who was still tied up, the whole thing was horrible. Being in the middle of the battle and not being able to fight or help in any way.

The Big Four moved in front of Jack and tried to untie his hands, but they couldn't touch him.

They were useless.

Lia's staff and Finn's sword flashed with power every time they smashed against each other. Both of them fighting wild, trying to disarm the other.

Jack suddenly yelped through the cloth, making the Guardians turn.

Atlas finally got a good hit at Axel, making him fly at least 20 meters, then crash on the ground at the feet of the Artemis.

Jack started struggling harder to free his hands, but then he saw something that would have made his jaw drop if it wasn't tied up.

Axel took the sky.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was true. Axel was holding the sky.

And he wasn't doing well.

Sweat rolled down his forehead like someone above him was wringing a washcloth and his knees were shaking really bad.

Jack didn't remember much from _his_ time holding the sky, but he still knew that with him it hadn't been that bad… Ok, maybe until the sixth hour, but when he started it was really bad, but not _that_ bad.

He wanted to somehow free himself and rush to help him, but he needed more time.

Jack, at first, had only concentrated on how Axel was doing, but when he saw Artemis, he realized how smart that move had really been.

Mira was fighting Atlas and losing. With one great blow, the titan send the summer sprite flying threw the air and Jack turned his head away before she landed, trying to concentrate on freeing himself. That definitely did not look good, but he couldn'd really do anything right now.

Artemis took it from there.

She was whirling and dodging, slashing at the titan with her knives, occasionally changing in an animal and scratching or biting him.

Jack was nearly done freeing his hands. He was so close.

He turned his focus back to the fight between Finn and Lia, never stopping his work.

She had finally won, but that was no surprise. Finn was really strong and really skilled. Jack knew that.

But even now, when they were in opposite teams and not just sparring for fun, Finn still couldn't beat her.

Lia's staff was at his throat. His face was pale and bids of sweat rolled down his face.

Jack finally freed his hands. He ripped the cloth around his mouth, surprising the Guardians who tried to help him, but they still passed right through him. He tried to run towards the two of them, but tripped after the fourth step, his bad leg protesting.

He could never kill Finn. The Wind spirit broke his promise, kidnapped him, tricked him, and nearly killed him several times already, but he still couldn't do it.

Besides, Jack owned him for saving his life.

…Even if he tried to kill him after.

"Lia STOP! Don't kill him!" he screamed, surprising the Guardians.

"He's a traitor." Lia said trembling. Jack knew exactly how she felt. "A _traitor._ "

"We can bring him in front of the Council. He'll be useful!" Jack called.

"Is that what you want, Lia? To go back in the Seasonal World in triumph? To please _them?_ " Finn spat.

Suddenly he made a grab for Lia's staff.

"NO!" Jack screamed, trying to warn her, but she instinctively pulled on her staff and kicked Finn away.

The winter child was relieved for a split of second, but then he realized that he had fallen over the edge of the platform they were on.

"NOT AGAIN!" Atlas yelled, and when Jack looked back, the titan was holding the sky again, and a very weary (but still conscious) Axel was trailing towards Artemis (who was holding Mira).

Jack shook his head and made his way towards the edge where Finn had fallen, limping badly and occasionally jumping or tripping over something.

Lia realized what he was trying to do and walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug they both needed right now, also stopping him from looking down where Finn's body was sure to be.

She seemed distracted and sad, like she didn't mean to kill him after all, while Jack didn't even bother to stop the rivers of tears that didn't seem to end, flowing from his eyes.

Lia picked him up and approach the other group.

Mira didn't look good.

Artemis pulled her torn shirt up, revealing the bloody gash on her side.

When Atlas threw her in the air, she landed on a really sharp rock. Tooth tried to help her, but couldn't. She burst into tears and let North hug her.

"The stars… I can't see them…" Mira whispered, eyes far away.

"Can't you heal her?" Axel asked Artemis. "I mean… you're a goddess."

Artemis sighed and shook her head sadly.

"She was already being pulled towards the Death Realm by the missing piece. The wound is just speeding up the progress of entering the death state… I'll stay with her until then and make sure nothing will follow you."

The goddess pointed to a tunnel.

"That's the way to the cave." She said and looked at them. "Don't let my hunter's death be for nothing."

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and I'm waiting for your reviews.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going with my grandparents to visit some relatives so I probably won't be able to update for some time.**_

 _ **I'm NOT abandoning this story yet. I have big plans for it.**_

 _ **See you soon, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Frostbite out.**_


	16. The shelter of a seasonal

The three of them said their goodbyes to Mira and went into the tunnel, the rest of the Guardians following.

After two hours of walking nonstop, none of them talking, Axel's legs finally gave out and he fell on his knees, panting.

"Alright." He gasped. "We need at least a 20 minutes brake or we'll never be able to make it to the cave."

Lia looked around.

The tunnel they were in had been spelled with ancient magic, making it connect with places from the Seasonal World and a few other tunnels and caves from the Human world. They already passed two entrances of the Seasonal World (not that the Guardians knew – they had no idea what one looks like) and about three different states.

But if they wanted to stop, they couldn't just stay in the tunnel. It was too dark, the seasonal were tired and the Guardians useless. If they were attacked here, they had no chance of winning.

Jack was trying his hardest to stand on his feet. He didn't know what time was, but he could fell his powers abandoning him. If he fell down now, he was not going to get back up.

The winter spirit started concentrating on his breathing, which he could feel was getting more uneven with each passing minute, and he prayed that the rest of the Guardians and Lia and Axel wouldn't notice his state.

"Jack…" Lia said.

He looked up.

"Santa Monica." Was all she said and his eyes widened.

"What?" Axel asked, the Guardians sharing his confusion.

They didn't get an answer. Jack started to look around in recognition.

The winter child then started making weird steps, some of them bigger or smaller than the others, then jumping in a few directions, his bad leg protesting, but he ignored it. When he started making turns and pirouettes the confused persons near him started thinking that maybe he bumped his head one too many times.

Axel was ready to question him when the kit finally stopped in front of a wall covered in leaves and mud.

"Jack, wha-"

Axel's question became forgotten when the winter spirit ripped all the leaves covering the wall in a single move, revealing a wooden door.

The child put his hand on the handle and then stopped, like he just remembered what he was doing, and stared at the handle like it was going to burst into flames, making the Guardians frown.

"Uh… What happened?" asked Tooth.

Sandy made a question mark.

Then Lia stepped forward and put her hand on the handle, on top of Jack's.

The two of them locked eyes, having a silent argument, then she sighed and they opened the door.

The Guardians's jaws dropped.

Inside there was a pretty big room, with pieces of wood and metal sustaining the rock walls that were either painted over or had blankets hanged on them.

A few pillows were on the floor, across the room, placed almost nest-like, and an open box full of daggers, spears, and about two swords was placed on the other side of the room.

The wind welcomed them from an opening in the wall as big as a fist and when the door was closed, everybody could see three symbols painted on it.

A leaf, a snowflake ant three undulated lines (the wind).

"The shelter of a seasonal." Mumbled Axel, beaming at Lia and Jack. "Did you two make this?"

Lia didn't answer, or even looked at him, instead she went and collapsed on top of the pillow-nest, falling asleep instantly.

Jack sighed tired, went to the wall and took a red and brown blanket.

"Me and Lia… and Finn, too." He answered and placed the blanket on top of her.

"Oh…" was Axel's smart reply.

Jack went to another box and started looking inside.

Sandy started making more symbols.

"Then what are we doing here?" North translated.

"This place is amazing…" Tooth murmured, looking around.

"I'm more curious about _why_ are we here. Ya can't make something like this in a day. This takes weeks of work." He said, gesturing to the detailed pictures of the wall.

"Vhe place looks a little deserted…" North said, looking at the dust.

"Exactly my point, mate. Ya don't just make something like this and then ya leave."

"Soo… This is where you three lived?" Axel asked Jack, who was just finishing wrapping a bandage around his forearm.

The Guardians shut up, wanting to hear the story.

Jack… _lived_ here? As cool as this place was, this wasn't actually home material. Especially for a child.

A few hundred years old child, but still a child.

The winter spirit sighed and sat on the floor, his back at the wall. Axel copied him and the Guardians sat down in front of them, still invisible.

Jack didn't want to say anything, especially since he knew the Guardians were here. He wanted to believe that they went back at the Pole after Atlas spelled them, but he knew he never has this much luck.

Plus, he owned it to Axel for coming to save him…

"This was one of the places we built. We made several all over the world. I don't even remember how many there are much less _where_ there are. I probably wouldn't have found this one if Lia didn't remind me."

"Did you paint the walls?"

The Guardians looked at the paintings impressed. They represented images of Winter and Autumn, animals, birds, children and many other things, all of them _very_ detailed. It was like they were actual _photos,_ not paintings.

Aster was the most impressed. Jack did this?! This was amazing! He didn't even knew the kit could draw.

"This is amazing!" Tooth exclaimed, moving to look closer to the walls.

North started to laugh.

"Looks like your boy is like you in more than one aspect!"

Then, Sandy saw something that made his eyes widened. He nudged Tooth.

"Guys? You might want to see this…"

North and Aster frowned and came closer.

On the wall next to the sleeping Lia was the most beautiful painting in the room, so detailed, it could have been a photograph.

It was Lia, Jack and Finn, all of them wearing colonial clothes and big grins.

Finn was giving Jack a piggy back ride while Lia was ruffling his white hair, laughing at the boys.

The winters spirit finally started talking again.

"When we would stay in a place for a longer period of time, usually when it was Spring or Summer, Finn would steal me some paint to play. He tried painting himself one time and Lia started mocking him so it ended being a paint war instead of a painting."

They sat in silence a few more minutes, Axel thinking about what to say next when Jack spoke again.

"I always knew white was your colour." He said smirking.

"What?"

Jack bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and pointed at Axel's hair.

The fall sprite caught a part of his black hair with his hand and his eyes widened when he saw that a small part of it was _white._

He let out a mot so manly screech, making Jack laugh and the Guardians chuckle.

"Shut up! It's not that you're any better!" he exclaimed, making the winter child widen his eyes and stop laughing instantly.

"What happened to my hair?" he asked carefully.

 _ **Hey, my Snowflakes, sorry for the long wait but here I am!**_

 _ **For those of you who may have wondered, yes, the chapter and the battle with Atlas was inspire From PJO and if you knew it great. You have two different views on it. A little different, but that was the idea. From time to time I am going to write some things from other books of movies because WHY NOT? I think it will make the story more interesting don't you think?**_

 _ **Tell me if you have any ideas for later.**_

 _ **See ya later.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	17. Too stubborn to die

" _What happened with my hair?" he asked carefully._

Axel looked up at Jack's blend of white and black hair and realized his mistake too late.

The winter spirit didn't take his silence well.

He rushed back on his feet to a box and started looking inside it, throwing the useless things (like daggers and arrows) over his shoulder, nearly beheading Axel with an axe, making him yelp and duck.

Lia didn't even stir.

Jack finally found what he was looking for and took out a mirror chip as big as a food plate. He froze, jaw dropped.

"From holding up the sky." Axel said without thinking. "My black hair started turning white and your hair started turning black."

Jack looked at him.

"It's not fair! Half of my hair turned black, but you barely have a strand of white hair on your head!"

"Yeah, but I held the sky only for a few minutes!"

The Guardians eyes widened in realization. If holding up the sky for a few minutes changed a _strand_ of hair…

How long did Jack hold it?

"How long _did_ you hold the sky?" Axel asked him.

The winter spirit started thinking.

"A few hours." He replied.

"WHAT?!" everybody (minus Lia) screamed.

"That's what Finn said after Artemis took the sky. Atlas didn't seem to like the idea of keeping alive someone who can survive holding up the ski for so long."

"Then how come he didn't kill you?" Axel asked. "Last time I checked, Atlas isn't really known for his king gestures."

The Guardians frowned, wandering the same thing.

"… Finn." Jack answered, looking away.

Axel looked away, too, with an unreadable look on his face.

Sandy started making symbols and North translated.

"Finn saved Jack? Isn't he vhe one that pointed a sword at him a few hours ago?"

"But he's also the one in the painting. They clearly know each other." Said Tooth.

"They and that sheila, Lia." Agreed Aster.

"Didn't you thought I died?" Jack asked, interrupting them. He sat back down, near the Fall sprite.

"Not for a second." Axel said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you're too stubborn to die." He laughed at Jack snorted.

Aster heart dropped, the reminder of that fact being still hard on him.

"Neither is Finn, you know…" Jack said, making all of them frown. "I mean… he's not dead."

"Jack… I know you want to believe this, but that fall-"

"He's not dead." The kit pressed. "I _know_ it. Lia knows it, too. Just like you knew about me."

"How could that bloke _not_ be dead?" Aster asked his friends (with a hint of jelousy), but he didn't get an answer.

"Do you have the piece?" Jack asked Axel, changing the subject.

The sprite took out from his pocket something covered in a cloth, big as a thumb. He threw it at the child, who uncovered it quickly, reveling a little blue and green crystal.

"We tried waking people up with it, but it didn't work." Axel said. "We _have_ to take it to the Heart."

"You only saw Atlas and Finn, but when I was with them, I overheard them talking about an ambush." Jack exclaimed. "There's gonna be a hell of an armada waiting for us at the entrance."

Axel sighed.

"Well, either we die there or we die here. If we don't place the crystal back on it's place, it wouldn't matter."

The Guardians looked at each other confused.

They understood that as long as the piece wasn't with the Heart, the seasonals were powerless. But they weren't weak. I mean, they saw Lia beat the crap out of Finn with only her staff, so what was the big deal?

"Yeah…" Jack mumbled. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in 15 minutes." He stopped and then added. "If you can't wake me up, go without me. There isn't much time left."

Axel looked ready to protest, but the winter child went and took a blue blanket, then sat down next to Lia who put a protective arm around him, bringing the kid closer.

Jack fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Axel jumped up, startling the Guardians.

"Guys!"

Lia stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Jack was still out.

"The spell is washing away!" North realized looking at his arms, which were starting to become transparent.

Axel ran up to the other seasonal and tried to shook Lia awake.

Key world: _tried._

It was a big mistake.

When his hand touch her, Lia's eyes flew open and she judo flipped him without even waking Jack up.

The Guardians winched.

Axel moaned in pain.

"Why would you _do_ that?!"

"What happened?!" she asked, grabbing her staff and looking around wildly, her gaze finally falling on the almost solid Guardians.

Sandy waved at her.

Lia got up.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"About 15 minutes since you fell asleep." Groaned Axel, still on the floor.

She rushed to the weapons box and started taking out a few daggers, a sword and about two grenades.

"Don't ya think ya should wait a little more until ya jump again in a fight, Sheila?" Aster asked, watching her with the others.

"What's happening?" mumbled a dangerously pale Jack, so quiet that the Guardians didn't even hear him.

Axel frowned worried and place a hand on the kit's forehead.

He was _really_ warm.

Jack should have been cold. Not ice cold, but colder than a normal person.

"Where is that stupid hammer?!" Lia yelled and the Guardians exchanged looks.

Jack moved one of the pillows, revealing a good size hammer, took it then got up and place it in Lia's hand, rubbing his eyes.

She took it, casting him a worried glance then went to shove things in a backpack, mumbling to herself.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled and rushed over him, finally able to hug him. "You ok?! What happened?! You're warm! Are. You. Ok?!"

Aster wasn't sure what he should do.

He knew the Jack was hurt, but Tooth was already fussing over the poor kit. Plus, after their last discussion, he wasn't even sure the child wanted to _see_ him again, much less speak to him.

"I'm fine – I'm fine…" Jack said, trying to assure her.

His vision started getting blurry.

He was _far_ from fine.

Lia dragged Axel out the door then came back and took Jack's hand, taking him also, before the Guardians could stop them.

This stopped Aster's indecision.

"Oi!" he yelled after them.

Jack didn't even hear him. Everything was fuzzy. He started seeing stars. Every sound came muffled, like he was underwater. He shuddered.

 _Underwater…_

Aster jumped in front of the trio, stopping them.

Lia started to look scared, but not of Bunny.

" _Move!_ " she yelled.

Jack started winching and balancing weird on his feet, but no one noticed.

"If it's as dangerous as ya said, ya can't just burst in there, Sheila." Aster argued. "Much less drag them with ya."

"We don't have a choice!" she argued. "We don't have _time_. MOVE!"

The Guardians were ready to protest again, but in that moment, Jack saw black.

"Jack!" Axel yelled when he saw the kid collapsing.

He managed to catch him just before the child hit the ground.

The Guardians froze.

 _ **Hey, my Snowflakes.**_

 _ **I'm still alive and I have so many ideas for the next chapters. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **After Jack and Aster WILL manage to get past all this (in a like 3 chapters or more) I'm going to make a few one shots (and I'll find a place for Pooka Jack for those of you who want). I can't wait for it!**_

 _ **I would have done it earlier, but I really don't want to rush the story even more.**_

 _ **P.S.: I'm really sorry for the long waits. I'm not home right now and my internet her is the definition of AWFUL.**_

 _ **Hope to read your reviews.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	18. I will always protect you

_The Guardians froze._

Lia dropped her backpack, sat down and put Jack's head in her lap.

Everybody came closer, worried. Lia looked truly scared now.

"We have to place the piece back _now._ " She told Axel, who nodded.

Sandy looked surprised.

" _The missing piece is affecting him?!"_ he wrote.

Lia looked at Axel, who nodded his head at them. ' _Go ahead. Tell them.'_

The Guardians waited expectantly.

She sighed like she just lost a battle.

"The crystal assures our powers… but for those seasonal that _died_ to became spirits-"

Aster flinched at this but didn't comment. Fortunately, no one saw it.

"- it also assures their _lives_ because they got both their powers and their life at the same time. If we don't place the crystal back in time, all of them – including Jack and Axel – w-will…" her voice cracked. Lia gulped. "They'll _die_." She finished quietly, making the Guardians widen their eyes in horror.

Axel continued while Lia tried to control her breathing.

"After the piece was stolen, more and more seasonal started to enter the ' _Death State'_ – they just collapsed in pain then in less than an hour it's like they're in a coma. It started with the oldest. _I_ 'm the youngest seasonal that died and Jack is right before me. If I enter the Death State and the crystal is still not working, then everybody that collapsed before me dies and this time… this time no one is getting reborn."

* * *

The Guardians were horrified.

Jack was going to die.

Jack was _dying._ _Again._

Aster didn't think he was ever _this_ scared. He looked at Jack and realized that the kit wasn't unconscious, neither was he awake or in the ' _Death State'_ – whatever that was (honestly, he didn't _want_ to find out).

It was like Jack was having a nightmare. He was whimpering at struggling in Lia's hold, his breathing was uneven, his eyes were closed shut like he didn't want to see what was happening around him and his expression made it clear that he was in a lot of pain.

His heart broke.

He came to help the kit and he was useless. _Again._

Someone out there was laughing at him. Aster was sure of it.

"I have to go with Lia so we can be sure if we make it or not, but we'll need help." Axel continued. "One of you should stay here with jack and the others should come with us."

"I can stay with him." Tooth offered.

Lia shook her head.

"No. Me and Axel can't fly so we'll need both you and Sandy in the air."

The Guardian of dreams started making symbols.

' _Bunny can stay. If anything happens he can open a tunnel and get them out.'_

Aster nodded at sat down taking Jack in his arms, but not getting back up.

Lia looked reluctant but agreed in the end.

"Fine. But use your tunnels _only_ as a last resort. I doubt you ever tried making a tunnel inside a _magic_ cave. We don't know if it will affect your destination or not." She warned him. "Plus, if we make it, being closer to the crystal might help him. But don't move closer. We don't know how many or how close that armada is." She gave aster one last unreadable look then turned to the others. "Come on."

The rest of them rushed through the tunnel, Axel being the last one to leave.

"Try to keep him awake as much as possible." He advised then ran after the others.

* * *

Jack was scared.

He remembered talking to Axel, then falling asleep next to Lia. Then…

Someone woke him?

Yeah… That sounds right.

And Tooth started fussing over him, so the Guardians were there, too. Why were they there?

He remembered a lot of voices and that his head stated to hurt.

How did he get here?

Everything around him was black and quiet.

Where was everybody?

Did they leave him?

Was he alone again?!

Jack didn't want to be alone. Anything but that.

Suddenly he felt pain. Even more than when Pitch broke his staff and that _hurt_.

It was like someone was breaking every bone in his body slowly. He couldn't move his members and it was too hot.

Jack felt like someone just set him on fire. His throat felt dry. He couldn't scream. He could barely whimper. It was almost worse than holding up the sky.

' _Why are you bothering fixing the crystal?'_ he remembered Kai telling him, just before he went to the Pole. _Why won't you do everyone a favor and_ stay _dead?! Seriously,_ who _is going to miss you?'_

Finn wouldn't. Maybe a few decades ago he would, but not now.

Because of that Lia probably wouldn't either. She'll probably forget about him after a few years.

Jack does have a few friends, but all of them could continue living without him easily.

The Guardians?

The only reason they made him one of them was because they needed his help and because Manny told them to.

Now they didn't.

They didn't even considered him mature enough to tell him about his parentage. Heck, he didn't even know if Aster even wanted to have anything to do with him.

And he could swear he saw them before he collapsed so where were they now?

Did they leave? He couldn't really blame them.

' _You're Jack Frost. You always make a mess of everything.'_

Another wave of pain hit him and he whimpered.

' _You're still just a little punk.'_

Maybe Kai _was_ right.

Without knowing it, Jack started entering the 'Death State'.

 _Ja-… Oi!_

That jolted him back to the darkness. He swore he heard something.

 _Jack!_

There it was again!

 _Open your eyes!_

The voice sounded familiar… and distressed. Jack didn't like sad people, much less distressed ones.

Open his eyes? Weren't they opened?

 _Come on kit! Please!_

It was his da-Aster! It was Aster!

Jack started felling more aware of where he was.

Someone was holding him. Scratch that – Someone was _shaking_ him.

Jack opened his eyes with great difficulty to welcome the world around him.

The world around him did not welcome him back, it only brought more pain.

He almost wanted to go back to the darkness from before, but his dad had other plans.

"Oi! Don't ya dare give up now, ya drongo!" Aster yelled. "We still have a few things to discuss, ya know."

"Mmm… 'm tired.." Jack mumbled the hissed in pain.

Aster jolted him a little in his arms to keep the kit awake.

"I know – I know. But try to stay awake, ok? Please."

"…Hurts…"

"At least now you don't say ya're 'fine' anymore…" Aster mumbled, trying to think of something else to say.

Jack smirked and then grimace the next second. The pain was getting worse.

"Just-Just try to hold on a bit longer. Ya've always been a stubborn bugger." He sad trying to force some humor into the conversation. It didn't work for either of them. "So just… hold on. Think ya can do that?"

"N-n-…" _No._ And Jack meant it. His eyes started to close again.

 _Keep him awake._ Aster thought desperately.

 _Keep him awake._

 _Keep him awake._

"Ya know, I actually met your mom when she was falling from a tree."

Jack made a sound between a snort and a chuckle.

"I bet."

It was getting harder to breath and his eyes were staying close more and more each time he blinked.

"Oi! This is a passing time conversation, not a bedtime story!"

"Mm… Why not?!" Jack mumbled annoyed.

He was tired!

"Because I'm not telling ya a bedtime story unless ya're in your bed."

"Or tree…" Jack mumbled.

"Oh Mim…" Aster said with an amused smile and the kit actually laught a little.

"Where's Lia?" Jack asked trying to look around.

"With Axel and the rest of the Guardians."

"Where?"

"In that cave with the crystal or something. Ya _need_ to stay awake until then."

"Mnm… it's too hot."

Aster frowned but didn't comment. For him it was alright. Maybe even a little cold because of the breeze the wind was making.

He moved Jack's hair out of his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Jack! Jack, look at me!" he yelled when the child's eyes started to drop again.

"Jack opened his eyes a little more, but then he shut them back and started coughing, scaring Aster.

 _He didn't stop coughing._

"It's ok – It's ok! Ya need to calm down. I'm here-" he brought him closer but it didn't make a difference.

" _Can't- breath-"_ Jack barely managed to say.

That's when reality hit the winter child.

He was dying.

 _Again._

That was the realization that hit him the hardest.

Jack didn't want to die.

When he had drowned, when he had _died_ , at least he saved someone. Why was he dying now? Was this the World's revenge on him because he couldn't save Finn? Because he _let_ the Wind spirit brake his promise?

' _I promise we'll always be a family.'_

More tears escaped the kit's eyes.

He died alone once. He didn't want it to happen again.

Jack finally stopped coughing, but he was barely breathing. His vision was starting to turn black and he was really scared.

He remembered the scary darkness. And the cold.

His ears were ringing and everything hurt.

But through all that he managed to hear one voice that he did recognize. He realized he was being cradled in a pair of strong _familiar_ arms and Jack started to calm down sleightly.

"Jack? Jack listen to me right now." Aster said and bend over him.

"Jack. I promise, I _promise_ ya right now-"  
The winter child didn't like that. Finn made a promise and he broke it. Jack himself promised his sister that he'll _always_ be there for her and he _couldn't_ keep that promise.

"-that I'm not gonna let _anything_ happen to ya."

Jack saw through his tears, green eyes, the ones that he once had, looking at him sincere. He felt arms around him, sheltering him from everything else.

Hope. Slivers of desperate, weakening, _hope._

"Ya've gotta trust me. Yer gonna be fine. Ya just gotta hold on a little more. For me, ok?"

Jack opened his eyes once more to look at him, but quickly shut them back as another wave of pain hit him, making him whimper.

He knew this pain.

He knew what was about to happen.

Aster's fingers tightened around his small frame, like he just read his mind.

"Ya're not gonna… I _won't_ let-" he took a shake breath. "Ya're gonna be…g-gonna be fine. Because I promise ya, I _swear_ I won't let anything happen. I'm gonna stay right here and I will always-"

Another whimper escaped the kit, the pain becoming worse.

"- _Always_ -"

Jack struggled to take another slip of air.

"- _protect you."_

And when Jack opened his eyes again, he saw his dad and he snuggled closer into his father's embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Because Jack _was_ sorry.

He was sorry for not telling Aster and the other Guardians the truth.

He was sorry for not letting him explain when he tried to.

And most of all…

He was sorry for making his dad break his promise.

"I love you" Jack mumbled.

He didn't get to tell his sister that the first time. He didn't want to happen again.

Aster froze.

"I-"

But in that moment, Jack went limp in his arms.

"JACK!"

* * *

 _ **Ok, feel free to cry now.**_

 _ **I almost did it a couple of times.**_

 _ **I'll try to update as fast as I can, but ya'll still have to wait a few days. Don't forget to review. Your comments are a great motivation.**_

 _ **P.S.: This was the longest chapter I have ever done! And I did this in A DAY!**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **See ya soon, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	19. A choice

"JACK!"

Aster tried to shake him awake, but with no result.

Jack was still.

He still had a pulse – thank Mim – but it was three times slower that it should have been. Same with his breathing.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure what exactly was happening.

When he drowned, after everything went black, he woke up in the lake with no memory.

Now, he was in a large room that had all the walls (including the floor and the ceiling) made entirely by clouds.

He knew the clouds.

He always flew _threw_ them. What Jack didn't understand was how he was staying _on_ them.

"Jack?"

He turned then gasped. In front of him was the person he thought he would never see again.

"Emma…"

Without thinking, he ran forward, throwing himself at his little sister, almost making both of them fall on the cloud-floor.

For Jack, nothing else mattered anymore. His little sister was here, exactly as he remembered her.

He hugged her and he probably wouldn't have let go if it wasn't for that powerful force of the wind that knocked him on the floor, on the other side of the room.

"Hei! What the-"

Emma sighed, looking sad, too, but also a little more understanding.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you'll have to choose first."

The winter child got up, confused.

"Choose? But am I… am I not dead?"

His sister shook her head.

"You're not dead. You're at the border. Like the rest of them."

"The rest of them?" Jack asked. "You mean… the other seasonal?"

She nodded.

"Your friends managed to place the piece back in the last second. Now you have to choose. You can either go back… or stay here."

Jack looked up.

He could go back? Score!

Wait…

"Stay here… with you?"

Emma bit her lip, like she wasn't sure how to answer that. Finally, she nodded.

"And mom? And the other kids we used to play in the village?"

"…Yes…"

"Then tell me what to do!" he said excited. "We'll be together again! We-"

"I don't want you to stay here." She said and Jack's whole world shattered.

"Wh-What?" he cracked.

Emma looked at him sad.

"If you stay here, it will be like a dream. It won't be real!"

"It will be like I never left!" he argued.

"But you did!" Emma yelled.

Jack stopped for a moment, hurt.

"Then let me make it up to you." He said.

"You don't _have_ to!"

"Yes, I do! And I _want_ to!"

" _No,_ you _don't_ have to!" she exclaimed. "I was happy, Jack. I was happy _because of you._ Even when you weren't there. You saved me that day. I got married. I had a daughter named Jacqueline and she had a son named Jackson! You already died for me once… I can make you do it again."

Jack looked down.

"If I stay here… Will you be happy?"

His sister sighed.

"Jack-"

" _Will you be happy?"_

She looked at him right in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Then let me stay here." He said. "In those 300 years the only time I was truly happy was when I was with Finn and Lia and I _lost_ that."

His sister sighed, but didn't interrupt.

"Here I could have my family back. Dream or not. I'll have _you_ back. I would make you happy and I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Emma looked up, like he was hearing something on the other side of the cloud-wall.

"Do you hear that?"

Jack frowned.

 _What?_

And then he heard it.

' _I promise ya – I_ swear _I'm gonna stay right here and I will_ always _protect you.'_

"Who's that? Emma asked him.

Jack didn't answer. He couldn't.

"It doesn't look like you're alone to me."

Still no answer.

"Funny." She continued. "That's what you promised me. That you will always be there for me and that you will protect me."

"…And I failed…"

His sister narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't fail. You just _couldn't_ be there as much as you would have liked."

Jack wanted to protest, but he didn't know how.

"What's happening now?" he finally asked, trying to avoid the other topic a little longer.

Emma looked into the cloud wall.

"Everybody is sitting around you at the Pole. Including Lia. They are yelling at each other trying to decide what to do next."

Jack looked down. They were arguing because of him. It was his fault.

"Our parents _will_ be proud of you Jack, no matter what you choose. They already are." She paused for a moment then added. "Although _your_ father might be disappointed in himself if you won't go back."

He looked away, but didn't comment. He didn't even care that she knew that.

"What happens if I choose to go back?" he asked in the end.

"Hard to say. Your soul goes back and if you're ready and your body is strong enough, it will be like you just woke up from a nap. Nothing more."

"What do you mean _'not ready'_?"

Emma bit her lip.

"Sometimes people choose to go back, but they're not ready to face the world quite yet so they stay in that coma-state for more time or even came back here after some time. You heard the stories. I-"

"Could it happen to me?" Jack interrupted. "Could I really stay in _that_ state for _decades?_!"

"Decades, hours or just a few minutes. Yes… You will now that after you choose."

She took out a little stone from her pocket at threw it at him.

Jack catch it opened his mouth to speak when the cloud on is left and on his right disappeared and two markings of hopscotch took their places.

Emma moved on the final square on the one from his left.

"Now you have to choose. I can't tell you what to do." She explained.

Jack looked at the stone in his hands horrified.

He didn't _want_ to choose.

Who was the idiot that thought it would be a good idea to let _him_ choose?!

Jack shook his head.

"If I go back, I could end up in a coma for _decades_. Maybe more."

"You'll never know that if you won't try. You were the first person to ever tell me that." She remembered him.

"I-I don't want to leave you again!" he said desperately.

"You have always been with me." Emma assured him. "When I had a problem I always asked myself ' _What would Jack do?'_ "

"Probably something stupid." He mumbled.

"Something _amazing_." She corrected him.

He looked up.

"You had a family and I didn't even met them."

"And you never will." She sighed. "Jack, you didn't fail me. You _saved_ me. And you said you were happy when you were with Finn and Lia. That's because it was the first time someone else took care of you and not the other way around. Let someone else took care of you. Let your guard down. See what happens. Even if you will lose it all again, which is unlikely, you will still treasure the happy moments. Just like you already did when it came to Finn and Lia."

Jack looked at the stone in his hands.

"If I don't go with you now, will I ever have this chance again? To be with you?"

She looked away.

"Maybe… or maybe not… No one knows what's going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Jack said after a moment of silence.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"That doesn't make me feel less guilty for not being there for you all these years."

"You were the best brother I could ever have." Emme told him.

"…Were you really happy?"

"I was."

"I want to stay with you." Jack told her.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She told him.

Jack threw the stone.

A choice was made.

* * *

 _ **Of course he's going to go back.**_

 _ **But originally, I was going to make him stay in that coma state for a while, (like in that movie 'IF I STAY',) and he would overhear some things and see how his friends and his father do worry for him and all that. But that would take longer to write and to update because after all this time the idea is still pretty vague in my head.**_

 _ **THERE ARE 3 SOLUTIONS:**_

 _ **Jack will fall into the coma state for some time.**_

 _ **He wakes up and I'll start the one shots.**_

 _ **He wakes up and I'll start the one shots AND I'll make another story where I will put this and any other alternative ending I will make.**_

 _ **HAVE YOUR PICK!**_

 _ **Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **See ya later, my Snowflakes.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	20. Going back

_**Alright, so everybody chose 3 so I'll make the one shots and later the alternate ending for this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _A choice had been made._

Jack watched as his sister started disappearing, but not before she gave him one last proud smile.

"You did the right thing." Another familiar voice said.

Jack's eyes widened. He spun around to face his mother.

"Mommy…"

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he ran into his mothers waiting arms.

She picked him up, smiling.

"Someone has to look after that idiotic kangaroo while I'm not there, don't you think?" she continued and Jack laughed.

Sara gently sat down on the floor with him in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you." Jack said.

"I missed you, too. So, so much…" she said, stroking his hair.

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" Jack finally managed to ask.

Sara looked at him apologetic and gently moved his hair from his eyes.

"I didn't know if you will ever get to meet him." She admitted. "I always hoped, but… I was going to tell you." His mom assured him. "But I wanted you to be a little older and you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin this. And- and that day… it was so sudden…"

She brought him closer, into another hug and he didn't complain.

Jack gulped. He had to know one more thing.

"Why… did he left?"

"That was never your fault." She said sternly after she saw the look on his face.

"But-"

" _No buts._ He didn't _want_ to leave. And I didn't want him to, either. He _had_ to. He didn't want something to happen to me because of our relationship. He didn't want Pitch finding out and coming after me when he wasn't there. He left trying to protect me. We spent one more night together and then I never saw him again. Then – a few months later – I found out I'm pregnant." She said and ruffled Jack's hair.

"Actually, I met Jacob while I was coming from the healer." Sara continued. "He was very kind and sweet. He wanted a family and I didn't want you to grow up without a father." She explained. "Then, imagine my delight when you came an looked like a miniature – but more stubborn – version of Aster!"

"Hei!" Jack said and they started laughing.

"Well, it's true." She told him. "The first time you talked was when we were trying to get you to come down from a tree. You yelled 'No!', startling us and then you continued like this for the rest of the day."

They laughed and sat in silence for a few moments before Sara finally spoke again.

"Alright, I think your father waited long enough." She decided and got up.

Jack clung onto his mother's arm.

"No!" he yelled like a little child.

"Oh, Snowflake." She put one hand under his chin. "You're going to be ok. You'll be with your father and he cares _very_ much for you. See?" Sara said and gestured to the cloud-wall.

An image appeared on it like on a TV, showing his room at the Pole.

Jack could see the other Guardians pacing around his bed where his body was. By the looks of it, they were arguing with Aster.

"Aster, sweety, please, you barely touched your food, at least _try_ to get a few hours of sleep." Tooth said.

"I said I don't _need_ to." His dad growled and held his hand more tightly.

Sand-steam got out of Sandy's ears in frustration.

"It's been four days." Tooth continued, gentle. "You _do_ need to."

"No, I _don't_! I promised him I'll stay with him and I am _not_ breaking that promise!" aster said then glared at them, challenging them to try and stop him.

The other three Guardians exchanged looks.

"Da, but Jack wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself like this!" said North. "You can't be tired when he wakes up!"

"I'm _fine._ " Aster growled again.

That's when Sandy grew tired of all of this and threw a ball of dream sand at him.

Despite looking tired, Bunny managed to take out his boomerang and kicked it away, out the window. North acted quickly and took the boomerang out of his hand while Tooth snatched the other. While he was distracted, Sandy threw another ball of dream sand.

"Oi! Don't ya dare, ya –"

Sandy's ball found its target and Aster fell on the floor, snoring.

Jack watched as North called Phil to watch him while the others dragged his father out the door.

' _I have to go back.'_ He decided.

Jack turned to look at his mother, but then he jumped back with a yelp when he saw Death.

"Oh." Said Grim, sounding annoyed. "It's you. _Again._ Listen, kid, if you ever came back here again, I am not letting you go back, no matter who complains, you understand?"

Jack didn't have time to say anything, because the next thing he knows, the spirit of Death picked him up and threw him out the window of the cloud-wall, exactly like how Phil used to do when he was trying to sneak into the North Pole years ago. The only other difference was that this time, he didn't fell on a bunch of fresh fallen snow, neither did Wind catch him. Instead, he fell on the cold _hard_ floor from his room at the Pole.

"Ow, man, that _hurt_!" he yelled. "Oh, hi, Phil! How are you doing?"

Phil got up, startled, and looked at him like he was a ghost. Then, he picked him up and hugged him, all while yelling in yetish.

Jack started to laugh until Phil tossed him into a sack.

"Hei!"

* * *

The Guardians were in the Globe Room, three of them blocking the door as a very overprotective and angry father, that just woke up, was trying to get back to his son.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Phil with a sack, yelling in yetish.

Aster froze, completely pale. Did something happened with Jack?

Everybody looked at North for a translation, but even he looked confused.

"Phil, what –"

He didn't get to finish, because the Yeti opened the sack and turned it up-side-down, making Jack fall on the floor again.

"Ow!" the kit yelled and sat up, rubbing his head. "Seriously?! Why does it always have to be that damn sack?! It's really getting offensive! I swear I'm going to freeze that thing!" he exclaimed and then he looked at Phil. "And you." He added. "You're enjoying this way too much."

The Yeti didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"Jack!" The Guardians yelled and ran to hug him.

" _Can't… breath!..."_ he gasped and they laughed.

They all hugged him, but his father managed to snatch him in the end and he didn't let go. Jack didn't seem to mind.

"Ok,… So, the crystal, the piece, everything went black – what happened?!"


	21. AN

**AN** :

Now I'll start making the one shots and some of them will be longer than the others.

I'll let you pick the order for _most_ of them. Some of them will have to wait.

I mean, I tortured the poor kit enough already. Jack deserves a few chapters rest, so the ones written like **this** have to come at least after at least one chapter and the ones written like **this** after two chapters.

Chose _at least_ three now and review and tell me.

Have fun!

-Sugar rush

 **-Pooka Jack**

-Spring sprites, Aster and the truth

-Burned

-Beach day

 **-Sick**

-Eolas (Can't wait to do this one)

-Hibernation ( has to be after _Sick,_ maybe with a few chapters in between)

-First spark (I would choose this first. Trust me)

-Explanations

-Delirious

 **-Kisnapped (** **Fire Spirit, Spider Demon or** _ **Her)**_

-Kai and revenge

 **- Jack's staff**

-North's niece

-Jelous father

-Slide show of Jack's past

-Sara's visit

 **-Never move on**

Choose from this and any other idea I would find. Also, feel free to tell me your own ideas.

I'll be gone again for a few days (it IS summer after all) so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. If I'll get like 8 reviews or so maybe I'll make the first one shot before I'll go.

It all depends on you.

Goodbye Snowflakes

Frostbite out.


	22. First Spark

Jack has been living in the Warren for nearly a month now and things couldn't have been better.

Everybody could see that Aster was clearly more happy than ever with this new addition to his home.

And a few after he woke up, Jack knew his sister was right. He made the right choice.

Now, Aster was currently at the Pole with the other three Guardians, all of them waiting for Jack.

The winter child told them that he had to check on the Seasonal World – not really uncommon for him these days. At first, the Guardians had been a little wary, but every time he came back on time and without a scratch so they became a little more relaxed.

At three o'clock when Jack was supposed to come, came Axel instead.

Well… He didn't exactly ' _came'_ , more like _crashed on the floor._

The Guardians were on their feet in an instant.

"Are you ok?"

"Vhat happened?!"

"Where's Jack?"

Axel sneezed.

He looked _awful._

He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a wild tangled mess and he was extremely pale.

Sandy put a blanket on his shoulders and Axel sneezed again.

"What happened?" Tooth asked again.

"I don't know." Axel admitted.

His eyes were watery and he kept scratching his teeth.

"I woke up in my forest like this. I was fine yesterday! I tried to go to the Seasonal World, but the trip was too long. I thought maybe it was a side effect of what happened with the crystal. If it _is,_ I figured jack must be in a similar condition – He's not here?"

Aster paled.

Jack was fine that morning, but now he was half an hour late. He was ready to open a tunnel and go look for him, when the winter child came into the room.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for being late, I was talking to Lia and – Uf!"

His father was in front of him in a second, spinning him around, trying to discover if he was sick like Axel or not.

"Ya ok? How are ya felling? What happened?! _Are ya alright?!"_

Jack frowned and try to prey his father's hands away, without much success. In the last few weeks, he got used to being picked up or hugged or having his hair ruffled, but right now it was a little too much.

"What? I'm fine – Why? What's happening? I- _Whah_ … What happened to _you_?" Jack said, finally spotting Axel.

The sprite sneezed.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "You're not sick, so maybe it's just a flu. – But I've never been this sick!"

"Jack frowned and Axel scratched his gums.

"But I saw you two day ago and you were fine! How could-" He stopped, a look of realization on his face.

"Sore throat?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Axel nodded.

"Itchy gums?"

Another nod. Now everybody was looking at Jack.

"Headache? Anxiety?"

"Yes. How do you-"

"Ringing ears?"

Axel jaw dropped.

"Yes – What the-"

Jack's eyes lit, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"YOUR FIRST SPARK!" he announced excitedly, bouncing around like a toddler in a candy shop.

" _Yes!_ I'll have _so_ much blackmail! I have to tell Lia!" he yelled and took of flying to the window.

Aster catched him by the ankle.

"Easy there, kiddo. How about ya tell us what this is all about first."

Jack frowned and looked at them confused.

"You don't know what a First Spark is? I mean – I know you guys don't know much about the Seasonal World, but most of us stay here when it happens…"

"I didn't understand anything you just said and I _am_ from the Seasonal World!" Axel exclaimed. "Am I sick? Ok? Am I dying?!"

Jack laughed.

"You're fine. Trust me. Seasonals get their 'First Spark' – As we call it – when they are between 100 and 200 years old. When you become a seasonal, you don't get your full power then, just most of it. I'm not sure why. Your First Spark is the rest (the ' _spark_ ') of your power. Every 25 years, when the Blue Moon appears, the once that already had theirs get a smaller burst of power – of adrenaline really – but only for a day. You'll get a bigger burst and you get to keep it."

"But why am I sick?" Axel asked while the Guardians were processing the new information. "Your body is just getting ready for the new power. Calm down, it's going to be worse."

Axel's eyes widened.

"Worse than THIS?!"

Jack nodded.

"Ya said something about blackmail?" Aster remembered.

Jack laughed.

"First time is always the one that throws you off guard. It's like the person went on high sugar rush after he got drunk! I don't remember what happened when it was _my_ First Spark, but I remember Lia's." He eyed Axel, smirking. "This is going to be _fun_."

The Fall sprite turned even paler than before, then sneezed.

He groaned.

"Fine! When's the Blue Moon or whatever."

"In three weeks.

"THREE WEEKS?! And it's going to get WORSE?!"

"Sorry dude."

Axel groaned again.

" _Dying_ didn't hurt this much!"

"Can't argue with that." Jack said. "But there may be one thing that could help you."

"Anything. What is it?!"

"We'll have to go to your forest first, but no more flying. You'll get nauseous. We could-"

"We take vhe snow-globe!" North exclaimed and threw one before anyone could protest.

* * *

"i suppose this works, too…" Jack groaned and got up, accidentally tripping on his bad leg, but nobody seemed to notice. He still hadn't told them about '68…

"Snow-globe works every time." North chuckled.

Aster shoot him an annoyed look. He fell on a rock.

"I hate ya, mate."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we here?" Axel asked.

Jack got up.

"The Blue Moon is one of the times when we're more connected to the… _wild_ part of the nature." He explained. "The best remedy for your state?" he said and turned his staff into its tatoo form. "It's to _move_!" Jack finished and took off running.

Axel stopped for a minute to process what just happened and then took off running after him.

The Guardians watch them as they laughed running around the clearing. Jack was careful to stay in their line of vision, jumping up and down from the trees or from the ground, so they didn't have to run after them.

It looked like Axel's 'sick' state somehow made him faster than usual, being able to keep up. The sprite's eyes were sparkling.

The two seasonals didn't stop once in tree hours, their tag game never getting boring for neither them, nor for the Guardians, who were laughing at them from their spot.

Axel was the first to crash under a tree, Jack soon after.

The Guardians moved closer.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"That was awesome!" Axel gasped.

* * *

 ** _Hey, Snowflakes!_**

 ** _Here's the new chapter. I hope you liked it._**

 ** _Next will be POOKA JACK. Unless you prefer something else._**

 ** _Tell me your ideas because 'Pooka Jack' will have more than 2 or 3 chapters._**

 ** _See ya soon and don't forget to review._**

 ** _Frostbite out._**


	23. Pooka Jack 1

The Guardians were now in North's office, Aster (in his Pooka form) arguing with North over which was better – Easter or Christmas – while Sandy and Tooth were watching them, bored, and Jack was sleeping on a sofa, a blue blanket on top of him.

Last week, Dingle and two other elves found some of North's potions and one of them - still not sure which one – accidentally dropped one on top of Aster's head, turning him into a Pooka again.

All the other Guardians were with him in the Globe Room at the time, so at first Bunny got nervous because this was the first time he was in his Pooka form since Jack found out the truth. He calmed down quickly when he saw the winter child laughing hard at the scene in front of him.

Jack didn't look at him differently or comported weird around him. He didn't look like he cared in which form he was, really, which made him glad.

North told him that the potion that fell on him wasn't a strong one, so he'll probably become human again in a few weeks.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Phil entered with a plate full of cookies, startling some unnoticed-until-then-elves that somehow founded their way on top of a tall shelf, full of potions.

One of them accidentally hit two small bottles making them roll and fall on a really poor and unfortunate Jack, who was still sleeping.

POOF!

A blue cloud appeared all over him.

"Elves again?!" Aster yelled exasperated. "That's it! I'm killing does things!"

The elves ran for their lives while Tooth went to check on Jack.

"Uh… Aster?" North asked, exchanging wide-eyed stares with Sandy. "I think you'll want to see this, my friend."

" _He's so cute!_ " Tooth screamed.

Aster frowned and looked closer. His jaw dropped.

In Tooth's arms was a _baby_ Pooka.

Pure white with a snowflake mark on his forehead, a black single line on one of his legs like the black cloth he always wears – he was maybe a little smaller than a grown up rabbit.

The baby Pooka – obviously Jack – was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tooth screech apparently woke him up and he didn't really appreciate it.

A few of her fairies came to take a closer look excited and Sandy followed them, making symbols fast.

Their little voice probably managed made the kit curious, because he opened his eyes and started giggling at them, making two or three fairies faint and North and Tooth laugh.

Aster on the other hand, completely lost his voice when he saw that Jack's eyes were _green._

North saw him looking like a fish and laughed harder, then dragged him closer to the group where Tooth placed the kit in his arms before he could even think about protesting.

Jack choosed that moment to yawn and snuggle his sensitive twitching nose deep into Aster's fur, his exhaustion finally beating his curiousity.

It was in that moment that something melted inside the large rabbit.

More fairies fainted from the cuteness.

"Good!" North exclaimed. "Now that this is settled, I'll go and find out what exactly happened and how to cure Jack. Good luck, my friend!" he said and fled out the door before Aster could protest.

"Good luck with what? Wait!"

Sandy patted him on the shoulder and gave him thumbs up before grinning and flying out the window in his airplane.

"You'll do great." Tooth assured him. "I'll come to visit you later!" she yelled and flew after Sandy with her fairies.

That's how Aster found himself staring at an empty room with a baby pooka in his arms.

He sighed and looked down at the adorable little kit in his arms, then opened a tunnel.

* * *

"Ow, come on Jack!" Aster exclaimed. "You have to eat, kit!"

It had been two hours since they arrived back at the Warren and an hour and a half since Bunny tried to feed the small child.

He was holding Jack with one arm and a specially crafted baby bottle in the other, trying to convince the ankle-biter to drink his milk.

The kit was the definition of stubborn. Which shouldn't really be shocking news considering who his parents are.

Every time the bottle got close, he would shut his mouth and try to get away. He also managed to get a good kick at it twice already, making it fly out of his father's hands and spill on the floor, instantly making him giggle.

Aster was anything but amused.

"Alrigh', that's it."

He poke the little ankle-biter a few times, making him giggle so he could shove the bottle into his mouth.

Jack made some disappointed sounds, understanding that his fun was over, but fortunately drunk his milk, leaving Aster a relieved mess.

A few hours later, he placed the baby pooka into a makeshift crib, ready to finally get some sleep, but no such luck.

The moment he sat down on his bed, a soft whine began to sound from the crib. Then it turned into what sounded like a whimper mixed with squealing, which Aster knew it was the sound of a bunny crying.

He sighed then proceed to hit his head twice on the wall before making his way to the kit.

Looking inside the crib, Bunny shook his head in amusement, but even he couldn't deny how cute the whole scene was.

Jack was on his back, kicking his legs furiously, a captured blue egg in his paws, his green eyes watery. He dropped the egg at the sigh of his father and let Aster pick him up in his arms.

* * *

 ** _Alright, Snowflakes._**

 ** _Give me at least 5 reviews and I'll update until Monday._**


	24. Pooka Jack 2

_**Alright, fell free to shout or throw things at me. I know I said I'll update and here I am like – nearly 10 day late.**_

 _ **I just got a lot of stuff to do lately and I still have, so the next updates will be slower than usual. I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **Anyway…. Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it.**_

* * *

 _Jack was on his back, kicking his legs furiously, a captured blue egg in his paws, his green eyes watery. He dropped the egg at the sight of his father and let Aster pick him up in his arms, cooing._

Bunny nudged him with his nose, then chuckled as the fluffy white ball launched his little paws onto Aster's nose.

Jack touched noses with him over and over again giggling before rubbing his head against the larger Pooka's one. Aster couldn't help but feel a ball of emotions getting stuck in his throat at the happy greeting.

Touching noses was the way rabbits say hello and the last time he touched noses with another Pooka was way more than a few centuries ago.

And now here he was touching noses with _his own son_ out of all things!

The little bugger was already making him soft with each passing moment in his human form – not that the Guardian of Hope would ever admit it.

"Alright Snowflake." He said softly. "If it means ya won't cry, ya can sleep with me."

He carefully placed Jack on the bed, but the moment he let go of the kit, the ankle-bitter – who apparently saw something interesting – started hopping to the edge of the bed, without the intention of sleeping.

Aster catched him just in time and gave him the blue egg he was playing a moment ago. Jack gave a cry of delight at his toy, making him chuckle. Bunny lay down and watched as the ankle-bitter sniffed out a good place to sleep, finally crawling between Aster's arms and cuddling closer to him.

Aster laid his head down and nuzzled the little bunny to show him that all was well, then fell asleep.

* * *

Since Jack moved into the Warren, Aster found out quickly that the kit loved to wake him up.

Apparently seasonal don't sleep that much. It's never only Winter or Summer or Spring or Autumn around the globe. They always have a job to do – it's just that in some parts of the year they have more to do.

So, while a mortal needs at least 8 hours a day, a seasonal needs 4 hours a _week_. Also – according to Jack – a seasonal that _died_ needs one hour a week or even less.

That doesn't mean he _can't_ sleep, so Aster tucks him in bed every chance he gets, much to the kit's _'complains'_.

Jack does get his revenges – waking him up nearly as soon as the sun appears. Always jumping on top of him yelling :'IT'S MORNING! GET UP! LET'S PLAY!'

It's the same routine every day. The sun – jump – yell – and then Aster groans and catch him in his arms, rolling over making Jack laugh and then they have a tickle/pillow fight/tackle game before having breakfast.

Now, Bunny opened his eyes for less than a second and the moment he saw light he closed them again. Jack was going to jump on him every minute now and Aster wanted to catch at few more moments of sleep before getting up.

Only for the first time in months, his wake up call changed.

Little paws were trying to scratch him arms while a desperate little nose was touching his in an attempt to say good morning to the little figure. Jack could only whine and coo, but the message was pretty much the same. 'IT'S MORNING! GET UP! LET'S PLAY!'

Aster sat up with a jolt, remembering the recent events, while the little bunny was trying to climb on top of him to cuddle closer.

Bunny laughed at the scene and at how the kit couldn't seem to get close enough.

"Alright." He said. "Let's have some breakfast."

Jack replied by nuzzling into his father's neck, having just reached the top, and rubbing his face all up and down his chin.

Aster laughed and picked him up and placed him in his crib so he could prepare the kit's milk, much to the ankle-bitter's cries. He placed the bottle in Jack's mouth and held him close, relieved that this time his son wasn't being stubborn.

After he was finished, Aster took him to a large glade with soft green glass to play in, nearly the die river. He placed Jack down carefully and watched as his little nose started twitching faster and faster as he took in the new environment, sniffing the air, his little ears twisting at every sound. Finding everything to alright, the white fluff ball tentatively stepped forward and then started bouncing in every place, giggling, like he was in the best playground that ever existed.

Suddenly Jack stopped, finally eyeing the river, curious, while Aster sat down, watching.

His little nose started twitching faster again as the ankle-bitter took tentative jumps near the edge and looked at the colored water. With a confused frown on his face, the kit started getting closer and closer to the water, trying to sniff it. It must have had an interesting smell, because he didn't jolt his nose back until it hit the wet substance, making it blue.

Jack frowned again. He didn't understand why his nose was blue. He was sure it wasn't before…

Aster laughed at picked him up to clean the paint and after Jack started to advance to the river again he took the ankle-bitter a little farther from the river.

No need to get him messy this early in the morning, no matter how amusing the whole thing may be.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_

 _ **Alright, so I'm goona do a few more chapter of Pooka Jack and then I thought I'll do KAI AND REVENGE and then SPRING SPRITES ASTER AND THE TRUTH because it's logical and a lot of people voted them.**_

 _ **BUT I got an idea of doing a crossover between ROTG AND THE HUNGER GAMES!**_

 _ **It's more of a WHAT IF story.**_

 _ **The only thing that changes is the Seasonal World and it will start after Jack found out the truth and ran is still young and Aster will still be his father and I just want to try it. Do you want to do it after Pooka Jack or later?**_

 _ **I have a lot of ideas for it but first, tell me what you think and when would do you want me to make it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	25. The Immortal Games 1

_**Alright so this is actually a prequel of 'KAI AND REVENGE'. Originally it never existed it really just came to me this morning and I thought why not?**_

 _ **I WILL continue POOKA JACK, but I thought you were getting bored so I'll do a little more of this and then I'll get back to baby Jack.**_

 ** _I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and don't forget that this story is also on wattpad if you want photos or videos that go along with this story._**

 ** _I hope I'll hear from you guys soon. Bye Snowflakes._**

 ** _Frostbite out_**

* * *

The Guardians – minus Jack – were currently at the North Pole, anxious and extremely worried.

Jack was late again.

That normally wouldn't be a problem. He was a kid _and_ he was _Jack_. He was always a little late. No no. The problem was that he was _a day_ late. Exactly 24 hours.

They would have gone long ago out to try and find him, but he went in the Seasonal World. The rest of the Guardians couldn't go there because of some ' _rules'_. _Bleah!_

They could only wait and wait and wait until a seasonal – preferably Jack – would come and tell them what the heck was wrong _now._

Well Aster had had enough. He got up, ready to make a tunnel and find someone – anyone really – to help him find his son. Apparently he didn't need to, because in that moment Jack chose to enter the Globe Room, unharmed with a huge grin on his face.

Tooth was the first to notice him and the first to catch him in a hug.

"Jack! Where were you? What happened? Are you ok?"

The rest of the Guardians rushed to them asking questions, but his father managed to snatch him in the end.

"Ya okay?"

"Yes." Jack answered and Aster could tell he was really saying the truth this time.

"Then _what were ya thinking?!"_ Bunny demanded, shaking him a little. "I really need to teach ya how to read the clock because let me tell ya – there is a big difference between an _hour_ and a _day!"_

Jack at least had the decency to look guilty. Aster still didn't let go of him.

"I'm sorry – Time passes different in the Seasonal World. Lia said it was important and I forgot to count the time difference for this week. I was out for only two hours, I swear!"

"Sorry won't save you this time, ankle-biter."

"Then how about I make it up to you all by letting you come with me In the Seasonal World next time I go?"

Now _that_ made everyone in the room (including 2 or 3 Yetis) freeze.

The Big Four tried for months to get into the Seasonal World or at least to find out more about it, but without success. If you weren't a seasonal (or the Groundhog – much to Aster's annoyance) you couldn't even find out where the entrance is – or if there is an entrance or a place or an island. Nobody ever told them anything. Not even Jack. It was unbelievable how little they knew about that place!

And now Jack was asking them if they wanted to come there? Was it even possible?

Aster moved Jack in his arms so he was eye to eye level with him, the other Guardians watching.

"Can ya repeat that?"

Jack looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to come in the Seasonal World?"

Honestly – Aster wanted to say yes in that moment so badly, but he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that a day ago was impossible.

"What happened to 'Ya cannot come into the Seasonal World.'"

"I told you from time to time there are exceptions." Jack said and shrugged.

North looked even more curious. He spent a lot of time looking into his big library trying to find a loophole to enter the Seasonal World and he never found anything.

Jack started explaining.

"Every ten years or so there are what we call 'The Immortal Games'. It starts with the individual games, then in pair, then in group. After every game one person or more are eliminated. I was just accepted so I can get you in to watch the Games."

"How come we've never heard about them?" Tooth translated for Sandy.

"Every seasonal knows about them but there are only 2 or 3 other spirits besides you that are close enough to someone in the Games to see them. And because you are not seasonal you'll have to stay in a room and watch them from a screen, not from the tribune, but in the breaks me and the others will be able to come and talk to you and we'll also be able to answer most of the question you may have of the Seasonal World."

The others exchanged glances.

"Sounds good." North said and the others nodded.

"What kind of Games?" Aster asked. He doubted it was chess or hop-scotch.

Jack smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Three days later Jack got them into the Seasonal World. They had been so excited to see where was the entrance, so you could imagine their disappointment (especially Aster's) when Chuck (aka The Annoying Groundhog) came and transported them with one of _his_ tunnels.

They ended up in a pretty nice room with six comfortable chairs in front of a really big Tv. Their excitement returned quickly after.

They were going to watch something that the seasonal like and then they were finally going to have their question answered.

Axel and Lia offered to stay with them for most of the Games to explain a few things here and there. Jack bolted out the door to get settled the moment they got comfortable. He still didn't tell them anything about the games but he did tell them that in no player had any power whatsoever.

Lia turned on the Tv and Axel took a bowl of popcorn from the snack table.

"So what's the first game?" asked Tooth.

"The first games are individual so fortunately we don't have to listen to some annoying intro speech. Jack plays in most of the games but there are others that play only one or to, because if you get eliminated in one you can play anything else and they don't want to risk it. Now we present you – The Obstacle Course.

The screen came to life and the Guardians gasped at the scene.

It was a very tall tower with seasonal of all kinds trying to climb to the top where a red crystal was shining. They were a few rope stairs, from everywhere some bricks were literally jumping off, hitting someone and sending them on the ground in pain, at the middle of the tower started a section that looked like it had been impaled with multiple spears with a really sharp tip. Daggers, swords and axes were everywhere on the ground or on the tower, a few seasonal battling with them while the ones watching from the tribune were cheering. There were a few platforms where a few were resting, but only one or two were normal, the rest either threw the person in the air or simply dropped them.

The Guardians' jaws were on the ground watching as seasonal were thrown in every way screaming.

"Well they certainly outdone themselves this year." Lia commented with slight admiration while looking at the tower.

" _This_ is what you call a _game_?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Calm down, usually no one is hurt that bad." Lia assured them and Axel laughed as a wind sprite got hit in the face by a brick then thrown in the air.

Suddenly Jack appeared on the screen, looking curiously at the tower from the ground. He had a small armor on his chest, back and forearms and gloves on his hands, but he was still barefoot.

The rest of the Guardians wanted to scream to get him back here but right then a tall girl, probably 18 years old, came next to him, adjusting her armor that was similar to Jack's, and smirked at him.

' _Oh, how nice of you to come to watch me win.'_

Jack looked at her and smirked too.

' _You know, everything they say about you is wrong, Keyla.' He said and she looked at him questionably. 'You actually do have a sense of humor.' Jack finished then took off running._


	26. The Immortal Games 2

" _You actually do have a sense of humor."_

Jack took off running at the tower, jumping over a rock and catching one of the ropes that was hanging from the top. Keyla followed him growling, and started climbing after him, not before she ducked just as a brick flew at her. The brick hit a fire spirit.

Lia sat down next to the Guardians then winched with everybody as a very unfortunate sprite discovered a land-mine under the rock Jack jumped over.

"You sure he'll be alright?" Tooth asked, not managing to sound calm.

"Oh, yeah." Lia assured them. "I wouldn't have let him go if I didn't think he could survive – I-I mean win."

Aster wanted to glare at her, but didn't want to take his eyes off the screen where his son could break his head. He was a little surprised when he saw the moves Jack used to climb. The kit got _skills_. Being smaller, Jack could grasp his little fingers around the brinks pretty good and he was using his feet to launch himself up every time his feet got a hold of a safe space.

' _His really Sara's little follower…'_ Aster thought with a smile, a little pride and maybe nostalgia hitting him soon after.

The ankle-bitter also seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to traps. Dodging the arrow heads that flew from the wall, getting out of the way when a brick was trying to hit him or a weapon flew out of another spirits hand towards him.

The Guardians were now at the edge of their seats. Jack and Keyla having reached the part of the tower that seemed impaled with spears. Now that the camera zoomed closer, they could see some of the spears trying to implant themselves in the competitors.

Another sprite got impaled in the ankle.

"Auch!" Axel exclaimed when the boy accidentally fell in a lava pit.

"Is no one going to help him?!"

"His a fire spirit." Lia explained. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah." Axel said, too. "He'll probably just get a headache or something..."

The camera zoomed on Jack and Kayla, who saw the other on the opposite side of the tower through a crack made by some missing bricks flying bricks.

' _Aren't you tired of getting beaten, Jackson?!'_ Keyla asked and pushed a spear further into the tower, the bottom of it hitting Jack's right shoulder, making his right hand slip.

The Guardians paled. Axel gripped his bowl of popcorn tighter.

Keyla droved another spear, this time hitting Jack with the sharp point, grazing his left hand, right under his wrist. The winter child yelped and fell, but he fortunately managed to catch another spear with both of his arms before he even got close to the lava pit.

Axel got on his fit yelling 'GO JACK!', accidentally dropping the bowl of popcorn.

"Doesn't that count as illegal hit or somethin'?" Aster asked, his blood boiling a little as he was looking at Jack's cut.

Lia frowned.

"No. I mean – They can do anything unless they use their powers."

Aster didn't like that comment.

Jack groaned a little then pulled at the spear he was holding on. The camera moved and showed Keyla's foot that had been resting on it on the other side fell without its support, carrying her with him.

Lia and Axel cheered and Sandy waved flags above his head in celebration, while the other Guardians smiled.

Keyla managed to catch another spear before she fell too much, but by the time she managed to find her balance again, Jack was 10 feet away from the top.

The camera suddenly zoomed on a wind sprite that got his ankle tangled in the rope he had been climbing. Under him a blue fire was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"Ah! Help! Help me!"

"Ice fire…" Axel murmured a little too loud.

"What's ice fire?" asked North. In all his life he never heard of such thing.

Sandy and Tooth looked at the two seasonals with worry. Aster just looked at the screen waiting to see if Jack was alright.

"He'll be fine." Axel assured them. "He'll probably end up a popsicle until Friday, but that would be it I think his name's Carlos-"

"NO!" Lia suddenly screamed. "Ignore him! Go, go, _go!"_

The Guardians at this and turned to the screen.

Apparently Jack and Keyla saw Carlos, too. While she looked annoyed, the winter child looked concerned.

"Ten more feet! TEN! Come on, Snowflake!" Lia yelled at the screen.

Jack made a move to climb further up, but then he smirked and jumped down.

"No!" Lia screamed while Tooth yelped and the rest paled.

' _Good luck with that.'_ Keyla said sarcastically and continued to climb.

Jack rolled twice in the air before landing on the platform that Carlos's rope was tied to. He got on his stomach and started to pull at the rope.

' _Need a hand?'_ he asked Carlos.

"Otta boy Jack!" North yelled.

"He could have gotten hurt!" Tooth cried at him in alarm.

"Bah! Boy did good! We should celebrate!"

"North!" Tooth exclaimed while Axel and Sandy could barely contain their chuckles.

Aster was looking at the screen. He had a bad feeling and Lia wasn't really helping.

Jack just managed to help Carlos place his hand on the platform and Keyla was five feet away from the top. He took off climbing faster, but a little more distracted. Suddenly a brick flew and him square into the chest, making him fly 20 feet away from the tower.

' _Thank you!'_ Carlos yelled after him.

"Jack!" yelled practically everyone in the room.

Jack turned on his back and saw Keyla, three feet away from the tom. He was never gonna make it. But then a dagger fell a little in front of him and a spark of hope started to shine in his eyes. He rushed forward and took the dagger.

"What is he doing?"

The Guardians' question was answered when Jack suddenly threw the dagger with all his power to the top of the tower. They all cried with alarm thinking that Keyla will get hit.

They didn't really like that girl, but they didn't really wanted to see her hit by a dagger.

It didn't hit her, it hit nearly a foot in front of her hand, activating a trap-door that dropped her at the start of the spears section.

' _Seriously?!'_ she growled, looking more frustrated than anything else.

' _Sorry!'_ Jack yelled and started climbing. ' _I got desperate…'_

The other laughed.

After five minutes Keyla took the crystal and won, Jack ending up on the second place, being literally three feet away from her.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry for the looong wait. Truly! I am!**_

 _ **There would be 2 more games and then SPRING SPRITES, ASTER AND THE TRUTH.**_

 _ **But I can always continue them later and do KIDNAPPED next.**_

 _ **Anyway, please please**_ **please** _ **continue to review! Your comments are a great inspiration and I love ya all!**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	27. The Immortal Games 3

After the first game, when Jack came into the Room, he was assaulted by the Guardians plus Lia and Axel.

The Big Four were pleased that the seasonals were telling them more about their world and their rules. Not everything, obviously, but certainly more than they could ever hope for, a few days ago.

After congratulations, a few cries of protest from the rest of the Guardians for not telling them about the games, about two popcorn fights and after Aster drove his son nuts by fussing forever over his cut (" _It's not a_ 'cut'! _It nearly pierced through your arm!"),_ Jack finally had to go to the second game.

"Oh, no." Aster said and set himself in front of the door. "Ya are _not_ leaving until ya tell me what ' _game'_ is going to be this time!"

"You'll see." Jack said looking nervous at the clock. "But I'm gonna be late and I have to change first." He made a run for the door, but was scooped up by the back of his shirt by his father.

"Ya either talk or ya stay here!"

"Flying! The next game is flying! And I have to be there!"

"Just put him down." Axel said from the cough.

"It really is flying and nothing will fly _at_ him this time." Lia commented and then Axel added "Plus if he misses _this_ out of everything he'll probably not speak to you for a month."

While Aster was trying to formulate a question, Jack finally found an opening and rushed out the door as fast as his feet carried him.

"Oi!"

Sandy and North started chuckling at their friend's confused expression.

"So what exactly is this game?" Tooth asked politely.

" The Flying Race – " Lia tried to answer but Axel interrupted her.

"I love that game! Usually only 5 or 6 persons get to participate and they also have to not get disqualified at the Obstacle Tower."

"Basically, there are about 10 black balls, each of them valuing one point that the flyers have to find and get them into their respective baskets. Once all the balls are collected, another ball, named The Golden Ball, which values ten points, is launched into the air. Whoever haves the most points wins."

"It's starting!" Axel cried like a four year old on sugar rush.

The Tv came back to life showing four baskets, almost as tall as Jack, every one of them having a drawing on it. A campfire, three rocks, a snowflake and two nuts.

In the background, the crowd cheered and suddenly the image changed, showing the competitors.

First appeared a bulky boy – about 19 or 20 – with red dark hair and black eyes, a really big hammer on his side, waving at the crowd with a smug look on his face, like all the cheering was for him and only him. He had red and black paint on his face, arms and legs, probably trying to resemble the fire, but the painting wasn't detailed enough for that.

"That's Cedric Spark." Axel informed them. "A spirit of summer."

Another boy appeared on the screen this one looking a little younger than Cedric but he was taller and very skinny, looking timidly at everyone around him. He had grey and green paint on him, but they were only lines, not really resembling anything, like he knew he wasn't good with paint or he didn't want to look too extravagant. He had a shield on his back.

"That's Ron. He's a rock spirit."

Then came Jack.

Lia whistled. "Nice work."

He had blue paintings on his face, arms and legs, resembling his delicate frost designs and snowflakes. His staff was painted a little, too, matching him.

The Guardians nodded with smiles on their faces, Aster especially. He wandered if Jack could paint eggs in the same pattern.

The winter kit didn't look interested in the crowd. He was playing bored with his staff, probably waiting for the game to start.

Then on the screen appeared _two_ more players, a boy and a girl, twins by the looks of it, covered in black and yellow paint, like they throw it into the other.

"Why are they shown together?" Aster asked curiously.

The others appeared separately.

"Audrey and her twin Trent." Lia explained. They're always together, so they will play together. One basket."

"How is that fair?" asked North. "They'll cover more ground."

Axel shook his head and pointed at the screen.

"Look closely. Audrey's left hand is tied to Trent's right. They'll be in the same spot all the time."

"Why didn't they choose to play on their own?" asked Aster. "Isn't that easier?"

Lia and Axel looked at each other, then shrugged.

A whistle was heard from the TV and everyone turned their attention on the screen, where the players were preparing.

 _1…2….3…..GO!_

Every player rushed forward so fast that in a blink they were gone. The camera showed every one of them frantically looking around. Audrey tried to go right, but unfortunately for her, her twin chose that moment to rush left, so they hit other and lost their balance, falling about 10 feet towards the ground. She punched him after, making everyone in the room laugh.

Then Jack appeared again, with a big grin on his face, he was rushing at the baskets, having already found the fist ball.

Cedric was looking around, trying to spot a ball, only a few feet in front of Jack, with his back at him. The Guardian of Fun smirked, approaching him, and then proceed to do an acrobatic flip, placing the bottom of his staff on the fire sprite's shoulder, his other hand carrying the black ball.

' _How ya doing Sparky?'_ he said and everybody from the crowd and from the room laughed.

' _Frost!'_

' _You're already falling behind! I'm disappointed just so ya know!'_ Jack yelled, throwing the ball inside the basket and flying away as fast as he could, with Cedric in tow.

The fire spirit stopped at some point, seeing a black ball at the bottom of a tree. The camera showed him grinning as he took it and then refocused on Jack.

The rest of the Guardians plus the two seasonals watched as he found another two balls and steal another one from Cedric.

While he was flying back with the one he'd stolen from Sparky, he suddenly stopped and frowned.

' _What the-'_

The screen changed showing the baskets.

Jack's had now 4 balls, but Ron's and Cedric's had none and the twins had _5._

"Wait."Aster said frowning. "Tha' Cedric guy had found one nearly the beginning, how could he have none?!"

Axel and Lia were frowning too, but before they could say anything, the screen changed and appeared Ron, snatching a ball from the ground. He cheered with the crowd but then a red mass slammed into him and snatched his ball.

Cedric started laughing.

' _Oh, I'm sorry Rockface.'_ He said sarcastically. ' _Did you want this?'_ He continued mocking and moved out of the way when Ron tried to tackle him.

' _Cedric, that was mine!'_

Cedric flew back a little then threw the ball at Audrey.

' _Have I told you how you look amazing today, because you really do.'_ He said and she groaned.

' _Come on Trent, it started to stink here.'_

Her twin changed places with her so he could talk with Cedric.

' _Nope, she still hates you!'_ he said with a smile then pushed him into a tree. ' _Bye!'_

Audrey threw the ball into her basket.

"So that's why they have so many." North said.

The screen changed, showing Cedric as he was flying away from the tree. A staff suddenly hit him in the head and Jack appeared.

' _OW!'_

' _What are you doing, Cedric?! They're winning now!'_ the kitexclaimed.

' _What? She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!'_

"Oh, boy…" Lia sighed.

' _Audrey?!'_ Jack exclaimed. ' _Didn't she try to bury you alive last week?'_

' _Only for a few hours!'_

A horn sounded and all the players changed their directions, hurrying.

"That's the signal!" Axel said grinning.

"The Golden Ball."Lia nodded. "Jack can still win!"

True enough, a golden ball flew straight up.

' _Come on! Come on!_ Come on!' Jack chanted.

He was so close…. Just a little more and –

' _NO!'_ Jack yelled as _Ron_ catched the ball.

"Did that just happened?!" Axel asked wide eyed.

' _Here you go, my love.'_ Ron said and threw it at Audrey. ' _Mine is worth 10!'_

' _Yes! The Golden Ball!'_

' _I can't believe it!'_ Jack exclaimed. ' _You're all fighting for_ her?!"

' _And I'm winning!' She yelled._

' _We're winning together.'_ Ron said but she frowned and shoved him into Cedric, bringing both of them down.

' _No, you're not.'_ Her brother argued. ' _We're stuck together, remember? STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY GLORY!'_ he yelled and tried to rip the ball from her hand. ' _It's my glory!'_

"Seriously?" Aster asked while the others laughed.

Jack appeared on the screen, approaching fast.

"Yes! Get them Jack!" Lia yelled with Axel.

Jack continued approaching from behind the angry twins and used his staff to kick a tree and throw himself over their heads, catching the ball.

' _Ha_ ha _!'_

"Yes!"

' _Jack!'_ Audrey yelled, but she and her brother were already too far behind.

Jack made a twirl into the air and threw the ball right in the center of his basket and the horn was heard again.

' _JACK WINS! 14 POINTS!'_

"Yes!" Lia yelled and everybody started cheering.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **This chapter took so long because initially it was a crossover between ROTG and Harry Potter. I planned it to be a Quiddich game but in the end I liked this version better.**_

 _ **I'll try to update faster. I promise.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Like it? Love it?**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	28. The Immortal Games 4

"So, how many games are in total?" Aster asked after a while.

After Jack came back, no one mentioned another Game, but he was pretty sure there has to be more than two Games. Last time the kit had snuck out the room after about 20 minutes, but now he was sitting very relaxed next to him for nearly _40_ minutes.

The three seasonals exchanged glances.

"There are about seven, I think?" Axel said uncertainly and Lia nodded.

"But one can only participate in maximum three." Jack continued. "You saw two of mine, but you missed the two Lia and Axel played in."

"I thought we agreed not to mention that." Axel mumbled clearly embarrassed.

Lia tried not to smile, but Jack didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

"Why didn't you three played at the same time?" asked Tooth.

"You choose what you want to play and ours either didn't match or we just wanted to watch the other." Jack said. "But we wanted one of us to play in the games that Axel chooses and mine and his didn't really… matched."

Lia snorted. Axel looked exasperated, like they already had this conversation and he still doesn't like it.

"You said choose two and I _did_. Sorry I didn't like the idea of making a fool of myself at weapon fighting or blind traps!"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Finally the Blind Course is on again and you _made_ me choose _The Trophy Fights_?! Do you have _any_ idea how many persons that are going to play, I have _pranked?!"_

Lia rolled her eyes. "I would have never let you play in the Blind Course anyway so stop whining."

Sandy started writing with his sand.

' _What's the Blind Course?'_

"It's awesome!" Jack exclaimed and Lia rolled her eyes.

"It's like the Obstacle Course but more brutal and the player is blindfolded." Axel answered.

"Ya're never playing in the Blind Course." Aster decided and Jack pouted.

The others laughed and Lia smirked.

"So what was the Trophy Course or –"

"The Trophy Fights." Lia answered. "It's always the last game. It's literally just fights on a map one on one, without any weapons."

"Ya're not playing." Aster told Jack.

"Okay." He said, startling his father.

Jack grabbed some popcorn from Axel then made himself comfortable on the couch. Aster blinked. Well that was easier than he thought.

"What?!" Axel exclaimed looking betrayed. "Oh, no no. You _are_ playing and you are _winning,_ because I already bet fifty on you."

Lia, who looked like she was about to say something suddenly stopped and threw Axel a look.

"You _bet_ on this?!"

"What, is that wrong?"

"Ugh." She turned to the Guardians. "Jack will be fine. I wouldn't let him play anything dangerous."

"Discussable…" Jack mumbled, but only Aster and Lia heard him.

"Trust me with this." She told Aster, then she turned to Jack. "Plus, April and Max are coming to see you and we both know you'll feel guilty if you'll let them down." She finished with a triumphal smile.

Jack glared at her. "I hate you."

"I love you, too. Now let's go!"

Axel got up, too. "You won't have time to come and visit in between the matches, but Lia and Rudy will be there and we'll watch everything from here, so good luck, little dude." He said and ruffled his hair, making Jack slap his hand away.

The rest of the Guardians told him good luck and Aster would have said something, but a look from both Lia and Tooth silenced him. He sighed.

"Good luck…"

"Thanks."

After Jack and Lia left the rest of the Guardians tried to learn more about the next game, but according to Axel, there really wasn't anything else he could tell them.

When the screen lit up again, the fights started. Jack wasn't anywhere and little seasonals were recognized by them, but there were some pretty intense fights. They had to stop Aster from going to stop Jack twice already and no one wanted to see what would happen if his kit got hurt.

Then Jack appeared and everybody silenced.

He was making a breathing exercise by the looks of it and a short man about 24 years old as tall as Lia was next to him, _trying_ to do a pep talk.

"That's Rudy." Axel answered the unspoken question. "He's one of the seasonal sensei. For winter and autumn spirits and sprites. He's a good friend. Although he _can_ be a bit – "

' _Who's the man? You're the man! Say it!'_ 'Rudy' yelled.

"Yeah…" Axel chuckled. "Anyway, he's a great fighter."

On the screen Jack rolled his eyes. ' _You're the man.'_ He said sarcastically, making everyone in the room laugh.

Rudy looked at him pleased that Jack was doing what he said, before he realized what happened.

' _Right! No, no, no, I'm not the man. You're the man – kid – whatever. I'm just_ a _man. Just a man in a world of men and some women…'_

Jack and Axel chuckle at Rudy's enthusiasm and even the Guardians shared small amused smiles.

* * *

 **Jack's pov:**

 _As Kai walked over to the mat, I felt a hand on my forearm. I turned and saw Old Man Winter's worried face._

' _Be careful, Jack. I think Kai may try something today.'_

 _I smiled at him. I loved karate and I was ready to fight. I was pumped, but not too pumped to see the sinister smile across Kai's smug face._

' _I'll be fine I promise.'_

* * *

"Where's Lia?" Aster asked.

Shouldn't she be with Jack?

Right then, Lia appeared on the screen.

"There." Axel pointed and Aster glared at him.

' _Look what I found!_ ' she said excited and placed a few rocks into Jack's hand, smiling. ' _By rotating them in your hand, it will help you build your chi and compete.'_ She explained.

"Really?" Tooth asked curiously.

Axel shrugged. "I think so… Seasonals can usually tell whenever something like rocks and trees have magic in them. Fall sprites are the best when it comes to rocks and stones so yeah."

' _Hey, can I see those for a second?'_ Rudy asked taking the stones from Jack and throwing them behind him. _'What is wrong with you?! Why don't you hop on your unicorn and ride to yoga class, moon princess? We don't need your magic rocks!'_ he exclaimed.

Jack put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing, while Lia glared at Rudy with all her power.

The sensei continued, trying to explain himself so that the fall sprite won't kill him.

' _We need to focus, concentrate and win!'_ he yelled and slammed his fist into a nearby table, accidentally breaking it in half.

Jack stooped chuckling.

A tall man, maybe a few years older than Rudy approached him.

"He's one of the spirits that make sure everything is in order." Axel explained. "Including the mat, the Trophy and the furniture."

' _Do you realize you just broke a thousand-year-old table?'_

"I'm pretty sure _he's_ the one that made that table." Axel said and chuckled.

Rudy looked at him in disbelief.

' _You've had that table for a thousand years?...You people ever heard of a garage sail?'_

* * *

 **Jack's pov:**

I was seriously starting to worry about April and Max. They should have been here twenty minutes ago!

The sensei that spoke to Rudy signaled for me to approach the mat.

I was wearing my trousers and the white shirt I always wear under my blue hoodie. And of course, my made-up brace on my knee that I never untie.

"Hey, can we wait for, like, five minutes?" I asked the sensei. "I'm sure my friends will be –"

The sensei dropped his hand for the fight to start and immediately, I was kicked in the stomach and fell onto the floor.

I flipped over my shoulder stunned. Great, I'll never hear the end of it from dad.

"Or we can just go now." I said sarcastically.

I jumped to my feet, ready to take my opponent.

* * *

The Guardians and Axel watched as Jack walked on the mat, but he didn't take a fight position.

"April and Max aren't there." Axel mumbled.

"Do you think they got lost?" Tooth asked.

"Knowing those two?" he snorted. "Most definitely."

' _Hey, can we wait for, like, five minutes?" Jack asked the sensei. "I'm sure my friends will be –'_

The seasonal he was going to fight attacked, throwing him on the ground. Aster growled.

"And ya tell me he could have stayed here?!" He angrily demanded, making Axel hide behind the bowl of popcorn.

Everybody turned their attention back on the screen, just as Jack got on his feet.

The other seasonal tried hitting him about seven times, but then the kit catched his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The sensei signaled him as winner.

Axel gained a little more confidence.

"See? He knows what he's doing."

In the next few hours, the Guardians watched and cheered as Jack fought more competitors, always coming up as the victor. Every break he looked a little worried about April and Max, but he also looked too pumped up with adrenaline to get too lost in thought.

Aster was impressed and actually really proud. Everyone in the room cold now see that. During Jack's last fight, he didn't even flinch when the opponent appeared to be winning for a moment.

Right now the kit just won another fight and jogged the Lia and Rudy.

' _Yes!'_ Rudy yelled and high-fived him.

' _Feels good to be back, hmm? Just admit it.'_ Lia told him.

Aster frowned a little. "What is she talking about?"

Axel pretended he didn't hear him but the Easter Guardian didn't pres him. He could just ask Jack when he returned.

' _Don't destroy my mood, would ya?'_ Jack said and for some unknown reason LIa changed the subject.

' _You did it, Jack! You're in the final!'_

"Otta boy!" Axel cheered too, even though Jack couldn't hear him.

' _Now as your sensei, I know you look at me as the guy that is responsible for your success.'_ Rudy said. ' _But I want you to know that in some small way, you're a part of it too.'_

Jack laughed like it was a joke. ' _Thanks Rudy.'_

"So Rudy really trained Jack?" Tooth asked and everybody turned to look at Axel, who looked like he was trying to find the perfect words to tell the story.

"Well… He met Rudy about 30 years ago and he did learn a few things from him, but he knew how to fight for many decades before, mainly from Old Man Winter."

All of the Guardians were shocked.

"Old Man Winter _taught_ Jack?" North asked while Sandy started making more symbols.

"Well yeah." Axel shrugged. "He usually teaches his lieutenants things like this."

"Then why did he teach Jack?" Tooth asked.

Axel frowned at them.

"What do you mean why?"

They all stared blankly at him.

"Jack _is_ one of the Winter lieutenants." He said and the Guardians eyes widened. "I-I seriously thought you knew this."

This conversation might have continued longer, but loud noises started coming from the screen.

"Wow, someone must be getting a brutal beating." Axel commented and took a sip of water.

' _Get up, punk!'_ the victor yelled.

When Axel finally got a good look at him, he spited the water he was drinking, almost chocking in it, surprising the Guardians. He threw the bowl of popcorn on the floor and grabbed the remote and shut the TV.

"OI!"

Axel ignored their calls and questions and put the remote in his pocket already making his way to the door.

"Stay here! I'm coming back as soon as I can!" he yelled and closed the door.

Aster and North tried to run after him, but the door wouldn't open.

Sandy tugged on Tooth's arm and showed her the remote he stole from Axel.

"Guys! We still have the remote!"

North and Aster stopped hitting the door.

"Vhat?"

"How did ya – never mind. Just turned it on."

The screen lit again showing Jack, Lia and Rudy, looking at the brutal fight.

Rudy pointed at the victor. ' _That's your final opponent in the game.'_

The small smile that had been on Jack's face until then suddenly disappears. Lia growled, making Rudy step back confused.

' _That's Kai.'_ said Jack, looking more angry than ever.

* * *

 _ **Hi, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **There will be one more chapter of THE IMMORTAL GAMES that I'm gonna call KAI AND REVENGE.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review and I promise I'll update as fast as possible.**_

 _ **See you soon. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	29. Kai and revenge (TIG 5)

_Rudy pointed at the victor._ 'That's your final opponent in the game.'

 _The small smile that had been on Jack's face until then suddenly disappears. Lia growled, making Rudy step back confused._

'That's Kai.'

* * *

Aster frowned. Why was Jack so angry?

"Who's that?" Tooth asked pointing at Kai and Sandy formed a question mark.

North snapped his fingers.

"Kai Storm!" he yelled. "I knew he looked familiar!"

Aster frowned again, this time at North.

"The bloke that's responsible for the Titanic?"

"I thought Connor Snow was responsible for that one." Tooth said.

Sandy made a sword and then an icicle, making North frown.

"Yuki? No. She was in Canada at the time. Met her while I was looking for someone. It was Johanna Squall."

"How can we have different people?" Aster asked. "I'm pretty sure they weren't together."

"Guys look!" Tooth said, making them turned to look at the screen.

Kai approach Jack with a sinister smile on his face.

Aster growled. He didn't like that guy. Titanic incident or not. He messed with his holiday a few times. With North's holiday, too. And he was always mocking them about 'helping the little brats'. If that bloke decides to mess with his kit, Aster will made sure Old Man Winter will need a new winter sprite.

' _I saw your fights, Jack.'_ He said trying to look superior. ' _I'm surprised to see you here.'_

Jack's expression suddenly changed from pure anger to a cocky grin.

'' _Thought I'd swing by and pick up a trophy or two.'_ He said confidently.

'I think they know each other.' Sandy signed.

"I don't think they like each other." Tooth continued.

Kai's smirk turned into a sneer. ' _That's funny. I thought I_ beat _the fights out of you fifty years ago.'_

None of the Guardians said anything, all of them trying to process the words, missing the second when Jack looked down at his knee, where Lia realized a dull pain started to form.

' _Well I'm a better fighter than I was fifty years ago.'_ Jack said, making Aster realize they _had_ fought before. And Kai won. ' _And somehow your breath is_ way _worse.'_ Jack continued, making Lia and Rudy laugh. ' _Seriously. You mind stepping away a bit, the smell is a little too much.'_

' _Listen loser,'_ Kai said and Aster was ready to kill him. ' _This time when I take you down, you are not getting back up.'_ He finished and went back to his friends.

Jack and Lia both tensed, remembering '68. He hadn't gotten up then either, so what did Kai meant now?

Once Storm left, Lia took Jack's arm and practically dragged him on the hall and into what appeared to be the janitor's closet.

"What is she doing?" Tooth asked, but nobody knew the answer.

She pushed Jack – who, the Guardians noted, was uncharacteristically quiet – into the closet and Rudy into the hall, then entered after Jack, closing the door loudly.

Rudy appeared to be just as confused as the Guardians.

' _Guys! What are you doing?'_

From the closet loud sounds could be heard, but none identified. Jack and Lia seemed to be arguing angrily over something, making the Guardians frown.

Since when did does two argue? Axel and Jack did it from time to time, but it was more of friendly argue. Lia and Jack never argue.

From the noise coming from the closet it was like they were dueling, not chatting.

"Can't we see them?" North asked Tooth, while Aster tried to break the door of the room.

Tooth shook her head sadly.

Rudy managed to open the door and the Guardians quieted again.

' _Guys-'_

' _NOT NOW!_ ' Lia yelled, making everybody shut the door and the noise continued.

Axel appeared next to Rudy, panting.

' _Where….are…they?!'_

Rudy pointed at the door. And Axel quickly opened it.

' _NOT NOW!'_ Jack yelled and shut the door _._

Axel sighed and leaned to the wall.

' _What's happening?'_ Rudy asked him.

A loud BOOM! was heard inside the closet.

Rudy scurried away. Axel didn't even flinch.

' _Kai's happening.'_

An unfortunate sprite walked towards the closet and opened the door, before Axel or Rudy could warn him.

' _NOT NOW!'_ Jack and Lia yelled at the same time, making the sprite yelp and run away.

They didn't shut the door this time, a little stunned by the yelp and Axel used this opportunity to grab them and get them back to the room where the fights were held. Fewer people were now preparing there.

They both pouted, but didn't comment. Jack leaned to the wall looking tired, but Axel and Lia knew he was leaning because his right leg started to hurt again.

Rudy spoke first.

' _Jack, if this is about the fight, you can win! Think of everything I taught you. Think of everything Old Man Winter taught you!'_

' _He taught the same thinks to Kai! He's the other Winter Lieutenant.'_ He snapped, surprising the Guardians and Rudy.

Rudy tried to sit down on a chair, but the chair broke, fortunately bringing an amused smile on Jack's face.

' _You really need some stronger furniture in here!'_ Rudy yelled at the sensei that was again glaring at him.

They moved to another room that was empty.

' _What happened between you and Kai?'_ Rudy asked, a little annoyed that he was the only one there that didn't know the story.

' _We never got along. Yes we were both Winter spirits, but we are different parts of Winter. At every Seasonal Council whenever I say yes, he says no, and whenever I say no, he says yes. He only likes to intimidate and hurt people.'_

 _Mainly me,_ Jack thought.

Lia suddenly frowned, remembering something.

' _You left the Guardians_ alone?!' she yelled at Axel who became a little pale.

' _I shut the TV!'_ cried said in his defence.

' _And the remote?'_

' _Right here-!...'_ he said and put his hand in his pocket, where he didn't find the remote.

' _I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Sandy pickpocket you.'_ Jack said with slight amusement.

Sandy grinned.

Lia glared at Axel who hid behind Rudy.

Jack sighed.

' _I'm going to see if I can find April and Max. I'll see you at the match.'_

' _Jack wait-'_

' _I don't know if I can beat him, ok?'_ Jack said. ' _But he's gonna know he's been in a fight.'_ He promised. ' _I'll see you at the mach.'_

Lia looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against in the end.

"Alright, we need to get out of here." Aster decided after Jack disappeared from the screen.

He went to continue is fight with the door while the others were thinking about what they have seen.

"Jack and Kai know each other." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded.

"They also fought each other." North commented.

Sandy nodded.

Aster took a fork from the food table and tried to use it as leverage to open the door.

"Kai beat Jack…" Tooth continued.

Sandy nodded with a small frown.

"About fifty years ago." North said.

Sandy nodded. He made a calendar appeared above his head.

"So… a few years before 1970, maybe?" Tooth asked.

Aster's leverage/fork snapped, making the three Guardians turn to look at him.

He was as pale as a ghost and staring in space with half of the fork in his hand.

"1968."

North was the first one to understand.

"Bah! Coincidence, my friend! – "

"Surely we would have found out if they fought when the blizzard occurred." Tooth said, while Sandy nodded and started making symbols.

"Da! Thing like this couldn't be hard to discover!" North continued.

"And Jack would have told us if – "

"That's the thing!" Aster yelled. "Jack _wouldn't_ have told us! We didn't even know he _could_ fight until now! He could have fought and gotten seriously hurt and we _wouldn't_ have known!" he growled. "We barely found out some things _now_ and we are _struggling_. Fifty years ago, if someone would have told us that to seasonals fought, we wouldn't have cared!" he finished and threw the other half of the fork at the door in frustration.

The rest of the Guardians looked down feeling guilty. Aster was right. They wouldn't have cared…

Now that it was quiet, Axel's voice was heard, making them turn around to watch the screen. Only him and Rudy appeared. They were in another hall, talking to some sprite.

' _You're doing great.'_ Rudy told her.

' _I just wasn't expected so many, that's all.'_ She admitted.

' _Players really_ do _get ambushed?'_ Axel questioned making the Guardians widen their eyes.

Ambushed?! Could Jack get ambushed because he played? Because he won? If he did, they wouldn't be able to do anything!

Rudy shrugged.

' _Some people just don't like to lose.'_

' _This year, three players got ambushed.'_ The girl said _. 'One in the kitchen and two on the halls. And there's Jasmine, who got pushed by Trent in the Blind Course.'_

"Isn't he the lieutenant of Spring?" North asked and Aster frowned.

He could see Trent being full of himself and a bit prideful, but to injure a girl? A spring girl spirit if he remembered correctly.

' _The two on the halls only had a few cuts and broken bones, but the other – '_

' _GUYS!'_

Lia appeared on the room, looking worried.

' _Jack got ambushed.'_ She said.

Aster paled.

' _He's fine. It's just his arm…'_

* * *

In less than thirty seconds all three seasonals were in a room with Jack and a healer.

Jack's hand was covered with a thick bandage and was being looked over by the healer.

' _How many were there?'_ Axel asked, referring to the ambush.

' _Four!'_ Lia yelled indignantly.

Aster would have continued to try and open the door, but he was more focused on what the healer had to say.

' _Kai. It has to be Kai!'_ Axel yelled and Aster growled. He was going to kill Storm.

' _He's actually the one that helped me.'_ Jack said disbelieving.

Lia stopped and turned to the healer. ' _Do you think you can check his head, too?'_

Jack glared at her, but didn't comment.

' _Kai_ helped _you.'_ Axel said carefully. ' _What's next? May is not a lying witch and Trent's and angel?'_

Aster narrowed his eyes. He'll have to talk to these three after he got to Jack.

The healer looked up and Jack grimaced.

' _Jack, after a thorough examination of your hand,'_ he began and Rudy moaned loudly in the background.

Like it was _his_ hand, not Jack's.

' _I'm afraid I have to be honest with you…_ '

Rudy moaned again.

' _But based on my diagnosis…'_

Rudy moaned again and this time Lia hit him upside his head.

' _Ow!'_

' _Jack, your hand is broken.'_ The healer said. ' _You can't fight into the last match.'_

"Just a broken arm." Tooth said relieved.

"His hand shouldn't have been broken in the first place!" Aster snapped at the screen.

' _What?! No, no, no! I didn't come here to forfeit!' Jack said, obviously irritated._

The healer looked at him sympathetically while packing up his things.

' _I'm sorry.'_ He said and exited the room.

' _Even if it didn't work as planned, you proved you belong here.'_ Lia told Jack, trying to cheer him up a bit.

It didn't work, but the child was grateful for the effort.

' _Right here.'_ Rudy added, switching from teacher to concerned friend. _'With the best in the world. I'm really proud of you.'_

Jack could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, but he was careful not to let anyone see. _It's just like before. I am forfeiting to Kai because of an injury._ But he had to keep it together for his friends and family. He had to pretend everything was great, as always.

Lia frowned and looked down, making Jack seriously think she had mind reading powers.

But it was clearly for everybody that Rudy was about to lose it.

' _Now I'm gonna walk behind those lockers and if you hear what sounds like a grown man crying…'_ he let out a whimper and Jack was sure Rudy was feeling the same way he was feeling. ' _It's probably just the pipes!'_ The teacher squealed and ran into the showers to hide the tears.

Jack looked at Lia, hoping to find some kind of light in all of this. She had a smug smile on her face and was trying not to laugh at Rudy's comical cries. The winter child couldn't help but smile back.

' _Stupid pipes!'_ Rudy yelled from the showers, with the sound of tears in his voice.

* * *

After Rudy calmed down, all three of them went back to the mat room and found a place to sit. Then another seasonal, came and gave Jack a note.

' _It's a note from April and Max.'_ Jack informed them.

The Guardians looked at each other. They calmed down after seeing that Jack was alright – or as alright as one would be with a broken arm – and they were eager to find out more about Jack's friends.

' _They said that they're sorry I had to forfeit and that they'll be here as soon as they…. ditch the wives…'_

"Uh…" Tooth said but the others, including Axel, were just as confused as her.

Lia gave Jack a puzzled look too, making the Guardians feel a little better. ' _What does that even mean?'_

' _Uh, try to stay hip with the jive, Lia.'_ Rudy said making Jack rose his eyebrows. ' _'Ditch the wives' is what the kids today say when something is cool or rad.'_ He said and the kit snorted, trying his best not to laugh. ' _Yo, Jack. Check out that guys beard, it's so ditch the wives.'_

Jack rolled his eyes. ' _Sure is, Rudy.'_ He said sarcastically, making the Guardians laugh.

The seasonal that accused Rudy of owning him a priceless thousand year old artifact took the trophy of the pedestal. ' _And now this year's winner of The Trophy Fights…. Kai!'_

Kai quickly walked over to grab his prized trophy. ' _Yeah!'_ he gloated, making sure to glance in Jack's direction, thus resulting in a growling Aster.

' _I'm gonna go congratulate Kai.'_ Jack announced making everyone stop and stare at him in shock.

Axel was the first to snap out of it. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his head.

"We seriously need to teach him how to be selfish from time to time."

They watched as Jack got up and walked to Kai, then stopped a few feet away like he had been slapped.

Sandy frowned. " _You guys saw that too, right?"_ he wrote.

' _Congratulations Kai.'_ Jack said nicely, like nothing happened _. 'Is he a friend of your?'_ he suddenly asked pointing at a wind sprite near.

' _Yeah. Why?'_

' _Oh, 'cause he's got the same tattoo as one of the guys that jumped me!'_ Jack snapped, showing the winter sprite's tattoo to everybody.

"What?!" Aster yelled.

That's it! He was going to rip that guy into pieces and throw them at wolves!

' _Jack, you had to forfeit. I won. Let it go.'_ Kai warned or more like commanded to the winter spirit.

Realization suddenly hit Jack.

' _You won, because you're afraid to fight me! Just like fifty years ago. But this time, you sent your friends take me out!'_

All the Guardians, plus the three seasonals, looked _murderous_.

' _You better watch your mouth!'_ Kai retorted. ' _You're_ still _just a little_ punk.'

' _And you're still a_ liar, _a_ cheat, _and a_ coward!' Jack snapped his blood boiling. ' _But enjoy your trophy, champ.'_ He said and stormed off.

After that, the camera shifted to Kai, who was clearly furious that his plan failed. He suddenly rushed and kicked jack in the shoulder, sending him flying nearly four feet and landing on his already broken arm.

The Guardians cried out in alarm.

' _HEY!'_

' _That is so not ditch the wives!'_ Rudy yelled as he and Lia kept Kai's friends from attacking. ' _Back off!'_

Jack and Kai started to fight, throwing punches and dodging faster than ever. The winter kit was in disadvantage, forgetting he had a broken arm until the pain nearly made him scream a few times.

Kai was fighting more ferocious, trying every illegal hit to bring down Jack, but the kit wasn't going to fall for it. Not again.

Jack was dodging and jumping over him every time he could throwing Kai off balance.

Suddenly Kai got lucky and managed to catch Jack's injured hand. He smirked and punched it hard on the brace.

"JACK!" the Guardians yelled when the kit yelped in pain as a sharp pain ran through his hand and up his arm.

 _I can't let Kai win again,_ Jack thought. And as Kai went to kick his knee, Jack grabbed his leg and threw him into the bench on the side of the wall.

' _Okay, I think everybody saw – I was_ nowhere _near that bench!'_ Rudy yelled after everybody stopped cheering.

' _See you next time, champ!'_ Jack mocked, unable to hide his grin.

The fight was over and this time he won.

* * *

 _ **Alright Snowflakes,**_

 _ **IN MY DEFENCE, this is as long as THREE chapters. That's why it took so long.**_

 _ **I hoped you liked it.**_

 _ **Now that school started again (you have no idea how much this hurts me), I don't know when I'll update next. But I can promise it's gonna take LESS than two week. Less-er if you review more.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of doing KIDNAPPED now but I have so many ideas. If you could tell me what would you prefer, like how it should be done, who should do it or stuff like that. Maybe I'll do more of them and you would be able to choose but it will take time.**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	30. Kidnapped 1

_**Alright before you read the chapter, you should READ THIS:**_

 _ **First: So Jack's birthday in my story is in Spring (Easter Sunday 1700) and he became a spirit when he was 9 and a half so around October maybe?**_

 _ **Second: In the books, Pitch is the one responsible for the death of Bunny's clan. In MY story he is not. You'll see below.**_

 _ **Last: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_

* * *

There are no perfect families. Everybody knows that.

Parents and children argue and sometimes even fight with each other from time to time, but no matter how bad these moments are, they always come to an end.

Sandy, North and Tooth were expecting something like this since the day after the Crystal fiasco, a few months ago.

Still, it came so sudden, it surprised everyone.

* * *

It was the end of October and unknown to the other Guardians it was also the day Jack died.

The winter child wasn't sure what was happening. He never really had a problem with this part of the year before. Sure, for the first three hundred and something years he didn't remember he died, but in the last few he did and he thought nothing of it.

Now it was different.

For three weeks nonstop, he kept having nightmares of the day he died. It wasn't Pitch. Jack knew that much. It was a different feeling.

Plus, the Nightmare King would have somehow twisted the dream to include the other Guardians or Emma or Jamie, or he would have at least gloat a little.

The same nightmare that appeared every night felt just too _real._ The panic and the cold that he felt that day were back every night to haunt him, making him wake up gasping in the middle of the night, sweating, whimpering or crying. Once he even woke up screaming after a nap and he was so relieved to discover that his father was gone somewhere else at the time.

He didn't like it.

He felt so ridiculous. Being scared of falling asleep after defeating the Boogieman.

But he just seemed incapable of catching one good night sleep, making him more tired. Seasonals didn't need that much sleep, but he was sure he had insomnia even for seasonal standards.

Today being the day he died, Jack was even more nervous than usual to fall asleep. And it was just his luck that his father seemed notice his tired/jumpy/sleepy state.

The argument started when Aster told Jack to go take a nap before they were going to the Guardian meeting. Jack told him he was fine and everything started going downhill from there.

When the rest of the Guardians arrived at the Warren, worried for their friends that were half an hour late for the meeting, they found the two arguing furiously and gesticulating wild with their hands, staff and boomerangs.

The moment they finally made the two of them shut up, an explosion was heard at the other side of the Warren, making everyone completely forget about the argument.

They rushed there, Aster and Jack first, only to meet a horrifying sight.

One of the trees (the most comfortable tree in the Warren in Jack's opinion) appeared to have _exploded_. Its spot was replaced by a tower of ashes, a few leaves laying around broken or burned and the air was filled with thick black smoke.

"What happened?" asked Tooth.

Aster didn't answer. Usually he could feel everyone and everything that enters his Warren, but know it was like the magic connecting him to his home has gone on holiday. And whatever happened with the tree looked familiar, but not in a good way.

Jack was confused and a little worried. He knew fire magic and also magic that worked with lightning and smoke and nothing matched whatever happened with the poor tree. He wasn't sure what they were dealing with and he was just _so_ tired he didn't even _remember_ how was to sleep without having to dream of your own death.

A sudden _Clock!_ was heard from one of the tunnels, like someone threw a stone in a wall. The Guardians exchanged glances and started walking carefully into the tunnel, weapons ready.

About ten minutes later, the ground under North's feet exploded, sending him flying into another tunnel, like he just stepped on a land mine. He accidentally crashed into Sandy on his way, throwing him into another tunnel.

Jack and Tooth rushed to help them, but the tunnels sealed before they could do anything.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

Aster frowned and tried to concentrate to open the tunnels but nothing seemed to work.

"We hav' to turn back and enter from the other end of the tunnel. I don't think it's a good idea to go forward." He suggested, but before he could make another step, a fresh blood red painting on the wall caught his attention. He didn't paint this. He never paints the tunnels.

Aster approached it to see it better, only to gasp and nearly trip on his legs when he realized what it was and why the destroyed tree looked so familiar.

" _Rita_ " he cracked.

Tooth needed a moment to figure out what he said.

"Rita…? – _Bloodshed_? The one that – "

" _Yeah_ …" he whispered quietly.

He told them the story long ago.

Rita Bloodshed. The one that killed every pooka alive. His whole clan. His whole family.

He didn't want to think she was alive. He just presumed he died a few thousand years ago. He still remembered seeing her destroy his home and torture his friends and family. It took him decades to stop hearing their screams in his sleep.

If she was really alive and _here_ –

Another horrifying thought suddenly hit him.

Aster spun around looking everywhere, but he wasn't there.

"JACK!"

* * *

When his father frowned at the wall and then gasped, Jack knew they were in trouble. He never really saw his dad look scared. Worried, maybe, but usually if people were scared he was either annoyed or angry.

Unfortunately, before he could ask him what was wrong, someone grabbed him from behind, ripping his staff out of his hands and placing a hand on of his mouth to stop him from yelling.

Then the next time he blinked, he was on the ground in another tunnel without his staff or any of the Guardians.

"Well you certainly are full of surprises." A smooth snake-like voice said, making him jump to his feet and spun around to meet his capturer.

The lady was tall, almost as tall as his daddy, with black tangled long hair, like she gave up on trying to brush it long ago. She was pale and wore a long black silk cut-out dress that gave her a creepy look.

But her eyes scared him the most. She had blood red irises that looked at him like he was a chocolate cupcake. And as worrying as it may sound, Jack could _swear_ he saw them before.

Gulping he glared at her. "Who are you."

He was pleased when it came out as a demand not a squeaky question.

The snake-lady tilted her head curious, a creepy smile on her face.

"Don't you remember me Jack?"

He stayed silent, but she must have seen his confused look, because she started to laugh.

"You really don't know..." she mused, then started to sing like a crazy person so loud he was sure his dad won't be able to miss it. "~ _You don't know! You don't know! You don't know!~_ HA HA HA! _"_

Jack tensed as she started approaching, but when he tried to walk away, it was like his feet were glued on the ground.

He started hyperventilating. This particular women scared him and he wasn't even sure why.

"Well we can't play the game if you don't remember me first." She said gently and moved her hand closer to his face.

Her nails were long, black and really _sharp,_ like claws. The moment her fingers touched his forehead, memories that were buried so deep he didn't even knew were there started to resurface.


	31. Kidnapped 2

_Her nails were long, black and really_ sharp _, like claws. The moment her fingers touched his forehead, memories that were buried so deep he didn't even knew were there started to resurface._

* * *

The flashes started playing in front of him from different points of view.

Jack saw himself as a little kid, probably two or three years old as he was climbing a tree, slowly. Then from behind the tree he saw the snake lady looking at him with a smirk and snapping her fingers. In that moment the branch he was holding onto broke and he fell on the ground. He remembered that. He broke his hand so bad he couldn't use it for six weeks. The healer said it was a miracle he didn't broke his neck.

The memories started playing faster, and Jack saw himself grow and get hurt every time the snake lady was around. He saw her terrorize him at night, waking him late and scarring him, making him believe she was a monster.

The monster under his bed.

The images suddenly changed and he saw himself a few decades ago, running from her every time she chose to shape-shift into an animal and attack him. He remembered that. He also remembered he never really saw her after he met Lia and Finn.

' _I'll keep all the monsters away. I promised.'_ Finn said and Jack believed him.

The snake lady never came back.

Then he saw himself in his room at the Warren, a few days ago, trashing and whimpering in his sleep while she sat above him making weird gestures with her hand and he realized she had been making him relieve the day he died for the last three weeks.

Suddenly the images stopped and he found himself falling through the thin ice, hearing his little sister scream for him from the surface.

He started struggling to get to the surface. His nightmare always ended here. This time it didn't and the pain and the fear continued.

He heard her snap her fingers and looked down in horror.

A rope was tied around his leg, stopping him from reaching the surface. Jack tried to see where the rope came from, but everything was black except for the pair of blood red eyes that looked at him with joy.

* * *

Jack gasped as the memories finally stopped and fell to the ground.

The snake lady chuckled like he just told her a joke. He looked up, more scared than ever.

"Y-Y-You You-"

 _Killed me._ He tried to say, but the fear was making it too hard to think.

"Yess…" She mused. "And yet here you are _alive."_

The snake lady said 'alive' like she would have said ' _broken'_ or ' _infected'._

"Oh, but don't worry. We'll fix that after the game." She promised.

That managed to snap him out of his terrified state – at least partially. Jack scrambled to his feet, but he didn't get too far before a rope jumped out of nowhere and tied itself tightly around him.

Jack tried to concentrate on anything else than on her. She was literally the one that made his fears. Always whispering to him that he was alone and unwanted. That he'll never be seen or loved. Since the first day she was there, she was scaring him like no one ever managed.

And he soon figured out that the rope tied around him was not a normal rope. Besides the fact that it was black, it was _hot_. Jack could feel it burn through his hoodie and start frying his arms. He yelped in pain as it suddenly dragged him in front of the snake lady.

She smiled her creepy smile and placed a hand on his cheek. Jack didn't dare to try jerking away. He could feel her sharp nails on his face, and the cursed rope was starting to make breathing harder.

"First your father has to play my game, but I promise I'll kill you before the third day, okay?"

He whimpered.

"That's a good boy." She giggled and her eyes started shining like two maleficent candles.

* * *

"JACK!" Aster yelled, but he wasn't there.

Before Tooth could even gasp, a scream filled the tunnels.

 _Jack's scream._

When Jack's scream reached him, Aster's heart forgot how to beat.

The kit fought a powerful seasonal twice his high and strength with a broken arm. He held the sky for nearly twelve hours and spoke about it like it was nothing. The only time aster heard him whimpering was right before he entered the Death State.

But he never once heard him scream.

He wished he would have never heard it. It wasn't a scream of freight or panic.

It was a scream full of _terror._

Maybe pain too, but he didn't want to think about it.

He started running faster than ever, preying to Mim and any other powerful beings that ever existed, that Jack was anywhere but with Rita.

In the Seasonal World, in a desert, with Pitch, even in a volcano it would be better.

Rita Bloodshed was a mad\psiho\lunatic\monster. If Pitch Black was ever afraid of someone, it would be her.

He tried being hopeful. He was the Guardian of Hope for Moon's sake!

But he could only think of what he knew Rita had done and what she was capable of, so he just continued running.

He lost Tooth after the fourth turn, but he couldn't stop to wait for her, much less turn back to look for her.

For a moment the kit's screams stopped, which made Aster's fear grow as dark thoughts and what if's appeared in his mind. He continued to run faster run, this time also yelling Jack's name.

"D-Dad? Daddy! Help!"

He went left, a stronger feeling of panic greeting his already growing fear, but he didn't make it five feet before the ground under him suddenly disappeared and he found himself falling into tunnel that he did not make.

When he finally came to a stop and took in the scene in front of him, all the fear he felt disappeared, and a gigantic wave of _fury_ took its place.

Rita Bloodshed stood a few feet away just as he remembered her, with her snake-devil eyes and creepy smile that gives you shivers, holding _his kit._

 _His son_ who was tied up with Rita's magic ropes and a black cloth around his mouth, while she had an arm around his shoulder, like they were best friends.

When Finn was the one that was holding Jack at sword point a few months ago, no matter how bad the kid looked, it didn't seem to stop him from struggling or looking out for any chance to escape, or at least from _trying_ to keep a clear mind, which made Aster pretty proud, too.

But now the kit looked _terrified_. His father could see his sharp breaths quickening and the rope clearly not helping him. Jack had a deep cut on his left cheek that was bleeding but even if he couldn't see any other injuries, Bunny could smell more blood, and he was sure Rita wouldn't have just stopped at just a cut.

Still in his human form, he let out an animal like growl as he saw her smile as if she was proud of herself.

She probably was, too.

"Finally." She said in delight. "Now we can start the game!"

Aster tried to run and grab the kit, but the moment he made a step forward, the ropes around Jack suddenly tightened painfully around him, making Aster stop as the kid yelped in pain through the cloth that was tied around his mouth.

Rita shook her head looking disappointed in him.

"Now, now. You have to wait until I explain you the game first. Jack here already understood that." She said and patted Jack, making him flinch, whimpering.

Aster growled. He needed to take Jack away from her _now,_ but he couldn't see any opening.

He and Jack made eye contact and he suddenly remembered a conversation he had with April Fool, a few months ago at the Pole.

* * *

 _It had been only a week after Jack woke up from the Death State and he was now sleeping on a sofa while Aster was talking to April._

" _So, you and Jack are really related." He stated._

" _Yeah…" Aster said._

 _It still seemed a little weird for him to talk about it. Or even think about it. Not because he couldn't see Jack as his son, but because he couldn't see himself having a family. Much less being a father._

" _Scared?" April asked him._

 _He didn't answer._

 _Scared? Him? He was E. Aster Bunnymund for Moon's sake! He defeated the Boogieman. He was a warrior! He was not scared of anything._

" _So, terrified." April concluded and Bunny didn't object._

 _How could_ he _be a parent?! Guardian of children or not, he didn't know how to_ raise _a kit! What if he'll mess up again? What if he'll say something and Jack will hate him, or even run away again?!_

" _I don't know how to do this." He admitted._

 _April smiled._

" _I was a father, too, once." He said, surprising the Guardian. "Back when I was a human. I had two boys, twins, and a little girl. I always tried to make them laugh as much as I could. Then… Then there was a fire… and I lost everybody… I was asked to become a spirit and I said yes. Because they would have wanted me to accept and I did it for them." He turned to look at Aster in the eyes. "Having children is the most wonderful experience in my whole life and I know it's gonna be yours, too. Even if you don't see it yet. It's not hard. But it's not easy either. What you need to do is take care of him, love him, and most importantly_ watchhim _. Be amazed. Because he is yours. And be ready to help him when he'll look at you in the eyes, looking for help."_

* * *

He was going to save Jack. He just had to figure out how.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm still a little unsure how to continue, so if you have any ideas at all, please let me know.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be update in 2 weeks like always. Maybe even faster if I'll finish it or I'll get more reviews.**_

 _ **Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	32. Kidnapped 3

"First task!" Rita exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Simple, really. _You_ will have to answer _three_ questions. _And –_ because I am a lovely person – IF you answer correctly to ALL of them – I'll stop the game and let you both go!" she told them and moved behind Jack to hug him from behind, making him flinch.

Aster growled again, but he couldn't do anything else. Rita would kill Jack the moment he makes a move to grab him.

"First question!" She continued, apparently taking Aster's growling as 'Proceed.' not 'I'm going to rip you in pieces.' "When is Jack's birthday?"

Bunny narrowed his eyes. Where was she going with this? Last time he saw her, Rita was killing every pooka in her sight without a second thought. Now, she could snap her fingers and Jack would be dead before he could even blink, then kill him right after.

"10th April 1700." Answered Aster anyway. He wasn't sure what she was planning, but right now, he couldn't do anything else besides answering her questions and hope he could get close enough to grab Jack.

Jack tried and hoped, he didn't look as surprised as he felt when his dad answered right. They knew they were related for less than half a year. Aster didn't even knew he died, but he knew his birthday? He actually cared enough to remember his birthday?! Even Jack keeps forgetting it! Every spirit and seasonal that knows him jokes about how he could remember ALL of their birthdays, but it takes him about two minutes to try and remember his own birthday. Which everyone agrees is ridiculous since he was born on the 1700 _Easter_ _Saturday_. But Jack's reactions when his friends organize him a surprise party, are always the funniest.

"Correct!" Rita prized him with a smile, like she was actually _glad_ he didn't fail.

Aster made two steps towards Jack before the ropes started looking like they might start tightening again. Rita ignored them completely and continued to talk.

" _Easter_ Saturday wasn't it?" she asked emphasizing on ' _Easter'_ like it was some kind of joke between them and then started chuckling. "What a pity. I mean – even if you would have stayed, you would have had to go and prepare your beloved holiday every year, wouldn't you? Everyone knows you wouldn't miss the _best_ holiday of the year for anything."

"That ain't true." Aster growled, finally figuring out what was her plan.

She wanted to destroy them, from inside out. Placing doubts in their head, ruining their relationship.

"If you say so." Rita said on a very unbelieving voice.

Jack was trying to loosen the ropes around him. The snake-lady still scared the hell out of him, but now his dad was here. He was here to save him.

Jack wasn't going to listen to her. He knew she was trying to mess up with him, just like Pitch nearly succeeded before he became a Guardian. Jack tried not to look at her. He could feel her burning hands on his shoulder, occasionally ruffling his hair, making him flinch. In the minutes he was with her before Aster found them, he had screamed, cried and whimpered more than he had ever had in all his three hundred hears. He was done listening to her.

"Second question!" Rita continued. "Do you really think you're up to it?!" she asked, looking at him like: ' _Are you really that stupid?'. "_ I mean – _parent!_ Well, fortunately for you, you didn't have to do very much until now, have you? But I guess I should thank you, since your bad parenting was just _so_ amusing to watch! Like, it was that thing with Atlas, when you were completely _useless,_ and let's not forget all the fun we had in those _300 years_ you didn't even care to come and say hello!"

Aster's glare was transforming into a frown.

He didn't want to listen to her, but she only told the truth so far. Was he apt to be a father? He _had_ beenuseless when Jack was captured by Atlas and he _did_ basicallyabandon him for more than 300 years.

"And let's not forget about '68, when you were completely _clueless._ Oh, wait, you _still_ don't know the truth about that one, do you? I honestly thought you would have seen him limping by now."

Alarm bells started ringing in Aster's ears and he finally turned back to Jack, who was avoiding his gaze.

 _Limping?!_

"So my question is: Do you honestly _believe_ you are a good parent? What would Sara say?"

When his love was mentioned, his voice completely abandoned him.

He disappointed Sara. He should have been there for her. For her _and_ Jack.

He looked up, already feeling Rita's smirk, when Jack caught his attention. The kit looked annoyed, now. Not scared. He was even struggling hard to get free.

Their eyes made contact again, but Jack didn't look angry. He looked guilty. Like it was _his_ fault, not Aster's, that everything happened the way it did.

* * *

 _It was in that perfect moment that Bunny saw something that made him frown._

" _Why do you have that?"_

 _Jack looked down at what Aster was pointing, his smile faltering a little._

" _Uh…"_

 _Around his right knee was tied a black piece of cloth kinda like a bandage. He never questioned the kit's choice of clothing before, but he felt like he_ should _know why that thing was there._

 _An unreadable expression appeared on Jack's face, and he stiffened, like he was making a plan to bolt out of there._

* * *

 _Kai's smirk turned into a sneer. "That's funny. I thought I_ beat _the fights out of you fifty years ago."_

 _For a second Aster thought he saw Jack look down at his feet, but he was too angry to ask if anyone else saw._

* * *

 _Jack leaned on his staff, a playful smirk on his face as he watched Axel and North talk about Russia and something about beer._

 _Aster looked at him, ready to ask him if he was up for a chase, and saw Lia look at him and then at his staff frowning questionably, but Jack pretended to ignore her._

* * *

" _Surely Jack would have told us if-"_

" _That's da thing!" Aster yelled, frustrated. "He_ wouldn't _have told us and fifty years ago, we_ wouldn't _have cared!"_

* * *

" _Blizzard of '68?"_

" _It was an accident…"_

* * *

Jack hid his limping from the Guardians. From him.

Lia and Axel obviously knew and they never said anything, but that wasn't important right now. He had to deal with Rita and _then_ he and Jack really needed to talk about some things.

"I don't think _I'm_ the one tha' should answer tha' question." He answered, looking at Jack.

"Hm. If you're talking about me, I already told you, you're doing a horrible job. Anyway!"

Aster made another step towards Jack. One more step and he could grab him. The cursed ropes stated loosening themselves making Jack start struggling more, hope finally starting building inside him.

Aster on the other hand, tensed. Rita wouldn't possibly let them go so easily. Something was going to happen and he had a feeling he was _not_ going to like it.

"Last question." Rita announced excited and Aster tensed. "How did Jack became a spirit?"

Aster's breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he heard it, it was still as bad as the first time.

Jack's eyes widened, panicking. His heart forgot to beat. Every last bit of hope he was holding so desperately was now completely crushed.

His dad couldn't know this. _Jack_ didn't know this one until Rita told him the truth.

He started struggling even more, the ropes finally loosening enough for him to free his right hand, a little bloodied and burned, along with his sleeve. He tried to get his dad's attention, but without success.

"He died." Aster finally managed to crack and then lunged forward, grabbing Jack's small hand.

But before he could pull his kit toward him, Rita intervened.

"~ _You're wroong!~"_ She sang and dragged Jack back, laughing.

Aster lunged forward and grabbed Jack's hand again, but something punched him hard from his right side, making him let go, and everything went dark.

Before he could jump forward, something hit Aster from behind, sending him flying in another direction.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Hi, Snowflakes.**_

 _ **First of all, I'm really sorry about the long wait, and I'm sorry that I don't think I will be able to update sooner than two weeks. Maybe, but I doubt it.**_

 _ **If you want something else, I can pause KIDNAPPED and come back to it later.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think so far.**_

 _ **P.S.: If I get 10 reviews I'll update no mater what.**_

 _ **Love ya all!**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	33. Sick

_**Hi Snowflakes!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know I promised to update after ten reviews, but I just seriously didn't have time! So so so Sorry!**_

 _ **I will continue KIDNAPPED next, unless you want something else, but I had some ideas for SICK and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Also, I just started another story so I don't know when I'm going to update next. (And which story.) I know I shouldn't have but I just had that idea for a long time and I finally decided to write it. (No hard feelings if ya don't want to read it, it for another fandom anyway.)**_

 _ **Please keep reviewing, your comments really motivate me to write more.**_

 _ **Hope you're not mad about the long wait and waiting for your reviews.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_

* * *

Saying that Jack's day sucked would be an understatement.

First, just as he finished refreezing his lake, and was ready to go visit Jamie, Chuck Annoying _Groundhog_ snatched him from behind and dumped him in a tunnel.

Jack didn't like Chuck's tunnels. Compared with his dad's tunnels, they were tight and muddy, so besides the fact that his hoddie got bathed in dirt, he also managed to scratch his hand.

And then he realized the stupid spirit sent him in Clara Flare's forest, in the middle of an argument between her and Trent versus Axel and Lia.

It took two snowballs, one fist fight and about two and a half mud fights to stop them all from destroying the whole country.

Unbelievable.

His plans for today were visit Jamie, give Russia and maybe Poland a snow day, then come back to the Warren, but he couldn't do that now. If he's not home in an hour, Aster's probably not going to let him out for a month and it will take at least an hour and a half to reach Russia and more to reach Jamie, so he went back.

His head was killing him and he couldn't seem to be able to stand on his bad leg.

Unfortunately, the Warren didn't help. The moment he got in, the _warmth_ almost slapped him back out.

Usually Jack didn't have a problem staying cold. The walls and the ceiling from his room were covered in frost, the floor had a layer of snow about 3-4 inches tall and his blanket was the same enchanted blue blanket that kept him cold when he was with Lia and Finn.

But today it felt so hot, Jack just wanted to go back to his tree in Burgess, or dump himself in a snow bank in Antarctica, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He went to his room, feeling even dizzier than before. He didn't even went to say hi to his father. He looked around.

The frost and the snow was still there, so why was he still felling hot?

He started thinking that maybe he should have gone to Antarctica after all. Then he heard someone enter everything went black.

* * *

Aster couldn't stop the feeling that something was going to go wrong today.

Maybe that stupid Cossack and his belly feelings finally broke him, or maybe he was just being paranoid. It haven't even passed a month after the whole Rita incident. He knew she was gone now, hopefully for good, but he couldn't seem to be able to stop the worry that something like that would ever happen again.

He knew he had to move on. What else could he do? He couldn't foresee what was going to attack them and when.

So when Jack came, half an hour earlier, he went to check on him, trying to ignore the weird feeling that bugged him all week.

He didn't even get to say hi, before Jack collapsed.

"Jack!"

The kit didn't respond for about a minute. Aster looked for injuries, but he found nothing but a frozen scratch on the back of his hand.

Jack moaned.

"Hey..."Aster tried to sound calm. "How are ya feeling?"

"Mmm… hot. Too hot…" Jack mumbled and then he sneezed.

That's when Aster realized how _warm_ the kit actually was. He set him on the bed and covered him with the blue blanket, but the frown on Jack's face barely loosened.

"Mm-fine…" he said rubbing his eyes.

Aster was sure he was sick now. You can't leave with Jack and not learn that 'I'm fine.' actually means 'I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm not gonna admit it.'

He pondered on what to do next.

North may have some medicine at the Pole. Being immortals, they didn't get sick often, maybe once or twice a few centuries. They have bandages and stuff like that, but they usually don't really need medicine.

And if he remembered correctly, Lia was suppose to be at the Pole now to help North with some project. Aster knew next to nothing about taking care of a sick seasonal, but Lia may know.

So he took Jack in his arms, a little alarmed now, because the kit was unconscious, and opened a tunnel.

* * *

He found North and Lia in the infirmary with Axel. The Cossack was bandaging her foot which looked broken, while Axel was laying on a bed, holding a block of ice on his head, groaning.

"Mind explainin' to meh what happened?!" he asked, entering with Jack in his arms.

Lia didn't get up to check on Jack, so he figured that maybe it wasn't AS bad as he feared. Broken foot or not, he was sure she would have gotten up, if she thought it was bad.

He sat on the foot of Axel's bed, but didn't let go of Jack. North went to check on them.

"He's feverish an' unconscious. _What_. _Happened_."

Lia sighed. She looked tired, but still not worried.

"We were arguing with Trent and Clara in her forest. It was a hot day and Jack probably stayed too much. He doesn't need any type of medicine if that's what you're wondering. Just keep him cold, or even dump him in a snow bank, he usually likes that."

She leaned over and touched his forehead.

"He's gonna be fine. Seasonals get sick easily when they adventure in the opposite territory."

Jack sneezed, but didn't wake up.

"No problem, my friend!" North said as cheerful as always. "Stay at the Pole! It's cold and quiet-"

A laud crash was heard outside the infirmary accompanied by a lot of yeti cries.

North smiled sheepish and Lia chuckled.

"Three days at most if you keep him cool in his room at the Warren. But he might get a little delirious." She warned him.

Aster nodded.

"See ya later, mate." He said and jumped in another tunnel.

* * *

The rest of the day was easy.

Jack stayed quiet, hanging on his blanket for dear life, but he liked to snuggle close to his father every time he could, not that Aster minded it.

But the second day he understood what Lia said about Jack getting delirious.

They were both in Jack's room at the Warren and Aster was painting an egg. The kit had been mumbling incoherent things in his sleep for the past four hours, but it was starting to become more and more clear. A certain comment however caught his attention.

"….flurry – fluffy.. white… idea… Titanic – Titanic go buf!... He liked it go buf…." Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Aster frowned. Just because he was delirious didn't mean the kit couldn't tell the truth about some things…

"Who liked it?" he asked Jack, looking at Jack carefully.

"Mmm…" Jack frowned, like he was trying to remember. "Secret. Storm favourite idea!"

Storm. Kai Storm.

"And why is it secret?"

Jack was beginning to look more awake, but not less delirious.

"Rule! Sssssst! Can't tell. No telling! Only he cheat! I don' wanna!"

Aster put down the egg and the paintbrush. Jack wouldn't tell him anything like this because it was ' _against the rules'._ But no one could blame him for spilling some things while he was delirious. Especially if Aster was careful.

He snapped out of his thoughts once he realized that Jack got out of bed.

"Jack!"

The kit giggled as he ran out towards the paint flowers. He was much slower than usual, so Aster didn't even had to run after him.

But then Aster saw the limping Rita told him about.

It started with small signs like getting slower, but then it was like an invisible hand was trying to pin Jack's right leg to the floor. It was a fight that the kit was clearly losing.

Aster barely caught him before he hit the ground.

Jack grimaced. It probably hurt, but before Bunny could ask him where or how much, a new smile appeared on the kit's face, like the frown never existed in the first place. He tried to get up again, but this time Aster held him more firmly.

"Since when does it hurt?"

"68…" he said and tried to get up again.

Even when he was expecting it, the answer still felt like it slapped him in the face. Aster took a breath and turned Jack around so he could look at him.

"Why?"

The kit frowned, like he didn't like the question.

"I lost."

"And Kai won?"

"Finn mad."

Aster did a double take. It was _Finn's_ fault?!

"Finn won?"

"No. Mad cus' _I_ lost!" Jack clarified the smiled like he was thinking ' _What a silly question!'_

Aster tried to follow.

"Kai won because he cheated." He stated.

Jack made a face, so he assumed he was right.

"So it's his fault."

Jack shook his head. "Loser takes the blame." He stated then started playing with the grass around them.

Aster felt like he had been punched. Everything was finally clicking in place.

 _"The bloke that's responsible for the Titanic?"_

 _"I thought Connor Snow was responsible for that one." Tooth said._

 _Sandy made a sword and then an icicle, making North frown._

 _"Yuki? No. She was in Canada at the time. Met her while I was looking for someone. It was Johanna Squall."_

 _"How can we have different people?"_

Jack yawned.

One more question and that's it.

"Whose idea was it?"

Jack shrugged. "New. Liar twins like it."

Ok… So maybe he didn't know everything yet.

 _'What's next? May is not a lying witch and Trent's an angel?' Axel asked sarcastically._

"May and Trent?"

Jack made a face. He was right again.

"Why would they like it?"

"Spring best." Jack said and then sneezed.

Aster wanted to ask more, but Jack was starting to get a little flushed.

"Okay, ankle-biter, back to bed. Yer still sick."

"Still fine!" jack exclaimed and Aster groaned.


	34. Kidnapped 4

"~You're wroong!~" _She sang and dragged Jack back, laughing._

 _Before he could jump forward, something hit Aster from behind, sending him flying in another direction._

 _Then everything went black._

* * *

Aster woke up with Tooth hovering over him, looking worried.

She bit her lip.

"Hey… How are you feeling?"

He gasped and shot forward, instantly regretting it as he felt fist of pain punch him in the head. He groaned.

"What happened?"

The others exchanged looks. Aster looked around. They were at the Tooth Palace. Why were they at the Tooth Palace?

Then the memories of the recent events hit him full force.

"Jack – Rita – _Bloodshed took 'im."_

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up.

"We looked for Jack, but we couldn't find him and you were hurt. The Tooth Palace was closer."

"We vill find Jack, my friend. Now that you're okay, we go to North Pole and figure out where Rita took him and-" North started to say but Aster interrupted him.

"No."

The other stared at him.

Sandy made a question mark, looking nervous.

"This is just like the Crystal fiasco, if we don't know _exactly_ what the hell is happenin' we're gonna be useless _again_."

He sat up and started looking at the shelves with the Tooth canisters. Fortunately, he didn't have to search too much.

"Aster?" Tooth asked. "What are you doing?"

He tossed her a Tooth canister with _Jack's_ memories. The other only frowned more.

"I want you to show me all the memories that contain Rita. And I do not care if they are any _rules_ or _restrictions_ that stop you." He said firmly.

"Rita? But-but this- How could-?"

"She said some things and I _need_ to know if any of it is true. We can't afford jump against her so unprepared again. _I_ can't go against her so unprepared again."

The other Guardians exchanged glances. They nodded at Tooth.

She took a deep breath. "Very well… Hold on me."

She then pressed her fingers on top of the canister and mumbled something that the other didn't catch.

A bright light started emanating from the canister and the Guardians had to close their eyes.

* * *

" _Get off me, mate!"_ Aster gasped after North fell on top of him.

"Sandy's on top of me!"

Sandy made some furious symbols then floated next to Tooth, who was trying not to laugh.

North got up then helped Bunny on his feet.

"Ya need to stop eating so many cookies, mate." Aster grumbled.

They looked around. They were in a small room, but they didn't get to look around very much before a giggling sound came from the not-noticed-until-then crib.

Tooth was the first to move to the crib and start cooing at the little figure. Sandy followed a second later.

North took a step forward then came back and pushed frozen-Aster towards the crib.

The Guardian of Hope was so surprised at the new turn of events he didn't even glare back at the old Cossack. Aster took a pick inside the crib, where a green eyed baby Jack was giggling at the funny faces Tooth and Sandy were making.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Ah thought we were watching memories." Aster said, frowning. "Like when we were at the Archives. How can the ankle-bitter see us?"

Jack looked at him after he finished speaking and started giggling and cooing invent more, kicking his little legs and arms happily. Tooth nearly melted from the cuteness.

"The first memories, usually from the first year of someone's life, are always forgotten, so we can interfere. Of course there is always a chance we could be remembered, but it's very slim."

Aster smiled and took one of the kits little hands in his own, but when Jack grinned wider he couldn't stop the feeling of fear for him, because while they were here, his child was with Rita.

That thought made him more alert now, remembering why they were actually here.

Suddenly Jack's hand passed right through his, making Aster's heart stop beating.

"Tooth?" North asked, after he saw Aster on the verge of having a panic attack.

All the other's including Jack looked confused.

"Someone else is going to appear in the memory." Tooth explained. "Only when there's only us he can see us."

Meanwhile, Jack pouted, looking around. Where did the funny people go? And the tall green eyed one? He was holding his hand just a moment ago! Jack like him. Why is he gone?

He tried to look around, but he couldn't, so he just took his white stuffed little bunny and held him close, waiting for his mommy to come.

The Guardians looked around, and Aster spotted the shadows moving on the wall next to them and he growled, making the other Guardians turn around.

North had to hold him back when he tried to attack her.

"It iz only memory, my friend. We can't do anything."

But he couldn't stop Aster from growling at her as Rita approached the crib, smirking.

"Well, well, what do we have _here?_ A little bunny out of his warren? That's gotta be a first." She laughed and touched Jack's nose, making the baby sneeze. The kit wasn't laughing anymore. Not even smiling, probably sensing the danger. He just looked up at her with big eyes.

Still smiling evilly, Rita made a movement with her hand and the little stuffed bunny started floating out of Jack's hands, making him squeal in protest.

The Guardians looked murderous, Aster even more so.

The toy floated until it was above Jack, just out of his reach.

"We are going to have _so_ much fun together." She promised then snapped her fingers and the little toy exploded, making Jack gasp as tears started forming in his eyes.

Aster tried to hit her, but his fists went right through her.

Then everything around the Guardians went black and more and more memories started flashing. Unfortunately for Aster, Jack was at least two in all of them, so he couldn't see them.

They watched as Jack grew up while Rita continued to scare him. Every time she snapped her fingers something bad happened and every time the Guardians had to remember Aster that it was a memory and that he can't help Jack.

Then suddenly they saw Sara, looking at the kids.

" _Be careful!"_

 _Jack laughed as Emma tried to make him move faster. She was obviously excited._

 _Jack chuckled. "We will." He promised, looking back one more time._

The memory changed again, and the Guardians saw Jack taking off his ice-skates and they realized they were at his lake in Burgess.

" _Jack, I'm scared."_

They turned around. Emma was a few feet away, trying to keep still.

"The ice!" Tooth gasped.

Sure, enough, the ice was cracking.

 _Jack tried to calm her down, but he was clearly very worried._

" _I know – I know – B-But it's gonna be alright we… uh… We're gonna have a little fun instead!" he said a little more confident._

" _No, we're not!" Emma cried as more crack appeared._

The Guardians held their breath, too engaged into the situation to comment.

" _Would I trick you?"_

Aster smiled a little. _He would…_

" _Yes! You always play tricks!"_

 _Jack tried to chuckle, but he was still way too tense._

" _Well not-not-not this time, okay? I promise – I promise… You're gonna be – You're gonna be fine."_

Aster tensed even more. 'You're _gonna be fine.'_ Not ' _we'._

" _You have to believe in me, okay?"_  
His sister took a deep breath, starting to calm down. She trusted him. She believed in him.

Tooth was nearly crying.

" _You wanna play a game?" Jack suddenly asked standing up, this time confident. "We're gonna play hop-scotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as one-" he started, making a step to the left, but the ice started cracking under him now. His sister gasped and he winched. That wasn't part of the plan…_

 _Then he had another idea and he pretended to lose his balance, making his sister laugh._

" _Two..." he continued, and this time the ice didn't crack, but he did try to jump faster. "Three!" he exclaimed as he reached his staff, now staying fully on the good ice._

Aster sighed, a little relieved.

 _Jack exhaled. "Okay… Now it's your turn."_

Tooth grasped Aster's hand, worried again.

" _One…" Jack counted as his sister made a step towards him._

 _The cracks started spreading and Emma gasped, but made another step._

" _Two… Three!" Jack yelled as he pushed his sister off the thin ice with his staff._

 _Everyone was too relieved to notice that he accidentally set himself on cracks instead._

The Guardians exhaled, relaxing, while the siblings laughed. Jack stand up, but then a louder crack was heard. Tooth shrieked, Sandy made an exclamation point and North cursed.

" _Whoa-!"_

"No!" yelled Aster.

" _Jack!"_

Suddenly, the Guardians found themselves underwater.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled as he saw him.

"He'll make it!" North assured them once he saw Jack already swimming towards the top.

A cold chill went through Aster. ' _Then why are we watching him from here and not from ashore?'_

A dark _familiar_ chuckled suddenly filled the silence and they saw Rita at the bottom of the lake, looking like Christmas came early. She snapped her fingers and Aster's eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled, looking up.

Jack was now nearly two feet under the surface, but he couldn't advance, because a dark rope was tied around his ankle.

The other Guardians gasped, too. Tooth started crying.

And they watched Jack struggle to reach the surface… to breath… until he stopped.

* * *

The Guardians gasped as they were pulled out of the memory. Tooth was still crying.

Aster was in shock. The feelings of fear, of anger, of failure tangled inside him.

He failed. He should have been there. He should have _prevented it._

' _You really think you're up to it?'_ Rita asked him. She didn't _expect_ him to fail… because he already did.

' _What would Sara say?'_ She probably wouldn't even look at him…

North placed a hand on his shoulder. Aster didn't even have the power to look up.

"We hav to save Jack. Are you ready?"

He remembered Jack's terrified look when Rita.

"Yeah."

* * *

The Guardians arrived at the Pole in record time, with North yelling at the yetis to prepare the sleigh better, because they didn't know where they will be going next.

The Christmas Guardian was the first to enter the Globe Room, the only room where there was no one to disturb them, when he stopped abruptly, making Aster, whose mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, run into him.

"Oi! I thought ya said we were suppose to hur-"

The words died in his throat and his whole world shattered once he saw the bloody hoodie that was dumped in the middle of the room.

* * *

Jack's favourite hoodie had several large cuts all over, and was laying pathetically in a pool of blood, making it hard to tell if it had been blue or brown at first.

In Aster's vision, everything but the hoodie became blurry. He didn't realize he was shaking, but he was vague aware that Tooth collapsed on the floor crying.

Memories from when he was young started playing in front of his eyes.

He saw his uncle tell him to run and warn the others just before he charged at Rita, buying him time. That was the last time he saw him.

He saw his friends getting hit by Rita's spells or knives, getting caught in her cursed nets, screaming for help…

Then the images changed and he saw Jack laughing while waking him up, or running through the Warren, talking to him animatedly while he was painting, or falling asleep next to him, snuggling closer.

All of it fell so real.

Then Jack was suddenly a white baby pooka, looking up at him with bright green eyes, cooing, waiting to be picked up.

Then he found himself underwater, Jack's body floating still, the dark rope still around his ankle, mocking him.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to a chair, but Aster barely felt it. The whole room was spinning. The person next to him was calling his name but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear a word.

Jack – _his kit –_ couldn't be dead. Not again. Not because of _her._

The flashes continued and he started breathing hard, but stopped abruptly once he heard the person next to him say firm:

"He's not dead."

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it Snowflakes.**_

 _ **I know how to continue for like – half a chapter or a whole chapter, but then I'm really not so sure. I mentioned in SICK that Rita is gone and all of that, but honestly? I have NO idea how to do it.**_

 _ **I'll think about it, but I would really appreciate if you'd review and give me some advice.**_

 _ **Even if I don't figure it out, I'll continue to update and I'll come back later for this one. Idk, just tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	35. Kidnapped 5

" _He's not dead."_

Aster's eyes snapped up and he found North looking at him worried.

"How d… How do you?-"

North turned him around so he was no longer facing Jack's bloodied hoodie.

On the wall right above the door they just entered was a written 'SCARED YET?' with blood, but on the shelf next to it was the bloody corpse of a dead rabbit. Aster wanted to look anywhere else, but it was this or Jack's hoodie.

Rita appeared to have killed the animal with her bare hands and even from his shaken state he could still figure out that the rabbit hadn't reached maturity yet. Judging by its size, it was still a _child._

He started breathing hard. Yes, Jack appeared to still be alive, but for how long? The North Pole was filled with elves and yetis, there were eyes _everywhere_ how could Rita do _all_ this without being seen? When did she do it? How long will it be until he woke up one morning with _Jack's_ body laying lifelessly in some room?

He felt North catch him by the shoulders and he realized he was shaking again. He heard his friend start talking to him and he nodded, even if he didn't understand a word he said.

 _Focus!_ A distant voice yelled in his head.

He forced himself to look around. Rita said it was a game. All of it. The bloody hoodie was a clue telling him that Jack was probably laying somewhere. And he was hurt.

Aster tried not to think of the other message because it probably meant Jack wasn't going to live. He shook his head.

Where would Rita let Jack wait for him? Aster couldn't orientate good in colder areas. And Jack could heal himself there so Rita could hurt him more.

She could have brought him at his lake in Burgess to scare him, but somehow Aster doubted it.

She could have hidden him in a forest and laugh at Aster while he tried to find him. There were simply too many possibilities.

It didn't help his mood when he saw Jack's hoodie looking even worse than before.

Suddenly it clicked.

* * *

" _Ever been to Brazil?"_

 _Jack huffed. "Who? Me? Nah. It never snows there. Seasonals tend not to adventure in opposite territories. It's hard and if you don't get out of there fast enough, it never ends well. It's one thing to fly fast, above in the cool air, and it's another to drop by to visit."_

* * *

"He's in _Sahara_." Aster said and his mouth went dry.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how much time had passed.

He remembered holding his dad's hand then being brutally dragged away by that madwoman. Next thing he knows he woke up feeling like he was melting.

He was in Sahara. It couldn't have been this hot anywhere else.

The cursed ropes changed into a pair of chains, which gave him the opportunity to figure out how much damage they did.

For some reason his hoodie was missing. He doubted it completely burned, but he didn't have the power get up and look for it.

The ropes were cursed, that's for sure. Jack could see his skin and clothes burned exactly where the ropes were tied. There were also a fair number of cuts all over him from that _'special time'_ he spent with Rita.

A drop of blood fell on the ground making him know the cut on his cheek was still bleeding, at least a little. He wished he was somewhere cold. The temperature here only seemed to make his injuries worse.

He almost wished Rita was there to take him somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He could feel his powers leaving him and his right hand became transparent for a moment. Colored lights started clouding his vision and the last thing he heard before he blacked out were bells ringing.

* * *

A wave of relief washed over Aster once he spotted Jack.

Nothing else mattered. Jack was there, _breathing_ , with no Rita anywhere in side. He started to analyze the kit's injuries, barely conscious of what North was saying once he broke the chains.

Aster took Jack in his arms trying to be gentle. Nothing looked broken, but Jack still moaned, making Aster stop moving for a second.

* * *

The hard part started when they returned back to the Pole.

North yelled for the yetis to get Jack to the Medical Wing, but it took them 15 minutes to get Aster to let go of the kid. Fortunately, besides the nasty cuts and bruises, nothing seemed to be endangering Jack's life, so the Guardians were allowed to finally calm down.

North, Tooth and Sandy entered Jack's room where Aster had somehow teleported there already, and was currently holding the kit's hand. If everyone survived this, they doubted Bunny would ever let Jack go anywhere at all, much less alone.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Snowflakes!**_

 _ **I am very sorry for the very late and very short update. Usually I'd wait to write more, but I felt like I was pushing it, really.**_

 _ **I have only two ideas for the next chapters. One of them is a WHAT IF where Rita kills Jack and Aster has to cope with it. And the other is basically a crossover between ROTG and The Hunger Games (The games will be held in the Seasonal World, once every 25 years and Jack won 50 years ago in 1968).**_

 _ **If you have any ideas of how to continue or for new chapters please let me know, 'cause I am really out of ideas at the moment.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	36. Nightmare

" _Comfortable?" Rita Bloodshed asked delighted, making alarm bells ring in Jack's ears._

 _Jack took a rash breath in as he tried not to scream._

 _He was tied to a tree with the cursed black ropes that were burning his clothes and skin. More tree branches lay around him. Waiting to be set on fire. This was a rug._

 _Jack wanted to try and free himself, but the ropes were tide tight and he was so terrified he couldn't even scream._

 _He whimpered and a few tears started flowing down his cheeks. He was at the Warren, but his daddy was nowhere in sight._

" _Good boy." Rita said with a smile. A small blood-red flame started dancing between her fingers. "Too bad your father chose not to participate tonight. But I admit that you made him tolerate you longer than I expected."_

 _Jack stiffed, accidentally cutting his hand in the black ropes. More tears escaped._

 _Rita ignored him._

" _He's not exactly the type who tolerates people like_ you – _But he's a good actor, I'll give him that."_

 _Jack felt like he just got punched._

" _Y-You're wr-rong!" he shuttered._

 _His dad was nothing like that. And he'll be here any minute to save him._

 _Rita looked at him with fake sympathy. "Oww… You really_ did _believe his little act!" But then she stopped and smiled at him cruelty. "Probably because you really_ are _a clueless_ child. _This is the_ Adults' World, _Jack. The_ Cruel World _._ _Here you'll have to accept the truth_. Your father is not coming to save you." _She said, turning to look at him in the eyes. Rita smirked at him, sending chills down his spine_. "Because he doesn't care about you _!"_

" _You're w-wrong…" Jack said quietly, looking down. He could feel her smug expression looking down at him. "He… He'll come-" he cried, shaking his head._

 _Rita was a liar. His daddy will come_.

 _Because he cares..._

 _Rita laughed._

" _You haven't learned already?" She asked and the flame in her hand grew. "He never stays at this part of the story! He had better thing to do before and he has better things to do now. Surely you understand."_

 _Reality hit the winter child._

 _His dad wasn't there when he died… and he wasn't here now…_

 _Jack's eyes widened._

" _I told you, child…" Rita said chuckling as she approached the tree branches_. "This _is a_ cruelworld."

 _Fire filled his vision as the air turned into smoke_. _He heard Rita laugh and snap her fingers. A new wall of fire appeared._ _Tears continued to fall as the smoke made Jack's eyes sting._

 _The fire reached him and he screamed_.

* * *

Jack screamed and trashed until he met the floor. He gasped, shaking from head to toe.

Just a nightmare.

It was just a nightmare.

His blue blanket was covering him, but he didn't remove it. Jack took another shaking breath, trying to stop himself from shaking, but without success. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks. His bad leg was hurting him so bad he knew he probably wouldn't be able to even climb back on his bed.

Rita was gone. He had to remember that.

But he couldn't help but feel scared of looking outside his window, at the tree he was tied to in his dream. And that made him feel more like a coward than anything else.

Suddenly, someone moved the blanket slowly to reveal his head, and he was met with concerned warm green eyes.

He tried to speak, to lie again and say he was fine, but no words came out. He looked down.

Aster moved the blanket aside and gently picked him up. Jack whimpered. From the pain or from the fear, he wasn't sure.

His dad started mumbling soothing words in his hair, which made him calm down slightly.

He knew Aster was probably gonna interrogate him later about what happened, but Jack didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't.

What the winter child honestly didn't expect was for his dad to lay him down on _his_ bed and kiss him on top of his head. Aster gently swiped his tears with a thumb then brought him closer and Jack couldn't help but snuggle into his embrace, feeling smaller than ever.

"It's okay." Aster mumbled. "It's okay. You can go back to sleep."

So Jack closed his eyes, the nightmare with Rita forgotten as he snuggled closer to his daddy, who was _there._

Because he cared.

And Jack loved him for that.

* * *

Silently watching from outside, blood-red eyes glared at the two sleeping figures, before they disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

The light of the day gently entered the room making Aster blink and remember the previous night. He smiled softly down at Jack, who was sleeping soundly, no tear tracks in sigh. He kissed the kit on top of his head and covered him better with the blanket.

He'd be dammed before he let something happen to Jack again. Not even a year had passed since Aster found out he had a family and he nearly lost that at least six times already.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Snowflakes!**_

 _ **No I AM NOT DEAD. Just busy.**_

 _ **I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but school is a nightmare that I cannot escape so easily.**_

 _ **I hope you like the new chapter and I look forward to your reviews. I'm actually not sure what should I do next. Should I try and continue Kidnapped? That may take a while since I have no idea how.**_

 _ **Should I do like SICK2 or ASTER, SPRING SPRITES AND THE TRUTH?**_

 _ **I don't know…**_

 _ **Help?**_

 _ **Ps. I'm sorry it was so short, but I just couldn't make it longer without making it confusing.**_

 _ **Frostbite**_


	37. What if 1

_**WHAT IF ASTER COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM SARA? WHAT IF PITCH FOUND OUT ABOUT HER? HOW WOULD ASTER REACT TO DISCOVERING SARA WAS PREGNANT?**_

 _ **This is something that I have been thinking of writing for some time. Only that I was planning to make it like a GUARDIANS WATCH THE MOVIE or something except they would have been watching beats and pieces from the future. I am actually still thinking of doing that…**_

 _ **I just felt like I didn't write about Sara enough. This is just the first part. I think I can wrap it up in just one more.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **1699 – Seven and a half moths before Jack was born / Two days before Sara found out she was pregnant:**_

E. Aster Bunnymund sighed in defeat as he watched the chocolate-haired beauty from behind a tree.

He tried to stay away.

He really did.

He knew it was for the best. He's the one that proposed it for MiM's sake!

Well… the spring sprites proposed it, but they were right. It was too risky. That's why no one ever heard about a relationship between a mortal and a spirit. Maybe two or three one-night things, but nothing long lasting.

He and Sara had no future.

And that was killing him.

He tried to stay away. To leave her alone and not look back, but he found himself coming back to watch her almost every day since the night they said goodbye.

He watched her hide before fake smiles and smirks that looked so real she actually managed to fool everyone in her small home, but Aster would sometimes catch her look nostalgic towards the places they used to hang out. She continued playing with the children of the village, telling them stories (some of them that _he_ told her about), she continued climbing every tall tree in her path and she continued _singing_.

She had definitely the most beautiful voice in her village. Soft, but strong, she sang most nights at the campfire sometimes with the village, sometimes alone. Most of the time alone. But not because the rest of the people didn't like to sing. But because they wanted to _listen_.

And Aster came and listened too. Watching silently and marveling and how the birds stopped their flight and sat in complete silence just to listen her.

He ducked his head again when she turned, probably sensing someone watching her, and Aster sighed again, closing his eyes as he felt his heart break once again. He tapped his foot on the ground and watched the tunnel appear, ready to take him back to his lonely Warren, but he didn't jump right away.

He heard her come closer, her light feet barely making a sound as she approached, making him shift slightly so that his back was now touching the tree and his feet were not even two inches away from the tunnel.

* * *

Sara Rogers looked curiously at the lonely tree. She was feeling watched, but not in a bad way.

A warm feeling started burning inside her and she approached the tree slowly, like she didn't want to startle it.

She didn't want to do this again. To feel disappointed then lonely then angry at herself for being disappointed, but she refused to stop hoping. She knew how powerful hope was. How beautiful and how strong it could be. She was not ready to let go of it yet. Maybe she'll never be, but she didn't care.

She put her hand on the tree, but didn't look behind.

She bit her lip then moved so that her back was now touching the tree and closed her eyes, not daring to look yet.

* * *

And they stayed like that for a few more minutes, neither of them moving or daring to look, neither sure if the other was still there.

They each took a deep breath and finally, a decision was made.

Sara opened her eyes and turned around…

…where no one was.

She sighed, a few rebel tears falling down her cheeks, before her eyes spotted a well-known flower and she smiled.

Because she knew Aster still loved her.

And that was more than enough for her. At least for now…

* * *

In the shadows, gold eyes watched with glee the painful scene before him, and the Nightmare King smiled cruelly as he formed a new plan to destroy the Easter Guardian.

* * *

 _ **Six days later:**_

The Guardians were frustrated.

A few spirits came and claimed – more like _yelled_ – that some type of almost-solid- _shadow_ was terrorizing them and interfering with their work. They followed more routes, but every single one of them turned up to be a dead end.

Now they were walking inside a cave, somewhere in Arabia, so creepy that it just had to be the right place.

"Well, well… All four Guardians coming to visit dear old me?" Pitch asked, his voice echoing inside the large cave, but all the Big Four could see were shadows.

"Get down here and fight ya coward!" Aster yelled, boomerangs ready as his friends followed suit.

"Bunny! What a surprise!" Pitch said fake enthusiasm. Aster growled at the walls where at least twenty shadows of the Nightmare King were circling him and his friends. "I honestly wasn't expecting you." He continued and Aster narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you supposed to stalk some brown haired _mortal?"_ Pitch asked making Aster freeze, his heart stopping.

The rest of the Guardians were so startled that they didn't even attack when Pitch finally appeared on a rock above them, smirking.

"She won't be there forever, you know… Humans are _so_ _breakable."_ He said and disappeared again, his laugh echoing into the cave.

"Bunny-" North tried to say, but Aster was not listening.

He tapped his foot on the ground and jumped down into the tunnel while his fiends continued yelling, but he didn't hear them. The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat beating faster, harder, _louder._

His feet were leaving marks on the ground, his legs were burning, but he felt like he was barely moving.

He jumped out, not even checking if there were other people around and spotted her immediately.

She was lying down on a low branch of some tree, playing with a bracelet. The bracelet with a blue Easter egg with white designs that he gave her.

She moved a strand of hair out of her face and Aster let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

She was safe.

Nothing happened. Pitch lied.

A cold feeling washed over him.

Pitch _knew._

He didn't get to ponder on that for long before he saw her turn to look towards him and he ducked on instinct, hiding before the exact same tree he watched her from last time.

 _Pitch knew._

He hadn't been careful enough. Fast enough. _Good_ enough.

 _Pitch knew._

He continued to come back. Because he couldn't just _stay away._ Because he couldn't let her have a normal life. A _safe_ life. One that _he_ couldn't offer.

A hand touched his forearm and he jumped a foot in the air, but the hand didn't move.

And when he turned, warm chocolate eyes locked into his, and he couldn't see a hint of remorse or anger in them. Only love, support and something else that he couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"Rough day?" she asked and he couldn't form words to explain himself.

So he took her in his arms to make sure she was real, that she was _here,_ and she didn't complain.

He didn't get to say anything else before the Guardians appeared.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled while North stopped the sleigh.

"See? I told you vhey would be fine!" North exclaimed, grinning at them.

Sara gaped at the rest of the Guardians. Sandy conjured a hat with his sand and politely saluted her. She waved back with a small smile then looked at Aster for explanations.

"She's even prettier than you describe, my friend!" North exclaimed and Aster blushed, making Sara giggle.

"Your teeth!" Tooth cut in, flying straight for the brown-haired girl, taking her by surprise.

"My-my what?" Sara shuttered and it was Aster's turn to chuckle. This was the first time he ever saw her at a loss of words.

"Open up! Oh, look how white they are!"

"Fingers out, Tooth." North said, sounding extremely used to it.

"Sorry." The fairy said a little embarrassed. "They're very white!"

"Well? What are you waiting for, slowpokes?" North asked. "In the sleigh!"

"What?" Aster and Sara asked at the same time once they realized he was talking to them.

"Best way to protect her is by taking her with us!"

"What?" Sara asked, frowning at the Guardians.

"She'll love vhe Workshop and I'm sure she can leave the village for a week or so."

Sara smiled understanding enough to figure out she was invited to Santa's Workshop. Who would refuse that?

"Now wait just a minute, mate." Aster said then turned to Sara. "Your brother-"

"Is away with some work for the rest of the week. I can easily find some excuse if he comes back early."

Aster didn't doubt _that_. He knew that even if Peter was in the village, she could probably leave for two weeks and then use that silver-tongue of hers with some puppy eyes and it would be like nothing happened.

"Perfect!" North exclaimed and rushed back to the sleigh with Sara right behind him.

They explained her everything that happened in the cave with Pitch on the way to the Pole and Aster couldn't bring to let go of her hand the whole ride back, not only because of North's terrifying flying skills that Sara actually seemed to enjoy, much to his annoyance.

"Welcome to the Pole!" North exclaimed as they entered and watched with the rest of the Guardians as her eyes filled with wonder, a smile getting bigger and bigger with each step she took.

But the real fun began when they were passing the Yetis who were working on toys.

"I thought the elves made the toys."

"That's what we let them believe."

As if on cue, an elf flew over their heads covered in glitter.

Sara laughed and looked around, but didn't let go of Aster's hand, which made him feel a little smug.

"You know…" she suddenly said, looking at a Yeti. "It would look way cooler with some wings and maybe, bigger eyes?"

The Yeti and North stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, then at the toy, then at her. The Yeti – which Sara found out later was named Phil – was running to make the adjustments before North even finished agreeing with her.

They spent the rest of the way to the Globe Room getting ambushed by Yetis with toy plans and looking at how Sara seemed to be able to find some way to improve everything they showed her. North and Phil started taking notes at some point while random elves brought her cookies and all kinds of fruitcakes. Aster thought some of them were seriously disgusting, but Sara seemed to like everything they gave her and even rewarded one of them with a kiss on the cheek, making the elf faint and the others scramble to get her more sweets.

He had hoped they would have gone to the Warren. At least he didn't have to share her with anyone there.

He wrapped his hands around her middle from behind and had to hide a frown when she flinched. It was short and she relaxed so quickly he almost thought he imagined it, had it not been for the fact that she was more tensed than before.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was alright when the whole Workshop shook.

North started barking orders and asking what happened, but then shadows started dancing on the walls and everything turned into chaos.

Aster caught North's eyes, but the old Cossack won the argument pretty quick. He sighed, but tapped his foot on the floor, not before throwing his friend one last look, a promise that he'll be back.

Sara started protesting the moment her feet hit the ground of the Warren.

"We have to turn back and help them!"

"He's not after the Pole." Aster said, keeping his hands on her hips to make her look at him.

"All the more reasons to go back."

"I'm not letting you get hurt."

"I'm not letting _them_ get hurt."

"They're a lot stronger than you think."

"And you think I'm not?!"

Their faces started getting closer to each other, not that either of them noticed.

"I don't want to lose you." Aster admitted and for the first time since they met, Sara could actually see a few touches of fear in the forest green eyes she loved so much. "I can't." he said and her breath caught in her throat as he and leaned in until a hand on his chest stopped him.

"I wanted you to know – I was – You _should_ know – I found – I am – I mean – " she started shuttering, for once that silver-tongue of hers failing her, but Aster was more concerned about how nervous she looked. How tense he could feel her as he tried and failed to make eye contact.

"I'm-I-"

She cut her off with the kiss he had been dying to take from her and he felt her melt in his arms, the tension she'd been carrying finally disappearing.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

"I-"

"Well, aren't you two getting close." A well-known voice sneered and Pitch appeared a few feet away from the couple.

Aster pushed Sara behind, taking out his boomerangs.

"Get out of my Warren!" he growled and took out his boomerangs.

"Is that how you treat guests here, rabbit?" Pitch asked sarcastically. "And it's not like I came to talk to _you_. I was just curious about who could stand being around you for so long. We don't really need _you_ around." He finished and Sara suddenly yelped, making Aster turn.

A shadow hand got out of the tree behind them and grabbed her. She disappeared before Aster even got close.

He heard Pitch yelp and turned to shoot at him but the Nightmare King already held her hostage. Aster couldn't shoot him without accidentally hurting Sara, too.

Her hands were bind behind her back, probably with the same shadow that took her and Pitch was covering her mouth with a hand and holding a knife at her throat with the other.

An already purple bruise appeared on the Nightmare Kings cheek which almost made Aster smirk.

"You should let the Sheila go before she punches you again." Aster said, sounding way more calm than he was. "Or before I get close enough to kill ya." He finished with a promised of murder in his eyes.

Pitch didn't look angry, but Aster could swear he nearly saw him smile as he pressed the knife a little closer to Sara, making her stop struggling, so she won't accidentally cut herself.

"It was a good hit, I'll say that. Whoever said that _pregnant_ women punched worse was right." Pitch said and allowed a smirk to appear on his face.

Aster stilled, the words repeating again and again in his mind.

 _Pregnant?_

Sara? Since when? With who?

She never spoke of a potential husband – only complained about a few.

" _That one tried to kiss me the other day. I would have punched him twice if his friend didn't drag him out of my face!"_

" _The idiot started blabbing to me about how lucky I was he liked me. I stepped on his toes so hard I think I broke three of his fingers!"_

" _The guy didn't even have the guts to ask me! He just went straight to Peter and started offering things for me, like I was something he could just buy. I was in the room for God's sake! And I would have killed him if Jonny didn't hold me back. Peter was so startled by what the hell was happening he didn't even say anything to him by for_ twenty _minutes!"_

The moment she flinched when he wrapped his hands around her appeared in his mind. And the fact that she loved every dish the elves brought her at the Pole. Why she was shuttering and why she looked a little scared when he tried to kiss her.

And the look in her eyes. The one that he didn't recognize.

Conflict.

Because she felt like he should know? Because she didn't know how to tell him? Or even IF she should tell him? Was she scared of how he was going to react?

Was she married? The villages frowned upon single mothers. She was probably married. But with who?

Jealousy started burning inside him at the thought of another man around her. Anger boiled inside him for every reason and no reason at all.

And then the desperation appeared. The thought that he lost her forever.

Pitch must have seen something on his face, because he continued.

"Aw, don't tell me you didn't even say hi to _your own child_ yet!" He laughed as Aster completely froze.

 _His_ child?!

His eyes unconsciously found Sara's and he could see the guilt and panic in them.

 _His child._

The conflict in her eyes… She knew a child could change his decision of leaving again and she didn't want to influence him like that. But she also thought he deserved to know he had a kit.

He had a _child_.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see the shadow shift behind him until it was too late. He didn't see Sara widening her eyes in warning.

But he _did_ feel something hard hit him from behind and send him flying into a rock.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Sara hated feeling scared.

She had been looking after the children in her village, playing with them, caring for them, since she was what? – eight? – nine? years old. She simply couldn't afford being scared around them, because if a child saw a grown up looking nervous it became scared and she didn't want that.

She had been thinking how to tell Peter. She thought that was going to be the hard part until Aster suddenly dropped back of out of nowhere and she panicked, thinking that he somehow found out, but he didn't. And now she wasn't sure if it would have been easier if he did.

Aster didn't say anything about what was going to happen _after_ the fight was over. Was he going to stay? Was he going to leave again? She wasn't sure she could handle it.

She saw his face when Pitch revealed she was pregnant. He stiffened, pale, unbelieving, and she thought he didn't want the child. But then the Nightmare King _clarified_ he was the father and Sara didn't know which of the men in front of her she wanted to hit first.

The monster that kidnapped her, held her hostage and then told her love she was pregnant…

…or the idiot that actually thought she started sleeping with other men.

She didn't have time to figure out Aster's expression before she saw the black mass that ran straight into him. She could only struggle as the shadows seemed to grow around her and everything fell into darkness.

* * *

Sara woke up to someone tugging her arm painfully and she found herself walking – being dragged by a man.

She stumbled and nearly tripped before she could yell at him, and she noticed that she wasn't wearing her short leather dress and brown pants anymore. She was wearing a very uncomfortable white and long _wedding_ _dress_.

She remembered an older friend of her, Mary Evans, wearing the same dress the day she became Mary _Olsen -_ the wife of a doctor named Octavian Olsen.

The long sleeved horrible dress reached her ankles and went a little up her neck and had a corset that made it difficult to breath. And to make matters worse – Sara had her hair carefully fixed in a bun up her head, totally not her style.

Mary had been her best friend. She was three years older than Sara, but her father married her off when she was sixteen to that stupid doctor.

It's probably what made Sara scared to death of marriage.

It was like everyone forgot Mary, the girl who sometimes helped at the bakery just because she felt like it, the one who organized the Christmas parties every year, the person who helped her and Peter the most after their parents died.

She became ' _Ms Olsen'_ or ' _Mr. Olsen's wife'_ or even ' _the doctor's wife'._

She stopped singing with Sara, she stopped playing with her or any of the other children, she even stopped _going_ to the bakery and Sara knew it wasn't just Mary ' _finally_ _growing up'_ as most idiots in her village told her when she tried to point out how depressed Mary seemed sometimes.

Marriage became Sara's nightmare. Because for her it meant she was going to disappear. Because nobody was going to _see_ her again. She was going to be _Someone's wife_ and she simply couldn't live like that.

Her brother knew she didn't want to get married, even if he didn't know the real reason, so he never went looking to arrange anything, but that didn't stop the men – most of them that she didn't even know – to try and ask her hand.

If they somehow got past her fists and her mouth, Peter was there to say no. But a girl didn't look good in the eyes of the village if she didn't marry until she was 20, 19 years old, really. And her brother already started implying to her that she should at least _consider_ someone. She wasn't sure how long she had before he married her off too, but she dreaded it with all her soul.

She started recognizing the trees around her. They were very far from the village and she could see a cabin appear ahead just as she formed a fist, finally felling the cold ring on her finger.

She was a bird.

A songbird, really.

Free to fly with the wind everywhere in the world and to sing as loud as she wanted while she passed the clouds.

The man that had a ring on his finger opened the door and pushed her in making her stumble again, her legs trembling as she was dragged up the stairs, fear freezing her blood.

This couldn't happen to her. This wasn't supposed to happen to her.

Another door opened, this time leading to a bedroom and she started hyperventilating as the man she still couldn't see the face of prepared to break her wings.

She fell on her back on top of the bed, feeling the panic overtake her.

* * *

Aster ran down the halls of Pitch's lair, the sounds of the battle between his friends and the Nightmare King growing quieter as he ran faster, trying to sniff the air and find his love.

Sara was pregnant. She was pregnant with _his child._

He never thought he'll ever have a family again. He just couldn't be that lucky.

He never hoped. Because he understood hope better than anyone. He understood how hard it could be to hope and hope and hope and then suffer when you realize it just won't happen.

He nearly tripped when Sara's scream filled the tunnel. His heart forgot to beat and his blood froze as the terror in that scream imprinted itself in his mind. He started running even faster calling her name as he tried to find his way in the maze of darkness around him.

"Aster! Aster, help! Help me! Please!"

Then the screaming continued and then suddenly there was only silence.

Aster couldn't even feel the pain in his legs as he continued to ran, his own fear rising, until he finally reached the door.

* * *

Sara let out a scream as she sat up abruptly and tried to shake off the hands that were trying to wrap themselves around her. She continued to struggle until her eyes finally adjusted to the poor light in the room and she saw Aster bend over her to check for injuries that weren't there.

She let out a sob as she let him wrap his arms around her, mumbling shooting words in her hair.

* * *

Nearly two years had passed since that day. Jack was a year and a half and things couldn't be better.

Until Pitch started acting again, this time trapping the Guardians inside the North Pole.

Bunny was drowning in worry. Pitch had been playing with them for a few hours already, but he disappeared completely about ten minutes ago.

Sara and Jack were alone in the Warren and even if he had faith in his sentinels to keep intruders away, his worry just kept growing. Sara wasn't a spirit. They weren't sure if she could become one that easily, but Aster always thought she'd probably end up as a wind sprite.

But right now she had nothing to defend herself if Pitch attacked the Warren, much less protect Jack. The thought spiked a little more determination in him and he lunged to the door. He was going to have to get a new one for North, but he couldn't bring himself to care for that now.

He tapped his foot on the snow outside and didn't wait for the rest of the Guardians as he jumped down.

* * *

Sara kissed Jack on the forehead before placing him gently down in the crib. She heard the remains of the sentinels scatter on the grass outside their home and she prepared for the worst, not that she could do much against the Nightmare King.

"Not even locked the door?" Pitch asked, appearing in the other side of the room.

Shadows already started growing towards her and Jack, who was still cooing at his mother, wanting to be picked up.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed." He continued, eyeing the crib.

"I lock the door only when there's really a threat approaching." She shot back as she took Jack's hand, not even bothering to turn to see him fuming. "Not some second rate shadow with a few party tricks."

"You're calling this a trick?" he asked dangerously and all the lights in the room flickered.

"Actually, _that_ I call overdramatic." She said, this time turning around and threw him a smirk.

"You know I can't let you two get away this time."

"Because it would make you look even more like a loser than last time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging.

She had to stall for as long as she could. She knew whatever was holding Aster wouldn't be able to keep him away forever. But nervousness started growing more and more inside her and she wasn't sure if Pitch already knew about it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

"You think you can stop me?"

The light bulb next to him exploded.

"If you're threatening my child, I'm gonna do a lot more than simply stop you."

Two more light bulbs exploded leaving only the one on her left standing. If that one went out too she won't be able to see what the hell was around her.

Pitch started approaching.

"Don't you know it's not wise to anger the Boogiem-Gah!" he yelled as Sara threw a paint bomb at him, turning his left arm red.

"Don't you know it's not wise to annoy _me?!"_ she asked and threw another pain bomb at him, this time turning his hair green.

Little Jack started giggling at the scene and Sara's hope started rising slightly, but then Pitch growled and a shadow lunged and hit her arm making her hiss and drop the rest of the bombs. Jack stopped giggling.

A black scythe started forming in Pitch's hands making Sara panic just as Aster's voice finally reached her ears.

" _Sara_?!"

He was still pretty far, probably just reached the entrance where the sentinels were.

"Aster!"

Pitch raised his scythe, but she didn't move. Not because she was afraid, but because if she moved he could hit Jack and she couldn't let that happen.

The scythe came down and she herd Aster yell her name just as a boomerang hit the weapon making Pitch pull it back slightly. She managed to catch Aster's green eyes one last time before the scythe changed its direction and rushed back down on her again.

But there was nothing to stop it this time.

* * *

 _ **Okay, now I just feel bad…**_

 _ **I seriously didn't plan the cliffhanger, but… Ops?!**_

 _ **I'm going to continue this with how Jack became a spirit and then how the movie is going to change SLIGTLY. Nothing too big, but I promise I'll make it good.**_

 _ **How does this sound?**_

 _ **P.S.: I know a lot of you wanted the ASTER FOUND OUT THE TRUTH chapter and trust me I read every one of your reviews, but I just didn't know how to do that and I really don't want to write something stupid so I'm just putting that on hold and hope inspiration hits me soon.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


	38. What if 2

"Alrigh'. _One hour._ 'Till I talk with Flame Head over there." Aster said and pointed at the furious looking summer sprite, thirty feet away.

Nine-and-a half year old Jackson Bunnymund nodded as he adjusted his ice-skates on his shoulder.

"Yup. I'll meet you at the border."

As much as Bunny hated the idea of leaving his child alone, even for one hour, he didn't really have a choice. A fight between a few seasonals broke into the forest earlier today and fried most of it. All the Guardians had to come and stop the fight before it fried the village, too. And it didn't really improve his mood that the village that was nearly destroyed was _Sara's_ old home.

Or that today was the anniversary of her death.

But he let Jack go ice-skating with his younger cousin Emma, Peter's daughter, because he knew he'd get bored and wander off at some point and he couldn't afford to let that happen. Plus the spirit he had to keep an eye on was an angry summer spirit that liked fire a _little_ too much for his liking.

"Okay… Be careful." Aster said as a bad feeling started to grow inside him.

"We will." Jack promised, laughing while Emma dragged him away, impatiently.

Jack smiled at his father one last time, looking so much like Sara that Aster almost called him back, before turning around completely, not knowing that he was not going to see his daddy for a long, long time.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Aster was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, a nervous habit that his love teased him merciless for.

He started walking towards the lake, a little faster than usual, not that he noticed, trying to control his breathing as images from the night Sara died started appearing in his mind.

' _Jack's fine. He probably just lost track of time while playing… or got a little lost on his way to the border…'_ he repeated in his mind, trying and falling to calm down. It was not like Jack to be late like this. Even if he was a little rebellious (Aster blamed Sara for that), he knew to come back when Aster needed him to. Plus, Emma had to come back to the village, too, and Aster knew his son would never bring her through the woods at night. She was pretty scared of the dark and even if being around Jack helped, no one wanted to take their chances.

So where was he?

Aster continued walking past the village. He was in his human form, because he didn't want to have kids jump on him yelling " _Easter Bunny!"_ and confused adults wandering what their kids found so excited about thin air. But even with his worry he couldn't help but notice how gloomy the atmosphere in the village was. Had it been like this when he and Jack came a few hours ago? He couldn't remember, but Emma was anything but gloomy when he last saw her.

He continued passing the usual chatty villagers until he heard something that made him freeze.

"And the boy fell through the ice not even an hour ago." One of the men said gravely. "Very brave. Pulled her out of the thin ice, but I think he accidentally ended up in her spot and…" he shook his head.

Another one sighed. "Little Emma's devastated. I think he was actually her cousin." He said and Aster felt his heart stop beating.

 _It couldn't be – This couldn't be happening…_

He started trembling, freezing fear taking control of him, not that the villagers before him could see. He shook his head. It wasn't true. Maybe they were talking about another boy. And there were at least two more girls named Emma in the village.

"The boy's name was Jack." A woman near told them with a sad look in her eyes. "She kept screaming he fell when she came to get help, but it was too late…"

The rest of the discussion was lost to Aster as the world became fuzzy. He didn't feel his feet touching the ground as he ran towards the lake. He didn't realize he was yelling Jack's name and looking around like he expected the kit to jump on him laughing like he always did. He didn't notice the beautiful frost designs that were on almost every tree he passed. He didn't notice the how the temperature was seven degrees lower than when he first arrived today. Or that it actually started snowing.

But he did notice the black hole right in the middle of the lake.

And his whole world shattered.

* * *

Sandy and North had to drag him away from the lake after he tried to jump in for the third time. His lips were blue and his clothes and hair were covered with ice and snow, but the Guardian of Hope didn't seem to notice. He just kept mumbling Jack's name, then Sara's then every nickname the two of them ever had.

The Warren was on full lockdown for months, making his friends' worry grow along with their feelings of failure, because they couldn't help Aster just like they couldn't help Jack.

That was also the day everyone stopped calling him _Aster._

* * *

 _ **300 Years Later:**_

Bunny couldn't believe he drew the last straw and had to bring the new Guardian, _Jack Frost,_ to the North Pole. And why did they need this guy's help anyway? They already beat Pitch once and they could do it again.

An image of Sara rising one eyebrow at him nearly made him trip, but he shook his head. He was not going to relieve that day ever again. There was always work to do and there was nothing else left for him anyway.

He finally spotted the winter spirit on top of a roof, brushing a hand on Sandy's dream-sand and laughing as dolphins started 'swimming' around him. An image of his kit suddenly appeared and he shook his head again. What the hell was wrong with him today?!  
He heard little about Jack Frost. An irresponsible, annoying prankster was the definition most people used to describe him. Although no one mentioned he was so short. At least he'll have something to tease him for as revenge for the Easter of '68.

He caught his attention easily and led him in the alley where North's Yetis were waiting.

"'Ello mate." Bunny said and watched as the short spirit whirled around to face him, looking way younger than the Easter Guardian first thought. Aster tried to peek behind the hood of their new 'allay' but he couldn't see more than a strand or two of snow-white hair. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?" he asked, casually flipping his boomerangs around.

He tried to find the one responsible for that blizzard for weeks. Only later on a few spring sprites informed him of what happened.

"Easter Bunny?" Jack asked with a small breathless laugh. He planted his staff on the ground and leaned into it casually, annoying the hell out of Bunny. "You're not still mad about that, are ya?" he asked sarcastically and pushed his hood down, smirking.

"Ya-" Aster's angry speech died in his throat as he finally saw the kids face. His forest green eyes widened and he froze, ears falling down as his heart stopped. Even with blue eyes, white hair and pale complexion, it was still _Jack._ Still his kit, still looking so much like Sara, with that troublesome smirk and wild hair. Same age and high, too.

"Snowflake?" the old nickname escapes his lips without realizing it, leaving Jack _Frost_ very confused.

Neither of them got to say anything else before the two Yetis, that apparently got bored waiting, stepped in.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jack protested as he was lifted off his feet and shoved in a sack, his short and confusing talk with the Easter Bunny forgotten.

One of the Yetis pulled out a snow-globe and smashed it on the ground, opening the portal.

"Wait, no!" Aster yelled, but the portal was already closing.

He tapped his foot on the ground and jumped in.

* * *

"There he iz!" North yelled as the hooded figure of the new Guardian was getting on his feet. "Jack Frost!"

"North, wait!" Bunny cried as he got out of the tunnel, but no one noticed how devastated he looked.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well." The old bandit said, ignoring Aster, but finally noticing how small the winter spirit actually was.

"Sure." Jack said picking his staff with his foot then pushed his hood down again, giving everyone a good look at his face. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." He continued sarcastically, rolling his eyes totally Sara-style. He didn't notice the sudden silence in the room or the Guardians' uncharacteristic stillness.

An elf ran toward him like he wanted a hug and Jack lazily swung his staff, freezing the poor guy.

He started looking around the Globe Room. He never reached this room before, but not because he couldn't. He always tried to use as little of his powers as possible when trying to break in. He didn't want his game with the Yetis to end or to be too easy.

"I must have done something really bad to bring all of you here. Ha-mmh!" Jack started to say when Tooth suddenly teleported in front of him and started looking at his teeth.

Meanwhile North and Sandy exchanged worried glances before looking at Bunny, who was still frozen in his spot, looking wide eyed at _Jack Frost_.

The Guardian of Dreams started making sand symbols way too fast for anyone to read, while the old Cossack placed a hand gently on Bunny's shoulder.

Aster started breathing faster, his ears twitching at every sound of the room, but hearing nothing.

"I- He- He's-"

It was Jack. _His_ Jack. His _kit._ It was impossible _not_ to see it.

At first he felt light-headed. His child was _alive._ He was _here_. He was back.

But then a wave of dread suddenly hit him. If he was alive all this time… They why did Jack never come back? Why had he left the lake that day? Why had he never told him of this?

Aster paled, ready to collapse.

 _Was it because of him?_ Because he left Jack alone on that day? Did he try to enter the Warren when it was closed and got the wrong idea?

Had Jack not come back because he didn't _want_ to be back?

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed quietly as she gently placed two fingers on one of the few remaining baby teeth Jack still had.

Memories started appearing, but she pushed through them towards the first one. A lake and the Moon appeared and she was thrown back into reality. Jack was holding her hands away from his face.

"Okay – Hands off before I freeze them."

She placed both hands on the child's shoulders and looked at him.

"Jack… Do you remember us?"

The other three Guardians froze. North wasn't sure Bunny was breathing in that moment.

"Remember?" Jack asked confused. "Uh… I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

Realization hit the rest of the Guardians.

Jack didn't remember them. He didn't remember anything.

Flashes of memories started playing in Aster's mind. Every moment he spent with Jack and then with Sara. Every laugh, every smile, every joke, every game. His first words and first steps. Thousands of emotions started bubbling inside him. Hope, relief, happiness, but also fear, dread and failure.

He left his child _alone._ For _300 years_!

 _His kit_ had been _alone._ Because of him! If he would have looked harder, searched _more._ He literally just went back to sulk in his Warren while his child couldn't remember _anything._ While Jack _needed_ him.

Would Jack hate him because of what happened? Would he choose to stay away?

Aster would never be able to handle that.

"Anyone gonna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked and Sandy flew next to him making symbols.

Tooth flew back and threw her arms around Aster, while he continued to stare at the kid as he tried to guess what Sandy was trying to explain.

"It's him. It's _really_ him!" She laughed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "He must have lost his memories after the Moon- Memories! I need to get his teeth canister! Form the Tooth Palace. He'll be able to view his memories. We'll have our Snowflake back!" she cried happily and flew out without another world.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked before anyone else could say anything. Apparently he was good at guess game.

North started laughing - half of joy for what Tooth told them and the other of humor. Of course Jack would want to be a Guardian! He had always loved his father's job! Aster even took the kid with him to hide the eggs after he grew old enough.

"Of course you do." North stated. He was perfect for the job!

"Hiding from the world and thinking of how to bribe children? Uh, nope. I don't think I want to." Jack said and Aster felt like he couldn't breathe again.

The three Guardians exchanged glances. They had no idea how to respond to _that._

What the hell just happened?

"Jack. Walk with me." North said when he saw the state Aster was in.

He was pleasantly surprised when Jack sighed, but followed him.

"It's nothing personal North." Jack stated as he walked behind the ex-bandit.

North hadn't realized until then how much he missed being called ' _Uncle North'._

"You're all hard work and deadlines – I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Jack flew a little higher to try and get a better look at the Workshop, but came back when North started walking between the toys.

The Guardian of Wonder chuckled, pleased to see how excited Jack was to look around. He saw with the corner of his eye as Aster and Sandy followed them, keeping their distance, but not taking their eyes of the child.

"Hey – I thought the elves made the toys." Jack suddenly said and Aster tripped and almost fell down the stairs. That was exactly what Sara said when he brought her here.

"That's what we let them believe." North responded, before congratulating some of the elves.

Jack chuckled.

"By the way – Am I on the Naughty List?"

"Naughty List?" North asked confused – His nephew? But then he remembered. "Ah! You hold the record." He said, not turning around.

"Sweet." Jack said, smirking. He'll get to tease Hallow _so much_ for this.

He turned and hopped over a few toys and elves, trying to catch up with North while also looking around.

"Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to burst here for years. I wanna get a good look." He said accidentally bumping in a very familiar Yeti. "Oh, hi Phil! Wanna play Snowballs and Tinsel later?" he asked as the Yeti mimicked hitting him.

The three Guardians stopped abruptly in horror.

Their Jack had been trying to meet them? Or at least see their homes? How many chances had they all missed? How many of them had they ignored?

"What?!" Aster cried making Jack turned around to stare at him confused.

The reaction was quickly forgotten as North turned to yell at his workers.

"Rimsky Korsakov! Why didn't you let him in?! We could have fixed this!" he yelled as the Yetis cowered away, never seeing their Guardian act this way.

He continued cursing in Russian a little more before Jack finally snapped out of his shock and flew between him and the poor Yetis.

"Whoa! Easy big guy – They were just doing their jobs. It's not even that big of a deal."

He didn't understand why North was so angry. If he actually wanted people to come in, then why did he tell his guards to not let anyone enter?

And whatever thing they had to ' _fix'_ couldn't possibly be important enough to make him yell at the Yetis, right? They really did nothing wrong!

"Not big deal?! You could hav'-"

"It was just a game, really. They were just better at it than me, so stop yelling at them."

It took a while before everything calmed down, but Jack didn't stop until he got North to apologize for all the yelling. Aster and Sandy trailed behind them, the former still a little angry at the Yetis for never telling them about Jack, but also proud by how much the kit took after his Sara.

Without his mother around Aster hadn't been sure how the child would grow up to be, but Jack proved early that he was going to be a lot like his mom and that apparently hadn't changed. He had the same stubbornness, silver tongue and sarcasm (that was maybe a little more bitter than hers because of the 300 years of loneliness).

He and Sandy made a move to try and follow the two of them in North's study, but the door shut in their faces.

"OI!"

* * *

One of the mini-Tooth Fairies zoomed in front of them from out of nowhere and started talking to Sandy, too fast for Aster to understand the words. Not that he understood their language anyway…

Sandy looked worried as the little fairy flew out without a second glance. A sand image of Pitch appeared above his head, then a tooth. That was all it took for Aster to finally shove that door open.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

"North! I told you I'm not going with you guys!" Jack yelled as the Guardian of Wonder took off down the halls, yelling orders. "And there is _no_ way I am climbing into some rickety old –" the words died in his throat as he suddenly heard the reindeers. "Sleigh…" he trailed of watching as nine beautiful reindeers pulled in front of him the coolest sleigh he had ever seen.

His blue eyes sparked as he admitted defeat.

"Alright." It took all his self control not to burst into hysterical giggles and bounce in excitement. "One ride – but that's it." He said, quickly climbing onboard.

North smiled knowingly. "Everyone loves the sleigh." He said chuckling as he and Sandy followed Jack. But no one ever loved it more that his nephew.

…Maybe only Sara.

"Bunny! Hop in! What are yah waiting for?"

"Uh…"

As much as he didn't want to get his eyes away from his son, he would have preferred the tunnels. Jack used to love the tunnels. Even if he didn't remember them, it shouldn't take much convincing, right?

"My tunnels are faster, mate." He said and slowly moved closer to Jack, who was looking distractedly at the colors of the sleigh. "And safer." He added. If he could just grab him…

Mim, how long had it been since he last _touched_ Jack? Hugged him? Ruffled his hair?

His trail of thought dissipated as North pulled him forcefully onto the sleigh. The ride of terror began…

* * *

Aster was sure he was going to die.

Meanwhile Jack was having a blast.

' _Course the little ankle-bitter loved it,_ thought Aster, half amused and half bitter, still a little sick after the take off. _He's Sara's little minion…_

He made the mistake of glancing at the kid again.

Jack smirked. "Hey, Bunny! Check out this vie-AHH!"

Aster nearly had a heart attack as he looked down… only to see the kit smirking at him amused.

"Aww, you _do_ care." Jack joked amused.

 _I always did._ Aster almost said. But this was neither the place nor the time for that kind of discussion.

It took all his self control not to wrap his arms around the kit and never let go again.

"Oh, rack off, ya bloody show pony!"

North opened a portal, but the sight that greeted them was everything but funny.

Some sort of black sand-shadows were running everywhere. Sandy made a golden umbrella with his sand as one of them nearly crashed into him. Aster lunged and grabbed Jack, before another one nearly hit the kit, transforming it back into sand with a quick kick of his boomerang.

Jack frowned and slapped Bunny's hand away, not noticing the devastated look that followed right after. He wasn't a baby! He survived 300 on his own and he was not planning on getting that close to anyone again in the near future, not after Fynn-

Jack shook his head. He wasn't taking that route again.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of what the black horses were doing.

"They're stealing the tooth-fairies!" he cried at jumped in the air, snatching one of them before it was too late.

He landed back in the sleigh gently and carefully opened his hand.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth." Jack greeted the cowering little fairy. "You okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically up to her hero.

* * *

"Hang on. Is that – Jack _Frost?"_ Pitch asked and Aster's blood ran cold.

 _Pitch knew._

Had he always known? Jack didn't give any indication that he knew the Boogieman, but just the idea that his kit had been on his own while Pitch was running around didn't sit well with Aster.

"Since where are you all so chummy?" he asked sarcastically and threw a smirk towards Bunny as he disappeared again.

"We're not." Jack said quietly, making Aster flinch.

 _He doesn't remember._ Bunny tried to keep in mind. He wouldn't have said it if he did, would he? Even after 300 years – he was still _Jack._

The winter child held his staff, ready to attack if needed. His sensitive ears heard Pitch being near way faster than any average seasonal would have, unknowingly rising Aster's hopes up.

 _This was still his kit._

"A neutral party." Pitch stated, sounding bored. "Well then I'm going to just ignore you. But you must be used to that by now." He continued a little amused.

Jack stiffened almost unnoticeable and Aster's blood boiled as he charged toward Pitch, moving Jack behind him.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ragbag!" he yelled grabbing a boomerang. "Come her'!"

The Nightmare King blended in the shadows before he could hit him and reappeared on top of a balcony. Tooth took charge with battle cry, stealing one boomerang, but before she could reach him, a huge nightmare appeared out of nowhere and roared at her. Tooth gasped, flying backwards.

* * *

Jack was ready to bounce and hit the black clown with a snowball at least seven times during his speech about fear and the Dark Ages, but he wasn't sure he wanted to get in the middle of the fight. He had enough of that for three lifetimes already.

Pitch was the bad guy. That was clear. But Jack had just been kidnapped by the Easter Kangaroo, poked in the mouth by the Tooth Fairy, confused by the Sandman and had a yelling contest with Santa. He knew the four of them were the good guys, but they never really done anything for him before, so why _should_ he help them?

They had already beaten the Boogieman once, they could do it again. They didn't need _him_. He always managed to make a mess out of everything. The blizzard of '68 was the perfect example.

And probably also the reason Bunny barely spoke two words to him since they arrived at the Pole…

He quickly lost his trail of thought as the Tooth Palace started to crumble.

"Oh, look." Pitch said delighted. "It's happening already."

"Wait, what is it?" Jack asked looking worried at Tooth. Was this normal?

"Children waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch explained more than a little smug. "I mean such a little thing, but to a child." He continued almost laughing at the horror that was on the Guardians faces.

"What's going on?!" Jack demanded to Pitch since he had been the only one so far to give him straight answers.

The winter kid couldn't just stay and watch as the people who made so many children smile were reduce to that pathetic stance. _That_ he wasn't going to allow.

"Tooth?"

The Fairy was still staring at her crumbling home. "They… they don't believe in me anymore." She answered, swallowing.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack?" Pitch asked excited, already celebrating. "It's _great_ to be a Guardian, but there is a catch. If enough children stop believing, everything your friends protect – wonder, hopes and dreams – it all goes away… And little by little – so do they." Pitch said smirking, making sure to give Bunny a look that promised he was going to deal with Jack soon enough too.

Realization hit the winter child.

 _He was going to kill them._ He was going to kill the Guardians of Childhood!

It was in that moment that Jack stopped being neutral.

"Oh, but don't worry, Jack. They already know how failure feels like." Pitch continued, locking eyes with the kit. "It's not the first time the Guardians failed someone before. Not even the second!" he said laughing. "Not all of them though. Just dear old Aster, here."

That was as long as Bunny's patience kept.

Growling, the Guardian of Hope threw another boomerang, barely missing Pitch.

* * *

"The teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." Tooth explained.

But they hadn't. Not with Jack. And Tooth will never forgive herself for it.

The first thing that went into Jack's mind was Fynn. Would it have helped? If he remembered the good times of his childhood? Lia said his childhood hadn't been the best, so maybe not, but they could have tried…

"We had everyone's memories. Yours, too." Tooth suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Jack felt like he just got slapped.

"M-my memories?" he asked taking a step back.

It must have been a mistake. He woke up in a lake.

"From before you became Jack Frost." She answered, having prepared for the question.

She couldn't tell him everything. Not now. Not like this. But she wasn't going to lie to her Sweet Tooth.

"But – I- I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost…" he said, but the statement already sounded like a lie in his mouth.

He knew Lia and Fynn had been mortal before. A lot of seasonals had been. Maybe all, but most didn't like to talk about it. No one really pestered him about that before. It was like an unwritten rule. No one talks about the past. _Especially_ someone else's past.

He just presumed he wasn't like the others. Being forever 9 years old while everyone else was at least 16 proved him that much.

"Of course you were! We were all someone before we were chosen."

Everything went quiet, the other Guardians holding their breath.

Aster felt light-headed. Too much had happened in the last hour.

"You should hav' seen Bunny!" North laughed, trying and failing to distract the child and the father.

Aster didn't answer.

He was too distracted trying to control his impulse to just grab the kit and go far, far away from Pitch.

A storm of emotions raged in Jack's eyes, so powerful it nearly materialized into an actual storm. Everything he thought he knew…

Everything he thought he was…

…was so _wrong._

And worst of all, he wasn't even sure what _was_ wrong. What was missing?

Memories, thoughts, ideas, they were all trying to piece themselves together, but nothing seemed right.

"That night at the lake… I just – I just assumed… Are you saying that I had a _life_ before that?! Wi-With a _home?_ And a family?"

' _Yes you did!'_ Aster wanted to yell. ' _Ya had us! And Sara! And_ me!'

There was so much hope in Jack's voice. The kit sounded so uncertain he had something he actually has _now_.

Maybe he _would_ come back…

"All these years, and the answers were right here!" Jack continued, oblivious to the hope that grew inside his father. "If I find my memories, I'll know why I'm here!"

' _I'll know what I'm missing…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Tooth's gasp. Three colored feathers fell on the ground.

* * *

Collecting the teeth had been the funniest game Jack had played in _centuries_. And it was hilarious to discover that besides himself and Tooth, everyone else forgot to leave gifts for the kids. He had to admit, he kind of expected a little more from the Gu _ardians of Childhood_. Seriously. These guys had _believers._ People could _see_ them and they chose to stay home?!

Aster hadn't laughed so much since North forgot a two-year-old Jack with about five fruitcakes. The mess the kit managed to make had been abominable. Not that Aster cared. North deserved it for leaving his kit alone even if it was for only five minutes.

Hope started growing powerful inside him. They were going to find Jack's memories and he'll have his son back.

Fortunately, he was getting closer to Jack even without them. All it took were a few harmless taunting, some sarcastic remarks and they were playing tag around the houses.

It was like he was running with Sara, all over again.

Except she never froze him when he exaggerated with the taunts…

* * *

"He can see us?" Jack cracked almost managing to cover up the hope in his voice.

Aster felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Most of us." He answered, not missing the pained look that crossed his son's face.

Not even a second later it was gone. Replaced with understanding.

300 years. _Mim…_

Jack had spent _300 years_ without _anyone._

And… he was actually holding himself pretty good.

' _Sara's kit alright'._ Aster thought with both pride and pain. Sara never let words or others hurt her. She had been a fighter. And Jack is one, too, but he shouldn't have to face this pain. Never. Especially on his own.

* * *

Jack fell asleep on the ride back to the Pole, thought no one could really blame him. The blast he hit Pitch with had been unbelievable.

Aster managed to snatch him from Tooth before the two of them even landed in the sleight and Jack fell asleep oblivious to the fact that he was back in his father's hands again.

Tears continued to fall from Tooth's eyes, not that anyone could blame her, and she kept looking around like she expected Sandy to appear in his sand-plane and wave at them.

It never happened.

North's eyes remained fixed straight ahead, not turning around to face the reality of the fact that they lost a passenger.

But the only thing Aster could really think of was that he was not going to let his kit anywhere near Pitch ever again.

Jack unconsciously snuggled closer to the person that was holding him, feeling safer than he could ever remember, although he wasn't sure why.


	39. Poison

_North, Tooth and Sandy entered Jack's room where Aster had somehow teleported there already and was currently holding the kit's hand. If everyone survived this, they doubted Bunny would ever let Jack go anywhere at all, much less alone._

* * *

Exactly 14 hours later, Lia and Axel appeared.

"Where's Jack?" Lia demanded, posture stiff as she gripped her staff so hard her knuckles turned white. "We were supposed to meet hours ago."

Axel looked apologetic and tired.

"You've seen him not even three days ago. He's fine. Probably just lost track of time." He told her for the 50th time then turned towards the three Guardians in front of them. "Right?"

North and Sandy's faces were grim as they exchanged a worried glance. Tooth almost burst into tears again.

Axel paled.

" _What_ _happened_." Lia demanded.

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" Lia asked the four Guardians as she placed a hand on Jack's forehead.

After she cursed everyone and everything 30 minutes straight in more languages than the Big Four ever knew, Axel finally managed to calm her down enough to look at Jack.

The winter child was way too warm, and while that was to be expected since he spent quite some time in a desert, he's been back at the Pole long enough for him to regain his normal temperature.

However, no matter how much snow was around him or how cold the wind and the blanket covering him were, sweat continued to fall on his forehead and his breathing was still uneven.

Various bandages covered his arms, legs and chest, with a few splashes of blood here and there where the deeper wounds were still bleeding.

"Fifteen hours." Aster answered, mouth dry as he held himself back from slapping her hand away and getting his son back in his arms.

Lia frowned, which didn't help anyone's spirit. She took Jack's wrist pressing to check the pulse.

Too fast.

She turned his hand. Jack's staff tattoo was still there.

She shook her head, still holding his hand.

"He should have woken at least once _hours_ ago. His powers should have acted up unconsciously and freeze the wounds to prevent more blood loss and heal the body, but for some reason that's not happening, and I don't know why."

"Do you think it might be something else?" Axel suddenly asked making everyone turned to look at him. "…Opposite climate _can_ leave a pretty bad mark on a seasonal and the worst that can happen _is_ dying- "

Aster chocked on the air and Axel wanted to kick himself for his wording.

"-which is clearly what is _not_ happening now. But unless he entered in a coma, he should have awoken by now."

"And even if he didn't, his magic should still heal him." Lia continued, finally understanding what her friend was saying. "But his pulse is way too high for him to be in a coma."

"Exactly. So, do you think it might be something _other_ than the desert?"

Lia frowned as dread filled the Guardians. The yetis treated Jack's wounds, but they were no experts when it came to seasonals. None of them were.

"There's a – a shelter in Norway." Lia finally said, looking at Axel. "A five minutes fly from that restaurant I showed you last week. North-West. The third tallest tree is the entrance. There's a brown bag inside with an M painted on – I don't remember where. Bring it."

She got up and started looking at the medicine bottles from the shelves as Phil handed Axel two snow-globes.

He was gone before anyone else could blink.

"What do you think it is?" Tooth asked her.

Aster moved back next to the bed and took Jack's hand, trying to control his own breathing.

Lia sighed. "I don't know. All we can do right now is rule things out. But if it's a spell or poison, I might be able to find out."

Sandy made and exclamation mark and she raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't know if it is or not, but it's better to make sure."

Ten minutes later Axel appeared again with a brown very rusty looking bag and Lia took a bowl and started mixing stuff, occasionally asking Phil to bring her something.

The Guardians stayed quiet as they watched her work. Nobody ever mentioned if Lia was good with potions and medicine, but she looked like she knew what she was doing and what she was looking for. Besides, there was no one else they _could_ ask.

The water in the bowl started changing colors until it became transparent again.

She bought the bowl next to the bed and had a little tug-o-war with Aster over Jack's hand then motioned for Axel to bring the cup from the table.

"Okay. I'll hold his arm above the bowl and you just need to pour the water from the cup on his hand. If it stays clear, then it's not poison. If the water that falls in the bowl turns green, I'll have a pretty good idea of what is going on. If it turns yellow… I – I might still be able to help." She explained. "Ready?"

Axel nodded and did as he was told. The Guardians held their breath.

Then the water turned _blue._

Axel frowned. "What about blue?"

Lia blinked and frowned as she checked the water. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"So?!" Aster snapped.

"I don't know!" She said and went to the table and started pulling out books from the bag.

Tooth and Sandy had to drag Aster out, so Lia could concentrate, while North, Axel and Phil stayed to help.

* * *

" _Huh, almost forgot it was blue." Aster mused making Jack snap out of his thoughts._

" _What?"_

 _Aster nodded towards his hands. They were both on the floor leaning with their backs on the sofa from the Globe Room, waiting for Sandy to come so they could start the meeting. His father was painting an egg red with golden lines while Jack started playing with his bracelet lost in thoughts of the Seasonal World._

 _The wither child frowned._

" _You know this?"_

 _He had his bracelet for as long as he could remember, which was odd since it wasn't metal or anything, but it kept itself in one piece for a little more than 300 years. It had three pearls, one white, one blue and one green and the band was chocolate brown, a little faded over the years, and looked to be some complicated braided leather. Jack couldn't recall_ when _exactly he got it, but it was definitely before he became a spirit._

"' _Course I do." His dad said, sounding a little smug. "Ah' made it."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Easter 1699 was pretty early – March, in fact. That's when I met your mother." Aster said making Jack's eyes widen. "Gave her that exactly three months later, and the colors were actually from the egg she was trying to get that first time we met. The one she fell from the tree_ obviously _on purpose." Aster finished with an amused eye roll and Jack laughed remembering that conversation._

 _His dad chuckled and took his hand to look at it better._

" _I'm actually good at this! Ain't it a beauty? Especially considering it survived_ both _of you!" he exclaimed, and Jack snorted._

" _Bah! You can't wrap a gift to save your life, my friend!" North exclaimed loudly coming over._

" _Your bloody elves started wrapping my feet when I was trying to get the glue! Don't blame me for that incident when you were the one- "_

" _Too much eggnog can make you- "_

" _It's not the eggnog, mate!"_

 _Aster turned his back to North, facing Jack, but the kit frowned, growing concerned when his dad started turning_ transparent.

 _Aster's voice suddenly changed, too. Like he was speaking underwater._

" _This drongo here ordered his bloody minions to sabotage me when he saw I could wr… better than… Ah tol- … he n-…"_

"… _Daddy?" Jack asked, slightly panicking._

 _Why couldn't he hear his dad anymore?_

" _Wait!"_

 _Aster's green eyes turned grey. His tattoos and the delicate marking on his boomerangs became blurred. He continued fading._

" _What's happening?!" Jack yelled, but then his eyes fell on the paintbrush near the egg Aster had been painting. His dad tickled him with that paintbrush not even ten minutes ago..._

 _The egg disappeared and the paintbrush started fading._

* * *

"It is _not_ your fault!" Tooth yelled for the 36th time.

"Yes, it is!" Aster growled.

" _Gah_!" Tooth yelled as she held herself from slapping him.

Aster opened his mouth to say something when a pained cry from the infirmary made them freeze.

Aster was out the door the next second.

The poor unfortunate Yetis that were in Bunny's way will never be able to understand how they ended up on the floor so fast.

"Jack!" Aster yelled bursting in –

Only to see his kit in the exact same state as before.

" _Get it off!"_ Axel screeched, making Aster turn.

The Autumn seasonal was jumping around trying to shake off a growly, furry thing from his forearm.

" _Help! Get it off!"_

Everybody else was frozen except for Lia, who started grinning as she rushed and took the thing – _dog –_ off Axel.

"Mason!" She cooed. "We've been looking for you since Christmas, boy!" She put him down making Axel scurry away to hide behind Phil. "You're free boy! Go, GO! You're free!"

Mason bolted out the door before anyone could even think of stopping him.

"I am _not_ putting my hand anywhere _near_ that bag _ever again._ " Axel declared looking wide-eyed around like he expected that dog to jump from the walls.

Lia rolled her eyes and picked up the bag.

Axel frowned looking almost betrayed when nothing bit _her_ hand off.

"Red vial please." Lia told Phil as she continued mixing something.

" _Well?"_ Aster asked, not having the power to stop his foot from tapping the floor uncontrollably.

Nobody had the heart to tell him to stop.

Lia sighed.

"I'm still not sure _what_ exactly are we dealing with, _but_ poisons that work on a longer period of time gradually escalade in intensity. If we stop the poison from becoming worse the seasonal magic inside Jack's body _may_ be able to overpower it."

" _May?!"_

The chair near the door suddenly grew poison ivy and strangulated itself, the remains falling unceremoniously on the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?!" Lia yelled, letting everyone in the North Pole see exactly how stressed she was. Everyone took a step back. Axel hid behind Phil, looking like he actually considered going after Mason. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! AND I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE SO UNLESS YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA, GET OUT OF MY WAY FURBALL OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL POISON **YOU** _!"_

The Guardians exchanged wide eyed glances then Sandy threw his dream sand making ropes and willed them to tie around Aster.

"Bloody h- Sandy!"

Phil picked him up and dragged him out, Sandy following them for good measure.

Tooth and North exchanged glances after the door closed, Aster's yells fading in the noise of the Workshop.

Lia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nobody dared to move.

Her head snapped up so sudden, Axel flinched.

"Gold feathers." She breathed and jumped for the bag.

"What?" Axel asked, making the present Guardians feel less stupid.

"It's a plant. A _magical_ plant. Used to help seasonals when they get a ' _power overdose'…"_ she explained trailing off as she tried to reach something at the bottom of the bag.

Axel frowned.

"But Jack isn't overdosed or whatever – You said this poison was actually stronger than him, which is why he's…"

Lia shook her head. "The plant is not _taking_ his power. What's the first rule you learn as a seasonal?"

Axel frowned. "Uh… Do your job?"

Lia stopped her searching and gave him a look. Axel paled but didn't open his mouth again. North and Tooth chose to remain silent.

" _Always control your emotions._ Everything big: a storm, an earthquake, an avalanche, they all take strong intent and a _very_ strong emotion which is why when a seasonal gets scared their powers lash out." She explained and took out a little notebook.

Tooth leaned in a little closer as Lia opened it and took out a pressed golden-brown leaf.

"A gold feather _calms_ the seasonal enough so that their powers can get a better grip of the situation."

She put the leaf away and Axel had a demoralizing thought of it breaking in a half in her hand. The thing looked like it has seen better days.

Lia started mixing some other vials in a bowl then placed the leaf inside. North thought it might actually disintegrate in water, but a look from Tooth stopped him from opening his mouth.

Instead the leaf started _shining_.

"Let's see how this works."

* * *

"Stop it, mate!" Aster yelled as he disintegrated the dream-sand rope with a kick of a boomerang, almost tripping on his human legs.

Sandy made more images that Aster ignored. He was way too stressed to play guess game.

He prepared to yell some more when Phil entered, and the two Guardians froze.

Sandy was too startled to catch Bunny before he bolted out the door.

"Jack!" Aster yelled as he entered.

The kid stopped rubbing his head as the new Guardian entered. He looked up.

Startled. Confuse. Awake.

 _Alive._

Aster let out a relieved sighed he didn't even know he was holding.

"How are ya feeling, kid?" he asked as he approached his son.

"Uh…"

"Aster- "North tried to warn, but Bunny was already besides the bed checking the kit's temperature.

Jack suddenly batted his hand away, startling his dad.

The winter spirit didn't seem to care.

"Who are you?" he asked, and a cold wave froze Aster from inside.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the looong wait.**_

 _ **I could start writing a list of excuses, but not even I'd read it.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want the next chapter to be right after this one or the next '**_ **What if'** _ **(I have a really good idea for that one, but it's ok if you want this one.)**_

 _ **I'm open to suggestions and requests and I hope I'll manage to update soon, but no promises.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Frostbite out**_


End file.
